Light of One Star
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: Poor Usagi, not only does Sailor Galaxia show up, but the Sailor Starlights keep disappearing before Usagi can talk to them. What if she also had to prove herself to a higher authority in order to be able to take the throne of Crystal Tokyo as NeoQueen S
1. Prolouge

A/N: This fic was inspired by the opening song of the 5th season of Sailor Moon (Sera Suta Sunga) and takes place during the 5th season, starts just after Sailor Galaxia and the 3 Lights show up. The storyline for thisfollows the anime storyline pretty closely for those of you who haven't had the chance to see the 5th season yet. I only own Taipa, Sitara, Delta, their lord, and their sister warriors, but the rest are definitely not mine nor do I try and take credit for them.

The Light of One Star

Prologue

"You called, My Lord?" A girl's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Yes I did. I trust you know your assignment?" A man sat on a golden throne in a room that appeared to have no walls, ceiling, or floor. There was just darkness dotted by the dim lights of many stars. It was nothing more than an illusion. The man spoke to the girl that stood ten feet or so in front of a large crowd.

"Yes I do and I promise that I won't fail." The girl sounded very proud as she stated that she wouldn't fail.

"A promise I look forward to. You haven't failed me yet so go quickly and finish your mission." The man stood up off of the throne and began walking off in the distance. His black hair and armor made him nearly invisible against the vast nothingness of the cavern. Before he left though he turned to the woman that knelt beside the throne. "Dismiss your warriers." The woman nodded as she stood.

"Taipa, you have your assignment so go carry it out." The woman addressed the girl in front of the crowd, but then turned to the crowd. "I expect the rest of you to have all of your work done since all of you are just standing there." As soon as she finished speaking the crowd disappeared and so did Taipa.

Taipa reappeared in an apartment by stepping through a portal. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself. Her long medium brown hair fell down the middle of her back and her violet eyes shone back at her. Turning away from the mirror she sat down at a table that had various pictures scattered on it. She picked up a picture of Eternal Sailor Moon in her right hand and a picture of Sailor Pluto in her left. After looking at them a moment she set them down before picking up a picture of Sailor Mars and another of Sailor Uranus. The pictures were all of the various sailor senshi: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Venus, and even a picture of Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Honestly what a puzzling place this is. Normally a planet only has a few senshi on it at most." She sighed after talking to herself and then pick up three pictures, the ones of the Sailor Starlights. "These are most puzzling characters I must say. I thought Sitara took care of their situation personally." Hearing the floor creak behind her Taipa spun around while still in a sitting position.

"Poor Taipa, you're stuck here on this pathetic planet while Sitara and I are going spying to see what Galaxia's up to." A girl with long golden hair stood there in the apartment with Taipa.

"Delta what are you doing here?" Taipa growled at her.

"Nothing, just wondering whether or not you're slipping as the second in command." Delta spoke in a very sing songy voice.

"Sitara hand picked me to be her second and specifically chose me for this particular mission. Besides if she just sent you to spy on Galaxia then you'd probably goof it up royally." Taipa said sarcastically as she started chuckling at herself.

"We both know that I should be the second in command since I've been serving Star longer." Delta took a hand and flipped some of her hair back, looking quite pleased with herself.

"HEY! I ascended right after you did! Besides you know that ascention age makes no difference in standing anymore! Lord Kael changed that when he took the throne!" Taipa spat as she stood up.

"Hmph." Delta narrowed her silvery eyes in anger and disgust as she stepped backwards into the portal that opened up behind her.

"I must admit." Taipa was talking to herself once more. "Spying on Galaxia sounds like more fun than this boring job, but for now I'll respect Sitara's decision to send me here." With that she turned back to the pictures trying to come up with some explanation. The only thing she could think of was the Sailor Wars. "Well I guess I should get to bed. I start school early in the morning." She grumbled to herself over the last comment. In order to carry out her assignment she was supposed to enroll in the local high school as a first year student.

A/N: Any good? I hope to post the 1st chapter shortly since this is only a teaser and is rather short.


	2. A Storm at the School! The Transfer Stu

Chapter 1- A Storm at the School! The Transfer Students are Idols!

The next morning there was a crowd of mostly girls waiting outside when she got to the school. Taipa walked out into the crowd to see what was going on when she heard some of the girls near her talking.

"What's up Minako-chan?" A blonde girl with an odango hair style asked as she walked up to a girl with blonde hair down past her waist.

"What a big crowd." Commented another girl with short dark blue hair.

"Don't you know?" The girl with long blond hair, Minako, turned to the others with her. "The Three Lights are transfering to our school."

"No way…" A tall girl with her auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail trailed off as a van pulled up.

"See!" Minako gazed at the van with stars in her eyes as did many other girls throughout the crowd.

"They really came here." Said a girl with waist length raven hair as she appeared.

"Rei-chan!" The other girls yelled when they saw her.

"I wanted to see them too." Rei said defending herself as the Three Lights got out wearing school uniforms. The group of girls went over to greet the them while Taipa walked out of the crowd disgusted.

"I just don't understand why those girls would throw themselves all over _them_ like that." Taipa said to herself as she walked into the building. As it turned out the class she was transfering into was the same one that the Three Lights were put in.

"So these four have joined our class today. Everyone please let them know whatever they need. So then please take the vacant seats." The teacher said after introducing the four of them to the class. Taipa stood a few feet away from the boys since she didn't want to give the wrong impression about the four of them. While the teacher spoke one of the boys winked at the girl with the odangos in her hair who quickly turned away with an indignant look on her face. She happened to be in the class as well as Minako. As soon as the teacher had finished talking Minako got up and started banging on the empty desk next to hers.

"Hi! Hi, Yaten-san. This one is vacant!" Taipa quickly headed to the empty desk directly behind the one Minako was banging. The boy with the raven hair, the one that winked at the girl with the odango hair, went over and sat at the desk behind that girl. The boy with the brown hair took a vacant seat on the other side of the room leaving the white haired boy to take the seat next to Minako. At that moment Taipa felt very sorry for him. Aparently the boy with the black hair knew the girl with odangos since he kept talking to her during class with Minako occasionally going over and joining their converstation as well. Each time they got yelled at by the teacher though.

By the time school was over she had learned the names of the three boys that had transferred into the class with her. The boy with the black hair that kept pesting Odango, Taipa decided that was the perfect name to call the girl, was Seiya while the boy with white hair was Yaten, and the boy with the brown hair was Taiki. Taipa didn't care though. She was there for one reason and one reason only to find out all she could about the Sailor Senshi. After class let out for the day she wandered around the school grounds a bit. Minako, Odango and their friends from that morning were showing Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten what clubs were offered after school. In the gym everyone cheered as Seiya was playing around with the basketball team.

"Seiya! Go for it!" Minako shouted as everyone watched Seiya trying to get past the boy who was guarding him.

"He's making fun of him!" Taiki said with a small chuckle.

"Seiya is such a kid!" Yaten agreed as he flipped his hair. Taiki laughed as they both turned back in time to see Seiya sweep past the one guarding him. Minako hugged the girl with the short blue hair standing next to her as Seiya jumped up and did a slam dunk with the ball. The crowd went wild as the basketball team stood there stunned. Taipa just stood in the doorway watching. She thought she was sensing something from Odango and her friends. It felt like it might be the energy of a senshi so Taipa was going to watch them until she figured it out.

"Great." Minako said dreamily as she still hugged the blue haired girl.

"Cool." A girl with auburn hair said just as dreamily as she watched.

"He's really great." Rei said after she flew past Taipa and appeared by the others just as she had that morning before school.

"Rei-chan!" All four of the other girls yelled out in shock at seeing Rei there.

"How come you're here?" Asked Odango as Rei blushed slightly at the sight of Seiya.

"I ran here from school." Rei replied as she moved her gaze from Seiya to look at the other girls.

"No more! I don't want to be here any longer! It smells like sweat!" Yaten said as he turned to leave.

"I agree. I prefer culture clubs to such a place." Taiki adjusted his glasses while he spoke.

"I don't like culture clubs either. I'll go home." Yaten began walking out of the gym as Minako walked up to Taiki.

"That's right! An intellectual person like you fits into culture clubs, don't you, Taiki?" Minako put her arm around Taiki's neck as she spoke. "Sports clubs smell like sweats. I, Aino Minako, am knowledgable with cultural clubs and will show you around!"

"I can go by myself…" Minako cut Taiki off before he could continue. She raised her fist as she spoke.

"I…will…show…you!" Taiki gave in and Minako led him towards the door. "Now, let's go. Let's go!" Meanwhile Yaten had been turned around while he was walking so he could watch what was happening with Minako and Taiki instead of where he was going. A moment later he crashed into Taipa who was standing in the doorway looking at something outside.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Taipa snapped as she tried to get up.

"You should have been watching too, you know." Yaten shot back as Minako and Taiki walked across the tangle of limbs that was Yaten and Taipa.

"Me?" Taipa bolted up onto her feet as her face turned crimson in anger. "I WAS STANDING STILL AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WALKED INTO ME, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted so loudly that Yaten was leaning back slightly from the strong wind. Taipa stepped to the side, turned away from him as she folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Huh? You mean you're not going to confess your love for me?" Yaten sat there on the ground in a daze. He had never been told off like that by a girl since he had become one of the Three Lights. "Strange girl!"

"Why should I confess my love for the likes of you?" Taipa asked sarcastically as she started walking away, though she did have to admit that he was at least a little cute.

"Wait!" Yaten got up and started after her. "I demand to know what your name is!"

"It's Sutarno Taipa. Not that it's really any of your business." Taipa didn't even bother turning around as she headed off to look around some more. Not long after she ran into Odango, Seiya, and the rest of the fan club.

"Next is the American style football team." Odango explaned as they headed to the football field.

"It perfectly matches a cool man like me, doesn't it?" Seiya joked.

"I don't know." Odango replied as a football landed at Seiya's feet.

"My chance." Seiya said as he picked up the football.

"Hey! What are you going to do?" Odango asked with a clueless expression on her face.

"You'd like to see a touchdown, right?" The look on Seiya's face told everyone what he was planning.

"That's impossible! The football team here is strong…" Odango began when she was cut off by Seiya.

"I'll show you!" Seiya said as he took off down the field with the football in hand. After dodging most of the team one of the players was positioned at the end of the field waiting for him. The player crashed into Seiya sending him flying a few feet before he landed on the ground.

"Seiya!" Odango ran over to him as the football player walked up. "Hey, you! What are you thinking? You've tackled an amateur who's not wearing protection. What? Violence..." She began as the football player extended his hand to Seiya as he was getting up.

"Captain Kayama." He offered his hand to Seiya, who took it.

"You're a big man! Incredible power!" Seiya replied as he took Kayama's hand.

"You did well against our team!" Kayama looked impressed.

"If you see it as just following and passing it through, it's not a big thing." Seiya had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"How do you feel about joining us?"

"Sure!" Seiya said as Odango walked up next to him.

"Why do you want to get together with such a wild man?" She asked as she pointed towards Kayama.

"Odango will you give it a rest with the whining." Taipa said as she walked out towards them. "Dispite what you think, I'm sure Seiya knew the risks before he ran with that football. He's the one to blame for taking off without wearing any pads."

"Huh?" Odango's eyes got wide as she looked at Taipa. "Who are you?"

"Yeah who is she?" Rei asked from a distance away.

"Hey isn't she the girl that transferred into our class today?" Taipa heard the auburn haired girl asked as she saw the blue haired girl nod out of the corner of her eye.

"I am Sutarno Taipa, if you must know." Taipa, having said all that she wanted, walked off. She could sense a sailor senshi somewhere nearby and wanted to continue looking. Moments later Taipa saw Sailor Iron Mouse with Captain Kayama. She hid in the bushes to see what was going on. Taipa watched as Sailor Iron Mouse blasted two glowing balls out of her bracelets. The two balls hit Kayama and a blossom opened up on his forehead as a crystal came out.

"Huh?" Taipa said breathlessly as she saw Odango running around the corner. Odango took out a golden heartshaped broach and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "I knew it." Taipa whispered as the crystal, that had come out of Kayama's forehead, turned black.

"Oh dear. It's gone. Damn, it's not a star seed that I want!" Sailor Iron Mouse said when she saw the black crystal.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Iron Mouse turned to see Sailor Moon standing where Odango was a moment before. "I can't forgive you for disturbing a friendship between men! Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"You again! Well that's alright. Today's business is over." Kayama turned into a monster as Sailor Iron Mouse stepped into a telephone booth. "For the rest of the time, please have fun with the phage!"

"Again?" Sailor Moon said with her face full of terror.

"Later!" Sailor Iron Mouse said as both she and the telephone booth disappeared.

"Hey wait! Finish up your job before you leave!" Sailor Moon shouted after her. "I have a bad feeling…should I go home?" Sailor Moon asked no one in particular as dark energy surrounded Kayama.

"Sailor Moon."

"Luna." Taipa looked to see who Luna was when Sailor Moon said the name. Luna must have been the little black talking cat that just walked up.

"Pull yourself together!" Luna told Sailor Moon.

"It seems to be very strong…" Sailor Moon whined as she pointed to the monster that stood in Kayama's place. Taipa couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'This is the so called champion of justice here on this planet?' Taipa thought to herself as she nearly fell over out of shock when she heard Sailor Moon's words.

"Sailor Guts!" The monster struck a pose as both Sailor Moon and her cat Luna looked on with wide eyes.

"There it goes!" Sailor Moon was frozen with fear.

"It looks very nasty!" Poor Luna looked like she was ready to faint.

"It is! It is!" Sailor Moon almost looked like she was ready to run away.

"Men's attractiveness is in blood, sweat, and guts!" Sailor Guts was stricking several different poses as he spoke. "Come get it! Youth's persperation attack" The monster was covered in large sweat drops that gathered in his hands to form what almost looked like a water balloon, only without the balloon covering it. He threw one at Sailor Moon, who just barely dodged it. On the ground where she had just moved from there was now a large hole.

"Smells bad." Sailor Moon whined as she dodged another one holding her nose. Taipa was even holding her nose from the smell at her hiding spot in the bushes.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Sailor Jupiter stopped the next attack as she appeared along with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon yelled at the sight of her senshi.

"What's this?" Sailor Jupiter asked when she saw the monster.

"A new enemy" Sailor Venus questioned.

"It's Kayama Yuji of the American style football team!" Sailor Moon informed the others. The others looked shocked as she continued. "He's been changed into a phage!"

"Come get it! Youth's persperation attack" Sailor Guts jumped up high in the air as he began flinging the attack down at the rest of the Sailor Senshi while they were trying to out run it, screaming. "With that energy, go around the school yard ten more times!"

"No way!" All five of the Sailor Senshi screamed at once.

"They're pathetic!" Taipa said softly while shaking her head. How was it that these were the same scouts that defeated Queen Beryl and the other enemies?

"Now, once again!" Sailor Guts was about to attack, but he was interrupted by someone snapping.

"Penetrating the darkness at night…" A voice came out of nowhere.

"The air of freedom breaks through…" A second voice joined the first.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" A third voice was heard as everyone looked to see three girls in tight black uniforms similar to the ones of the Sailor Senshi. Taipa recongnized the three immediately as the Sailor Starlights. "Sailor Star Fighter!" The one in the middle with black hair introduced herself first.

"Sailor Star Maker!" The one on Fighter's right, the one with brown hair, introduced herself next.

"Sailor Star Healer!" The one on Fighter's left introduced herself last. She was the one with white hair.

"Sailor Starlights…..are here!" All three of them spoke at once.

"New Sailor Soldiers?" Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all asked at once. Sailor Moon didn't seem to be as surprised by their appearance as the other four did.

"This time, we'll take care of you!" Sailor Star Fighter spoke to the other Sailor Senshi as Sailor Guts prepared to attack again.

"Guts! It's Guts!" Sailor Guts yelled as he flung another attack.

"Star Gentle Uterus" Sailor Star Maker sprang into action. Her attack collided with Sailor Guts sending his own attack flying straight back at him.

"All five of you couldn't do any better…" Sailor Star Healer said to the five Sailor Senshi.

"Are you Sailor Soldiers?" Sailor Star Fighter asked mockingly.

"How impressive!" Sailor Star Maker said with a slight chuckle. Sailor Star Fighter turned towards the other two Starlights and all three nodded getting ready to finish off Sailor Guts.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon pulled out her tier and started her healing attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" In seconds the Sailor Guts was Kayama once again. The crystal star seed returned to its rightful place inside Kayama as he dropped to the ground unharmed. When the Sailor Senshi looked to where the Sailor Starlights were they all realized that the Starlights were gone.

"What was that I wonder?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked around for where the Starlights had disappeared to.

"They seem to be Sailor Soldiers…" Sailor Mars began not really sure if they were allies or not.

"What's happening?" Sailor Mercury asked as she looked around as well. A moment later the five Sailor Senshi left as well. Seeing that everyone had gone Taipa got up from her hiding place and headed back to her apartment to write down information about the battle she had just seen. It was obvious that the Starlights aren't supposed to be here since none of the Sailor Senshi knew of them. Then there was Sailor Iron Mouse who was here stealing star seeds. The only connection Taipa could draw from it was Galaxia must have come to this planet which also ment the that she had been right in guessing that the Sailor Wars had brought so many senshi here.


	3. Go for an Idol! Minako's Ambition

Chapter 2- Go for an Idol! Minako's Ambition

The next day after school was over Taipa was wandering around the school grounds again when she saw Minako leading Seiya off in the trees. Taipa decided to follow since she was curious as to what Minako had planned for the poor boy.

"It won't take that long." Minako said as she turned to face Seiya before turning back around to talk into a communicator of sorts on her wrist. "Are you all right? I'll get it done!"

"You really want to do it?" Odango was a few feet away hiding in the bushes. Taipa's ears were so sensitive to noise that she could hear every word clearly. "Isn't it a bit risky?"

"What? Too late! Just do it, okay?" Minako stopped walking as she thought about it a moment.

"Hey! So why did you stop here? So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Seiya asked from a few feet behind Minako.

"Well….Oh! Ouch! Something like dust went into my eyes." Minako was faking, but rubbed her eyes so that Seiya wouldn't notice. Seiya walked over to her and put a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"Good job, Minako-chan." Odango muttered as she started snapping pictures of Minako and Seiya. "They really seem to be kissing. This is great!" Odango went crazy snapping close ups until Seiya looked at her through the camera.

"What are you doing, Odango?" Seiya asked nearly scaring her to death.

"Isn't it obvious? She's taking pictures of you and your new girlfriend." Taipa said as she caught on to Minako's plan. Taipa stepped out of the shadow she had been hiding in.

"Hey you're that girl from yesterday!" Odango blurted out when she realized it was the girl that transferred into their class.

"That's right, Odango." Taipa brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face as she spoke.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, not Odango!" Odango, or rather Usagi, stood up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, Tsukino Usagi." Taipa bowed in a slightly mocking manner.

"Who are you?" Minako demanded before Taipa realized that she hadn't been at the football practice the day before.

"I am Sutarno Taipa."

"I am…" Minako started before getting cut off by Taipa.

"Someone who shines as much as you is known by many, Aino Minako." Minako was taken back at the fact that Taipa already knew who she was. "Besides when you say your name constantly how could anyone not know it?" Both Usagi and Seiya laughed at the comment.

"I…" Seiya started to introduce himself but was also cut off by Taipa.

"Idols such as yourself are known by practically everyone, Kou Seiya." Taipa could tell she caught Seiya off guard by the look on his face.

"Such strange girls around here!" Seiya muttered as he walked off. Taipa went with Usagi to help her with the pictures while Minako took off as well. She knew Usagi was a senshi so she planned on staying close to the girl and getting to know her. A little while later Taipa and Usagi met up with some of Usagi's friends at a little café where they often hang out. Upon arriving Usagi introduced Taipa to Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, and Kino Makoto.

"These are the pictures you took?" Makoto said as she and Ami were looking at the pictures. All but one or two were terrible. None of them clearly showed who the pictures were of because some had the heads cut off while another showed only their legs. "Wow! It's terrible…"

"I can see Usagi-chan's excitement pretty much…but…" Ami looked from one picture to another. If she hadn't known it was Usagi that had the camera then she probably would have thought it was a joke. Usagi just sat there sipping, or rather slurping her juice.

"First of all, Minako-chan planned it very well…" Makoto picked one of the few good pictures of Minako and Seiya. She flicked the picture gently with a finger. "Selling a picture of just the two of them to the mass media, 'The Three Lights: Seiya's Girlfriend,'" Makoto quoted an imaginary headline. "To make a big debut in the entertainment world."

"That's right!" Usagi spoke while she played with the straw from her juice. "The other day, she made me take a picture of her when she was spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch. 'The Three Lights: Yaten's Girlfriend.'" Usagi quoted an imaginary headline as Makoto had.

"What? Spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch?" Rei pounded on the table with both of her fists, causing Taipa to jump. She then stood up while she still talking.

"That spoild brat? If you ask me they deserve each other!" Taipa mumbled to herself as she leaned back against the seat and folded her arms over her chest.

"And before that while getting a tutorial from Taiki after school, she made me take a picture." Usagi said nodding.

"Did…did she do that, too?" Ami stood up in surprise while blushing slightly. Makoto, who was sitting beside her, was so shocked at Ami's outburst that her jaw nearly hit the table when it fell.

"She seems to have done everything!" Makoto said after she put a hand on Ami's shoulder and pulled her back down to the seat.

"But I wonder…" Usagi began.

"Minako's…." Rei continued.

"Real target…." Ami continued as well.

"Hi! Good morning!" Minako came running through the door of the café.

"Is who?" Usagi, Ami, and Rei finished as Minako reached the table.

"What?" Minako wasn't sure whether or not she should run.

"You plan to have pictures with each one of them!" Rei definitely sounded annoyed. "Which one of the Three Lights is your real target?" Minako shoved Usagi over in the booth they were sitting at so that she could sit down.

"That plan? It was such a detour that I gave it up and switched to a more real plan." Minako finished off Usagi's juice and stood up before she explained her new plan. "I, Aino Minako, have become an assistant to the popular idol group the Three Lights, starting today!" Usagi, Makoto, Rei and Ami all had their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Taipa just sat there listening. Since it had nothing to do with Usagi she wasn't particularly interested. "After all, they are super-busy celebrities and there's only a few chances to become intimate, even in the same class. So, if I become their assistant and stay with them all the time I may well have a chance to get their hearts in due course!"

"Well, Minako-chan, which is your real target? To debut as an idol star, or to become a girlfriend of the Three Lights?" Makoto asked somewhat timidly.

"Both of course!" After Minako finished talking everyone's jaws dropped once more. "Oh no! It's time already? I've got to go because the Three Lights are waiting for me!" Minako bolted from the seat and was at the door in about two seconds. "I'm off!" With that she was out the door.

"When in hell did she become an assistant? We can't underestimate her, can we?" Rei was scowling as she spoke.

"Oh, by the way, where's Usagi-chan and Taipa-san?" Ami said when she noticed that both were missing.

A little while later Usagi appeared just outside of a voice training session of the three lights after having followed Minako. She did a sort of a crab walk against the glass, over to the other blond before Minako noticed her. Taipa appeared right behind both of them.

"What's he doing?" Usagi asked when she saw Yaten holding up a piece of music and doing warm up exercises with his voice.

"What's he doing? Voice training." Minako didn't even bother to look at the other two girls as she spoke.

"Breast cleaning..?" Usagi misunderstood what Minako said.

"Why would he be cleaning his breast….?" Minako said angrilly as she faced Usagi and Taipa. "So, why are you both here, Usagi? Taipa?"

"Because you looked like you were having fun! I followed you!" Usagi said while laughing.

"I just came to keep Odango here out of trouble." Taipa let a smirk float to her lips as she spoke with her usual cool, slightly arrogant tone of voice.

"Hey are you a fan?" Minako asked when a young woman with an expensive looking camera appeared and started taking pictures. "Please, don't take photos without permission!"

"Don't bother me! Move over!" The woman didn't even look at them when she spoke.

"What?" Minako couldn't believe her eyes as the woman kept taking picture after picture.

That evening Usagi, Minako, and Taipa had walked the Three Lights back to their apartment after the signing event was over. Usagi and Taipa had wondered off to go shopping while that was going on and met up with them afterwards.

"Goodnight!" Minako yelled as they reached the door.

"Thanks! Goodnight!" Seiya said to the girls as they walked into their apartment. Yaten yawned as he walked in not knowing the woman was there with a camera. One flash of the bulb was all that was needed to set off his temper.

"Hi! I'm the cameraman for the upcoming photo series called 'Naked Three Lights.'" The woman introduced herself. "Itabashi Saki, nice to meet you!"

"Oh! I heard about you! Nice meeting you, too!" Taiki made his way over and shook Saki's hand.

"Whatever you want in 'Naked' is fine, but don't take one while I'm yawning!" Yaten's bright green eyes were shining fiercly as he lunged at Saki. "Give me the film!" He grabbed the camera and started pulling out the film when Saki pulled out another camera to take pictures of him while he was angry.

"Oh, don't move! You look nice with that angry face!" Saki said when Yaten turned to her with his mouth hanging open. Yaten recovered quickly and the anger rose back into his face as he made a fist with the hand that wasn't holding a camera.

"She must be blind to think that face could ever look 'nice.'" Taipa mumbled as she stood outside the door with Usagi and Minako. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as another thought ran through her mind. _'That face is too beautiful to simply be nice.'_

"Minako-chan, she's a cameraman!" Usagi said just realizing what was going on while the expression on Minako's face turned sour.

"Nasty." Minako replied as she shut the door and the three of them headed home.

The next day the Three Lights were working on shooting a commercial for Red Soup. The sun was hot in the sky and they had already finished on the third take when the director yelled.

"All right! Let's begin the action!"

"What's this super-bad looking stuff?" Usagi asked as she, Minako and Taipa poured more Red Soup into the glasses for the commercial.

"Red Soup." Minako replied trying to stay quite since they were working.

"Here we go. Start!" The director yelled as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki clinked their glasses together drinking it all down in one gulp.

"We drink it, too!" All three of them said as each struck a pose.

"Cut! Okay! Next, let's try from another angle." The director pointed to where he wanted the cameramen to go. "Bring some more Red Soup!"

"Yes, coming!" Minako said as she lifted a tray covered in glasses of Red Soup and carried it over to the boys.

"Let's see….one, two, three, four…this is the fifth one!" Usagi counted on her fingers the number of takes they've done so far. "Does it, in fact, taste good? Let's try…" Usagi picked up one of the glasses and gulped it done. No sooner had it hit her mouth when she started spitting it back out. Taipa just stood there laughing at her. Usagi could really be a riot some times.

'I haven't laughed this hard in forever.' Taipa thought as she desperately tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"It's terrible. Hey! What's so funny?" Usagi set the glass down.

"Oh, Odango, sometimes you just make the funniest faces." Taipa replied through her laughter.

"Take it easy!" They heard the Minako shout.

"Here we go. Start!" Both heard the director barking out more orders.

"How can they drink it so tastefully?" Usagi asked as they watched the three boys do another round of Red Soup. Minako walked up beside them, hearing Usagi's question.

"Silly! An idol has to show their smile every time in front of a camera." Minako explained for her. "Isn't it tough to work as a pro."

'I know I'd rather be dealing with Delta over that any day.' Taipa shuttered at the thought. She and Delta were as good as sisters, but the two fought constantly.

"It's tough." Usagi agreed.

"You talk like you know everything." Saki appeared around the edge of the building they had been at pouring the soup, with all of her camera equipement. "You also want to be a pro, don't you?"

"Yes I do.." Minako answered softly.

"Then you'll see…" Saki trailed off as she headed on her way.

"Damn! What's that attitude?" Usagi said thinking that what Saki said was meant as an insult. Taipa glared at the woman as she left with her camera. She thought she saw movement in the corn field, out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked she couldn't see anything.

"Seiya-san, lean to that side a little!" Saki instructed as the Three Lights were at their photo shoot later. Minako, Usagi, and Taipa stood in the back watching. "Taiki-san, raise your arm! That's right! Stay there!" There was a long pause while the flashbulb went off several times as Saki took picture after picture. "Don't move! Just stay!"

"The sound of the shutter and the flash of light…the moment I feel like a star…aren't they…" Minako had stars in her eyes as she watched the photo shoot with a dreamy expression plastered on her face. Usagi's stomach chose that moment to growl.

"I'm hungry! When are they going to eat meals?" Minako turned to Usagi at the sound of her whines. The dreamy expression Minako's face held a moment ago was gone and replaced with irritation at Usagi's ignorance.

"Idols don't eat meals until they finish work…" Minako explained before walking closer to the action.

"I can't be an idol at all…" Usagi began walking towards the door. "I'll go and get something at a convenience store…" Taipa left her go as the flashbulbs continued going off. After spending so much time with Minako she was beginning to sense something from her and wanted to take the time to investigate. The battery ran low on the flash that Saki was using a moment after Usagi left. Minako took the oportunity to take charge.

"Well, since the time to use the studio is over, we've finished taking photos today!" Minako pushed a cart over with a cooler and cups for the three boys. "Have a good evening!"

"Have a good evening!" Every single member of the crew replied to her and began tearing down the set up.

"Thank you." Each of the boys said as she handed them towels to quickly freshen themselves up. Taipa just stood in the back watching where she was not in the way of anyone.

"I'm hungry." Yaten commented.

"Wow! Then shall we go eat something?" Minako was putting on an act and each of the boys ate it up.

"Sure!" Seiya agreed as Taiki also nodded.

"All right! Let's go!" Minako started leading the three of them off the set.

"Wait! Could you stay a little longer?" Saki looked at the three boys with a pleading look on her face. "You're getting better-looking now! Let me keep going until I feel satisfied!"

"But it's time already!" Minako argued not even giving the boys the chance to answer.

"This is not a school! You can't say it's over just because the bell is ringing!" An angry Saki was yelling at Minako.

"Everyone did a good job without eating anything…" Minako was yelling right back at Saki.

"I want to take great pictures." Saki said somewhat quieter than before.

"I'm sorry to say, but isn't because of your skill that you can't take good ones…" Minako still just didn't get it.

"Would you be quiet for a while?" Yaten walked up behind Minako and put a hand on her shoulder. He spoke more like a command than a question.

"But…" Minako began but Yaten kept on walking.

"Okay." He said as he passed Saki and took his place back on the set.

"Take all the pictures you want, but…" Seiya walked passed Saki right after Yaten with Taiki following right behind him.

"Make them more beautiful than anyone else! That's the condition." Taiki said finishing Seiya's thought.

"Leave it to me!" Saki said with her eyes full of hope.

"But…it's already time….and you guys are hungry." Minako said not realizing she was still fighting a losing battle.

"We're all pros." Seiya said without turning around to look at her. Taipa walked over to Minako and put a hand on her shoulder as she shook her head hoping the other girl would take the hint to not press matters any more. Slowly Minako nodded as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"We've got to be serious in everyday life. To get the best results, we're supposed to bring in everything that we have. We can't compromise. We can't say 'I did my best' or 'I'm hungry'…" Saki tried to do her best to inspire Minako.

"Alright! Let's do it again!" The crew was getting everything back out and turning the lights back on.

"But just expecting and yearning a shiny outlook doesn't go well with that kind of indulgence alone. It's not so easy. It's you who said it's tough to work as a pro!" Saki put her hand on Minako's other shoulder as Minako gave her a look of understanding. One of the crew members notified Saki that they were ready to go and she was hurrying off to take some more photos. "Okay! Take it easy! Let's get it done seriously! Seiya-san, put your body more straight. Taiki-san, hold your head higher! That's right! Stay right there!" Taipa could see the understanding on Minako's face as the two watched the photo shoot continue.

"Minako." The girl began talking to herself. "Don't leave things halfway through in your mind to be an idol!" Not long after everyone was packing up again. Minako and Taipa split up to look for Usagi so the three of them could go home. Taipa was headed towards a door that lead to a back alley when she saw Minako had beat her there. "Where is Usagi? Has she gone home?" Minako mumbled as she began closing the door. She stopped when a scream came from the alley. Minako snuck back out through the door as Taipa snuck up behind her. "Saki-san!"

'It must be Sailor Iron Mouse again!' Taipa thought as she watched to see what Minako would do. She could hear Saki scream. The scream was one that a person, especially a senshi, never forgets, the painful scream of a star seed being taken.

"Saki-san! Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!" Minako had ducked back behind the door so that neither Sailor Iron Mouse nor Saki could see her transform, but little did she know that Taipa was there watching.

"Oh, a blank again!" Sailor Iron Mouse whined as she realized that it wasn't a real star seed.

"Hey!" Sailor Venus moved from where Minako stood a moment before and made herself visible to Sailor Iron Mouse. "I won't let you go!" A moment later the two senshi were fighting in battle with each other. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus flung her attack at the other who easily dodged it. "No way! She stepped it aside!"

"Oh my! Where were you aiming, stupid!" Sailor Iron Mouse shot back at the blonde.

"It is you who is stupid." Everyone looked to see Sailor Moon standing a distance behind Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Oh come on! Where have you been?" Venus huffed in annoyance at Sailor Moon's late appearance.

"Sorry about that!" Sailor Moon said while laughing.

"You attacked Saki, who taught me the strictness of pros! I can't forgive you!" Sailor Venus started in with a speech. "Agent of Love and Beauty, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus!"

"After eating a rice ball, fully powered, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished her speech and Sailor Iron Mouse looked less than impressed.

"Then, you should have been taught much more about strictness! Sailor Picture! Get these girls!" Saki turned into a phage after Sailor Iron Mouse gave the command. Stepping backwards into her phone booth, Sailor Iron Mouse prepared to leave. "Today's business is over! Bye-bye!"

"Sailor Picture!" The phage that was once Saki stood up to as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus ran over to her. The phage had light green skin underneath a rather revealing red outfit and a camera lens on her right hand. She pointed the lens right at Sailor Moon. "Shutter chance!"

"Saki-san!" Sailor Venus cried out as Sailor Moon just barely dodged the attack.

"Oh no! Don't go away!" The phage cried as she prepared another attack, only this time it was aimed at Sailor Venus. "Marvelous angle! Shutter chance!"

"Venus-chan!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran to her friend that had been hit with the attack. "Are you ok?"

'If this keeps up they won't stand a chance!' Taipa thought as she reached for the small charm that she kept on a chain around her neck which she had managed to keep hidden from everyone. It was a set of wings carved out of amethyst. She was about to spring into action when she heard the familiar snapping that signified the arrival of the Starlights.

"What?" The phage looked all around to try and figure out where the snapping was coming from. Looking up everyone realized that there were three figures standing in shadow on the top of the photo studio building. Where Taipa was she couldn't see them, but she knew it was the Starlights.

"Penetrating the darkness at night…" A voice rose out of the shadows.

"The air of freedom breaks through…" A second voice rose to join the first.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" A third joined in.

"Who? Who are you?" The phage yelled from down below.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" The third voice revealed herself.

"Sailor Star Maker!" The second followed suit.

"Sailor Star Healer!" The first one to speak introduced herself last.

"Sailor Starlights…are here!" The three spoke together as they finished their introductions.

"Oh, how picturesque you are! Shutter chance!" The phage aimed her attack at the Starlights this time who easily jumped out of the way before the attack hit them.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shot a counter attack back at the phage making a direct hit.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus instructed even though she really was in no condition to be of any help in the fight.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon's attack healed the phage and she turned back into Saki as her star seed returned to it's rightful place.

"I'm glad she's safe." Sailor Venus said as she stood up slowly.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon turned to the Starlights who were starting to leave. They paused a moment to look at Sailor Moon before they disappeared out of sight. "Are you our Allies? Or…"

"Taipa-chan's still in the building!" Sailor Venus shouted as she and Sailor Moon powered down quickly to go in search of Taipa so the three of them could go home.

The next day

"Is Minako still planning to make her debut as an idol?" Ami asked as she, Makoto, Rei, Taipa, and Usagi were sitting in their usual table at the café talking.

"No! No! Because she won't be able to eat meals at all!" Usagi informed the others as she played with the straw from her juice.

"Meals?" Rei asked as she leaned forward.

"To tell you the truth, after yesterday…" Usagi never got to finish what she was about to say because Minako appeared.

"Hi, there! You guys are all here! Look!" Minako yelled as she came over to the table. She pushed Usagi over and finished drinking all of the other girl's juice as she passed out papers that told of a talent audition.

"You are that very star! An audition for a star…" Makoto began reading one of the papers out loud.

"Minako-chan, what are these?" Rei demanded.

"On second thought, to make my debut as an assistant for the Three Lights I will end up being just a suppliment. I've decided to take a couple of auditions with a fair and square manner!" Minako explained for the others.

"Then, you haven't given up on being an idol?" Usagi asked.

"Of course not! All right!" Minako looked down at her watch. "I'm off!" With that Minako went flying back out the door leaving five girls behind waiting for their heads to stop spinning.


	4. The True Figure of a Fighter! A Shockin

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks!

Rikou Kyohaku: Thanks, I've been trying, though some chapers are easier than others since I'm doing pretty much everything from Taipa's perspective so I'll sometimes have extra little bits added in there. This chapter starts to reveal a bit about Taipa, but most of it won't be explained until way later in the story.

Chapter 3- The True Figure of a Fighter! A Shocking Super Transformation

"Five, six, seven, eight…" Taipa heard their choreography instructor calling out the beats while they rehearsed for the musical. Taipa was cast as one of the dancers due to her graceful movements while Three Lights were to be the stars of the show. Taipa was glad to be dancing again since it had been too long since she allowed herself the luxury, but even now she was still working on her mission. She had a hunch that there was something off about the three boys in the band, and auditioned for the musical after finding out that they were the leads. This was the perfect way to get closer to the three of them so she could spy on them.

"Vocals." The director cried only to be disappointed with the sound that she heard following. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Seiya-kun! Do it again!"

"Me again? What was it that you didn't like this time, Ma'am?" Seiya said in mock seriousness.

"Everything!" The director scowled at Seiya as she spoke. "With that level of skill, you can't be the hero in this musical!"

"What?" Seiya jumped up from the knealing possition he had been in a moment before.

"Now do it again!"

The next day were examinations. Taipa was having a fairly easy time of it, but one glance across the room and she could tell some of her classmates weren't feeling the same way. She looked over and found Odango looking stressed out as she chewed on her eraser. Seiya on the other hand banged a fist on his desk and cursed rather loudly while looking like he wanted to kill someone. Taipa couldn't help but wonder if he was still worked up over the rehearsal from the night before. On another glance around the room she saw both Taiki and Yaten grinning. Later after school was over for the day Taipa met up with Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami outside.

"As we thought, we have to take the make-up exam, don't we Minako-chan?" Usagi said as she and Minako faced each other holding hands and looking ready to start crying.

"If we fail the make-up exam, we still have the make-up class, Usagi-chan!" Minako tried to make herself and Usagi feel a bit better.

"We surely can go hand-in-hand!" Usagi said as Taipa started to laugh.

"We shall go anywhere together!" Minako said ignoring Taipa.

"Such arrogance!" Taipa said with a sly grin on her face.

"You guys are optimistic!" Makoto told the two as she stood in between Taipa and Ami while watching Minako and Usagi.

"In high school there is the possibility of staying back another year!" Ami informed them.

"Another year?" Usagi and Minako screamed in unison as they turned to face Ami.

"Well it might be a good idea to spend another year relaxing." Makoto was trying to be helpful.

"Mako-chan!" Minako and Usagi looked like their heads hurt at the mention of being in school a year longer.

"Just what they need! Another year of school!" Taipa burst out laughing at the thought.

"Damn! You're talking like it's none of your business!" All five girls looked up at the sound of Seiya's angry voice to see him walking in their direction with Taiki and Yaten. "What unthoughtful friends! Damn!"

"You're in the group taking the make-up exam, too. Right?" Usagi called out to Seiya when they were close enough for them to hear her.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Seiya growled back at her.

"Seiya is having a hard time with the lessons for the musical, so he's feeling uneasy now!" Yaten explained for Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi.

"A musical?" Minako's eyes became huge as she tried to make sure she heard that right.

"Wow! A musical…" Usagi picked up on Minako's excitement even though she had no clue what a musical was. "Is that a good thing?"

"It sure is!" Minako couldn't believe Usagi didn't know what a musical was and before anyone could stop her she was off on how wonderful musicals are. "Singing, dancing, and also acting, you have to do them all! It's like memorizing English words, chronological tables in history, and equations all at once! Great! Like a miracle!"

"It's nothing so great." Seiya spoke softly with a light blush staining his cheeks. "It's just a matter of memorization."

"But he couldn't memorize during his studies!" All of the girls were over a few feet looking his test that Taiki was holding up. "He scored an 18!"

"Hey! That's my answer sheet!" Seiya turned towards them to yell at them.

"The score is without a doubt, a problem, isn't it?" The girls continued to inspect the exam. "Oh my! There's a chance he'll stay in the same class for another year!"

"That's because of the musical!" Seiya was trying to get their attention away from his test.

"But if you get another bad mark on the make-up exam…" Ami tried warning him about the situation he was in, but Seiya wasn't paying attention.

"No doubt, he will have to stay back in the same class for another year!" Taiki finished for her trying to get Seiya to pay attention.

"I know Akane-san is tough, but I didn't realize that she had this kind of affect on you, Seiya-kun!" Taipa spoke with a smirk as she got a questioning glance from the other four girls.

"Taipa-chan, how would you know?" Makoto asked. She still wasn't quite sure she trusted this new girl.

"I was cast as a dancer in a small role." Taipa proceeded to demonstrate a few moves from one of the routines that she had learned for the musical. She let herself go almost completely this time which made her movements become so fluidic and light that it almost appeared as if she were dancing on air. When she was finished Taipa turned back to Seiya. "What would Akane-san say if she found out that you got another bad mark and had to stay in the same class for another year?" She grinned playfully when she saw Seiya wince at the thought.

"Then, would you like to join our study group?" Rei appeared practically out of nowhere, more than likely just to flirt with Seiya.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Minako asked as surprised as the others.

"We used to have study meetings at my house in preparation for the entrance exams." Rei was trying her best to flirt with Seiya while completely ignoring the other five girls. She walked over and stood between Usagi, and Minako while putting an arm around each girl. "To get in good high schools, we cheered each other on!"

"You didn't have to take an entrance exam, did you Rei-chan?" Minako asked pulling away from the girl slightly. Rei stepped on Minako's foot and began laughing.

"We happen to have a study group starting today! Would you like to join us, Seiya-kun?" Rei went right back to flirting.

"W..w..well, we have to attend the lesson for the musical…" Seiya said as he, Yaten, and Taiki started backing away. All three had terrified looks on their faces.

"I should go too. See you all around!" Taipa waved and took off after the three boys.

"Wow! I want to see it!" Usagi went running after them.

"Me too!" Minako joined in the fun.

"Hey, you guys!" Rei yelled after the two.

"I want to go there too…." Makoto said as she started to leave.

"Mako-chan!" Rei was really starting to get annoyed by everyone leaving her.

"Rei-chan, you fake innocence has failed." Makoto replied as she headed off after the others.

"Unbelievable!" Rei squaked as Ami started digging in her bags.

"Rei-chan, do you want to use my referrence books?" Ami offered her a book, but Rei didn't take it.

"Why should I have a study group by myself?" Rei was nearly fuming by this point.

"Maybe, I want to see the lesson too." Ami said as she started after the others. Ami managed to catch up with the others as Rei followed along behind her. The lesson had already started as they appeared in the doorway behind Minako, Makoto, and Usagi.

"Seeing him like this, he looks cool, doesn't he?" Usagi commented.

"That's true!" Rei agreed with her

"And just look at Taipa-chan!" Ami commented as Taipa passed by the door while she rehearsed her dance routine for the song.

"Yeah, she really looks like she knows what she's doing!" Makoto stared in amazement.

"Seiya-kun, do it again from the beginning!" The director yelled at Seiya once again after the song was finished.

"Again! So, what was bad this time?" Seiya narrowed his eyes in anger as he spoke.

"I told you! Everything!" Akane folded her arms over her chest as she glared at Seiya through her dark glasses.

"You can't tell me, can you? What is bad?" Seiya tried to find some sort of opening to win the arguement.

"I feel that everything is bad. Singing, dancing, and acting!" Akane knew she hit a nerve with that last comment.

"How easy for you to direct the play! You just keep saying bad!" Seiya shot back.

"Since you can't figure it out, this is the only way for me to do it! What part of singing, dancing and acting? I have already told you what I want! If you need me to say more the only thing I can say is 'Are you really a pro?'" Everyone noticed Seiya's clenched fist shaking slightly after that last comment from the director.

"How serious…" Usagi couldn't believe how much pressure everyone in the musical was under. Since they were already stopped the director called a break. The Three Lights moved out into the stairwell along with Taipa, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei.

"Damn!" Seiya cursed loudly after pounding his fist against the wall.

"Hitting the wall won't change Akane-san's mind about your performance, Seiya-kun." Taipa was trying to distract Seiya at least long enough that the rest of the group might be able to calm him down at least some.

"Who is she?" Minako asked as she, Ami, Rei, and Usagi sat on the stairs. Taipa and Seiya stood down at the bottom of the stairs while Taiki stood on the first step leaning against the railing. Makoto and Yaten stood on the stairs behind the four girls as Yaten leaned back against the railing as well.

"Oh? Akane-san? She's the director of the musical." Taiki being the closest to her answered the question.

"She likes Seiya-kun very much!" Yaten added slyly while sipping his drink.

"Your kidding! She's just bullying me!" Seiya yelled back in disgust. "She's complaining about the little things! She's almost reguarding me as the enemy!"

"I know! There's always someone who you can't get along with for some reason!" Usagi sympathized with Seiya.

"You can say that again!" Rei and Usagi were starting one of their usual fights. "Someone like a rash crybaby and somehow a too easy going girl…I don't go well with that kind of girl!"

"Rei-chan! Who are you talking about?" Usagi turned around to face Rei.

"Well you don't want to know!" Rei turned away from her and put up her fake innocence again.

"Rei-chan! I have something I have always thought of telling you…" Both Taiki and Yaten had a shocked look on their face over the conversation that was going on.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I have something that I've always thought of telling you…" Rei shot back. Taipa was still a little surprised at how often the two of them fought, though she was starting to get used to it.

"Well, after all, as they say 'Having quarrels is, in fact a sign of good terms'…" Taiki tried to lighten the mood a bit with no success as the two girls continued fighting.

"That's not true!" Both Usagi and Rei yelled at the same time before continuing to bicker.

"I'd have to agree with Yaten-kun, and Taiki-kun about Akane-san!" Taipa commented just before a loud noise silenced them. Seiya took his fist and hit the wall with it once again.

"She just hates me!" Taipa almost shivered at how cold Seiya's voice was when he spoke.

"How long are you going to have a break?" Akane's voice was heard above them on the stairs. Everyone turned and looked up to see her standing in the doorway. "Come back quickly!"

"This is it!" Seiya muttered just loud enough to catch Taipa's ears.

"And you girls!" The director turned her ice cold stare to the girls sitting on the stairs.

"A..are you talking about us?" Makoto asked since she was the closest to the woman.

"Yes! You're a bother! Get out of here now! First of all, there is something wrong with you, bringing girls to the lesson! Seiya-kun, are you, in fact an idol just because you wish to attract girls?" Everyone was silent while Akane spoke.

"What?" Seiya yelled as his entire body was nearly shaking in anger. The director took her glasses off to look at Seiya properly.

"Sister Angela!" Rei shouted as she recognized the director as a teacher at her school.

"Hino-san?" Akane realized for the first time that she was there.

"Sister Angela?" Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa shouted at the same time trying to figure out if they had heard right. The three of them and Seiya had a lot to think about as they started with the second half of their lesson while the other girls headed home. When Taipa got back to her apartment she was in for the surprise of her life. Delta was there waiting for her along with another girl and both were covered in blood. This other girl had long light blue hair pulled back in a dark blue ribbon. Her sad dark blue eyes locked on Taipa's.

"Delta, Yahola, to what do I owe the surprise?" Taipa asked sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

"Star's gone!" Yahola said looking like she was ready to cry.

"WHAT?" Taipa yelled in surprise.

"We were spying on Galaxia and I insisted on getting a closer look at what was going on. I screwed up and got caught! Sitara opened up a portal and pushed me through before taking the shot that was meant for me!" Delta explained as her eyes never moved from the floor. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Somehow Galaxia managed to get into our base. It was a complete masacre. I was coming back to report on my assignment only to find everyone but Delta dead." Yahola tried to finish without crying, but tears fell anyway.

"Only the three of us are left?" Taipa asked barely in a whisper as she sat down trying to process everything. If Sitara was gone then that made Taipa the leader, but everyone else was gone too. Nearly all of her thousands of sisters were now dead.

"We couldn't find any trace of Najila, or Lord Kael." Delta spoke as tears began rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Taipa slowly stood up not saying a word. She decided she would open up a portal that lead to their base and destroy it. Being the leader she now had the ability to completely seal and destroy the portals between their world and others. After summoning a portal, she began to glow with a soft violet light as the portal turned into a door that closed itself and locked. Once the portal was sealed Taipa summoned her sword. In her hand appeared a violet hilt with a black star joining a silvery blade to it. There were lavander wings on either side of the star to protect her hands and the blade itself had a slight violet glow to it. Raising the sword above her head with both hands, Taipa brought it down slicing the door in half. Each half of the door crumbled and disappeared. The portal leading to their base had been destroyed. Silently Taipa helped Delta and Yahola get cleaned up. Just as the three were settling down to try and get some sleep there was a loud crash in the living room of the apartment.

"TAIPA!" A man's voice rang through the apartment. Taipa came running out of her bedroom. In addition to Delta and Yahola who were sleeping on the sofas in her living room she found a young man with black hair and matching eyes that looked around her physical age and another girl that had short bright red hair with pink eyes. When the man saw her enter the room he glared at her. He was the same one on the throne that she stood before when she accepted her current mission. "Care to explain where Sitara is, and why Najila and I can no longer access the portal to our base?"

"Lord Kael, I do not know what happened to Star, but when Delta and Yahola showed up here unexpectedly after finding a masacre at the base, I did what I thought a good leader should. I destroyed the portal in order to protect the rest of my warriors." Taipa defended herself with her violet eyes shining fiercly. Delta and Yahola stepped forward to explain what happened earlier. Kael dropped to his knees in the spot where he was standing.

"First Galaxia was lost to us before she could even ascend, now Star and everyone else but the five of us." Kael whispered as tears began to rise in his onyx eyes. "It can't be."

"Unfortunately it is. As painful as it is, I still have a mission to complete and I need my rest." Taipa started heading back towards her bedroom to go to sleep. Sensing all eyes on her she turned around to face the others. "I gave my word that I would complete this mission no matter what and I intend to keep that promise."

'I'm sorry everyone.' Taipa thought after she closed the door to her bedroom. She fully intended on completing her mission, but right now she had a personal mission that was going to come first. "Somehow, someway, I vow that I will see the end of Galaxia's Reign!" She whispered her vow to herself as she was determined to finish it before continuing with the mission that brought her to this world.

The next evening Akane, Seiya, and Taipa were at the rehearsal room late working on getting Seiya absolutely perfect in the roll. Since Akane didn't know that much about dancing she was going to call in the choreographer when Seiya requested she bring in Taipa. Knowing how graceful Taipa had been dancing she agreed which brought Taipa to calling out commands as Seiya went through the dance moves again and again while Akane decided whether or not it was what she wanted.

"It's so late." Akane said when she looked at her watch after Seiya was finally getting everything the way she wanted it. "Why don't we call it a day?"

"No! Not yet!" Seiya called out not even stopping the dance he was perfecting. Without saying another word Akane left to get refreshments. Moments later her scream peirced the building. Both Seiya and Taipa ran out into the stairway just in time to see Akane's star seed being stolen.

"Akane-san!" Seiya yelled as he dropped to the floor, with agony apparent on his face. They both watched helpless as their director turned into a phage. "Damn you!"

"Sailor Director!" The newly formed phage spoke her name. Sailor Director had blonde hair, purple skin, a camera on her head, a megaphone for one hand and film for the other. She wore a pink body suit with white trim and boots.

"Camera! Start!" Sailor Director began attacking Seiya and Taipa as soon as Sailor Iron Mouse was gone. She sent a line of film that hit the railing inbetween the two sending Taipa flying back into the rehearsal room where she hit her head. "Cut! Cut! Cut!" Seiya just stood there for a moment checking to see if Taipa was awake as Sailor Director started up the stairs towards him. "Ready? Start!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Taipa, having been knocked out for a second, woke up just as Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

"No way!" Taipa whispered to herself as a black clad Starlight stood between herself and the phage.

"Breaking through the evil darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" Sailor Star Fighter struck a pose as she prepared to do battle with the phage.

"Oh good! Good! Camera! Start!" Sailor Director attacked once more.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter sent her attack after a moment of hesitation. Taipa could tell that she didn't want to attack the creature that had once been their director. The phage landed at the bottom of the stairs while Sailor Star Fighter stood at the top whispering her appologies. "Please forgive me!"

"Stop right there!" Taipa barely heard Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars show up. Her head was spinning with information now that she knew Seiya's real reason for being in Tokyo. Before she knew it Akane was back to normal and the three Sailor Soldiers were on their way. Quietly Taipa did her best to keep up as she followed Sailor Star Fighter to where she transformed back into Seiya and from there followed him back to the apartment he shared with the other two Lights. She fell behind, but having been there with the three of them, plus Minako and Usagi she knew where she was going. Taipa rang the bell.

"What do you want?" Snapped Yaten when he opened the door. Taiki and Seiya weren't too far behind him.

"I know your secret." Taipa stated simply as she stood there watching the three. Seiya's eyes became wide as he realized that she probably saw him transform.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Yaten asked angrily. When Taipa remained silent for a moment he continued. "I don't like being bothered and right now you are a bother so just answer my question so you can be on your way."

"I know you three are the Sailor Starlights."


	5. Dreams and Romance on a Star! Taiki's T

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy lately. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I keep rewriting it and it's not getting any better so oh well I guess it'll have to do. I just hope it isn't too horrible!

Chapter 4- Dreams and Romance on a Star! Taiki's Transformation

"WHAT?" Both Yaten and Taiki yelled at the top of their lungs. Seiya's eyes dropped in shame knowing that he was to blame for her knowing.

"I know you three are the Sailor Starlights." Taipa paused for a second before she continued. "I've got a score to settle with Galaxia, but I need your help."

"We can't help you. We're not here to fight Galaxia." Taiki said bluntly turning away from Taipa as he began walking back into the apartment. Seiya and Yaten watched Taipa for a moment to see what she was going to do.

"I don't expect you to help me fight her. I need information about the Sailor Wars. All I know is that it brought you three and Galaxia to this planet." Taipa's determination shown fiercly in her eyes.

"Our princess knows more about it than we do." Seiya said simply.

"Could I speak with her?" Taipa asked as hope began to find its way through her pained expression.

"She isn't here." Yaten grouched at her.

"We don't know where she is." Taiki walked back towards the door. He had been listening the entire time. "We came here to look for her. As soon as we find her, we're leaving this planet and never looking back."

"Please! I'll help you find look for her if you'll let me ask her about the War." Taipa fell to her knees, pleading with them. At this point they were her only chance at getting revenge for Star and the others.

"If we agree, you won't expect us to fight Galaxia at your side, will you?" Yaten surprised Seiya and Taiki with a gentle tone in his voice.

"No." Taipa said simply. "Whether or not you fight against Galaxia is your choice. I merely ask for knowledge." Taipa couldn't even look at them as the tears began pouring down her cheeks. They were tears of pain and anger. For the first time since Delta and Yahola appeared, Taipa let the tears flow as she completely broke down.

"We'll help you." Yaten spoke softly as he helped her up and led her inside. Seiya and Taiki joined him in helping her dry her tears.

"You can't tell anyone about this, you do realize that?" Taiki asked harshly.

"I do. The only ones that I could possibly ever tell would be Usagi-chan and her friends, but they've got enough of their own secrets to worry about." Taipa spoke softly. "I swear on my honor as a senshi that I won't tell a soul about the three of you."

"You, you're a senshi?" Seiya stuttered out. He had wide eyes for the second time that night along with Taiki and Yaten.

"Yes I am a senshi, at least I used to be. My princess and sister senshi were slain by Galaxia. That's why I want to see her dead. I refuse to fight unless it is necessary or it's against Galaxia." Taipa refused to look up at any of them as she spoke. It didn't take much longer for the four of them to decide upon a cover for Taipa. Since she helped Seiya with the choreography for the musical, he suggested that the band hired her to choreograph their concerts.

The next morning when Taipa arrived at school with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, they found that the results of the high school exam were posted. Everyone was crowding around it to see how well they did. Usagi left out a yell when she saw the results.

"Again, Taiki-san and Ami-chan got first place!" Usagi announced loud enough for the entire school to hear. At the time Taipa was standing just outside of her classroom, but could hear the conversation the others were having, clear as a bell.

"Taiki-san is a great man to be able to compete with Ami-chan." Makoto commented.

"Taiki-san is super!" Minako thought a moment before she continued. "You know what?"

"What?" Usagi asked as both she and Makoto looked over at her.

"I'll have to ask Taiki-san to teach me how to do the homework." Minako took off to find Taiki.

"Me too!" Usagi yelled as she dashed off just after Minako leaving a speechless Makoto still in the hallway. Taipa, trying to avoid being run over by the two girls, sheheaded to her seat behind Yaten.

"Taiki-san! Taiki-san!" Minako ran up to Taiki's desk. The poor unsuspecting boy was reading until she appeared.

"Taiki-san! Taiki-san!" Taiki looked up from his book to see two blondes competing for his attention.

"I can't figure out the math homework at all. So, can you teach me?" Minako asked batting her eyelashes.

"So, can you teach me?" Usagi repeated while batting her eyelashes as well. In an instant the two blondes were glaring at each other trying to be the one to get Taiki's attention.

"Okay. Go ahead and copy my notes!" Taiki offered his notebook to the girls.

"Thank you!" Both girls yelled excitedly as they both took the notebook from him.

"Me first, Minako-chan!" Usagi pulled the notebook closer to herself.

"Hey, me first!" Minako yelled pulling the book back towards her.

"How come?" Usagi asked as the two continued their game of tug-of-war.

"Because I came here first!" Minako pointed out.

"You came here just one second before. Don't put it up in the air!" Usagi refused to let go.

"Even if I came 0.0000001 of a second before, I'm still first!" Minako argued.

"First of all, you always try to fool me with such explanations…" Usagi complained, but Minako cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't you know that old saying, 'if you dig out the gold you'll make a safe hit?'" Minako once again mixed up her sayings.

"Don't you mean, 'first come, first serve?'" Taiki asked while he watched the two girls with wide eyes. He no sooner finished speaking when a loud ripping sound was heard. His notebook ripped leaving each girl holding one half of it. Taiki looked ready to scream as he covered his head with his hands and the book he was once reading. Not too much later Taipa was talking with Taiki about the television show that he was appearing on that evening. As they walked down the stairs they heard Ami talking with their teacher Professor Amanogawa.

"You call the comet just like a girlfriend, don't you?" Ami asked. Taipa was just close enough to see the teacher blush at the comment.

"Oh….well…" Professor Amanogawa was searching for something to say.

"I calculated the exact time! Tomorrow night…" Ami was surprised when Taiki cut her off as he appeared with Taipa.

"9:15 in the southern sky. Almost crossing over Kantarus. We can see it for 10 minutes, right?" Taiki said as he and Taipa made their way over to their fellow student and their teacher.

"Are you Taiki from Class 1?" Professor Amanogawa asked Taiki.

"Yes." Taiki replied.

"And you are?" The teacher asked as he turned to Taipa.

"Sutarno Taipa, also from Class 1. It is an honor to meet you, Amanogawa-sensei. I look forward to seeing your comet." Taipa gave a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It is my pleasure to have a few students who know about it in this school." Professor Amanogawa had a dreamy look on his face.

"It is I who am surprised to know a physics teacher wo disreguarded an invitation from Cambridge University to be a visiting professor in the theoretical astronomy laboratory." Taiki took the opportunity to show of his knowledge of the professor.

"You know me pretty well." The teacher was rather surprised by Taiki's speech.

"It was in the files I received." Taipa knew what Taiki was talking about, but by the look on the others faces it was clear that they didn't.

"Files?" Professor Amanogawa asked.

"Tonight, you're supposed to attend the filming of a children's program, aren't you?" Taiki asked as Taipa smirked knowing quite well where this was going.

"Yes…"

"I am going to be there as the M.C." Taiki notified the two others.

"Oh, that's why…" Professor Amanogawa realized what was going on now.

"But, why didn't you go to Cambridge?" Taiki asked.

"Well….I just like watching stars." The teacher replied with a hint of dreaminess in his voice. "I can feel richness in my mind when I'm watching the sky at night. Where from and where to...are humans going….?"

"You're romanitc, aren't you?" Ami asked her teacher.

"Space is full of dreams and romance…" Professor Amanogawa replied with a laugh.

"In academic research, you don't need dreams or romance, do you?" Taiki asked.

"I don't think so. I think he could find the comet because he has dreams and romance." Ami replied after she recovered from the shock of Taiki's question.

"You're Mizuno-san?" Taiki turned to Ami.

"Yes." Ami nodded at the question.

"I can't reguard your opinion as coming from the same number one student in the class." Both Taiki and Ami locked eyes, half in challenge and half in question.

"Hey guys, would you want to come over to my house tomorrow night to see the Wataru Comet?" Professor Amanogawa took the oportunity to ease the tension that the stare down was causing.

"Sure!" Ami answered right away. Taiki headed back towards the stairs to continue heading downward with Taipa following right along with him. That night Taipa missed going to the show since she was working on creating some new dance routines for the next Three Lights concert. The entire next day it rained non-stop. After school was over Taipa was taking the three boys through some new dance routines for their next concert. During the break Taiki was being quieter than usual. He kept staring out the window at the rain. Taipa had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"What do you say we quit here for tonight and go see that comet?" Taipa suggested after she walked up and placed a gentle hand on Taiki's upper arm since she was too short to reach his shoulder easily.

"Ok." Taiki replied with a smile full of warmth and gratitude. Not long after they were pulling up in front of Professor Amanogawa's house. "I can only think of her words. Something is wrong with me." The comment made Taipa giggle as they each stood there a moment under their own umbrellas. The two were about to start into the house when they heard a scream. "That voice…"

"Ami-chan?" Taipa and Taiki both threw down their umbrellas and ran to see a phage attacking Ami.

"Study hard." The phage yelled as Ami barely dodged the attack.

"Amanogawa-sensei!" Ami tried to reach the part of him deep inside that was still human.

"Wait here." Taiki told Taipa, who nodded. "Maker Star Power, Make-up!"

"Study Hard!" The phage knocked Ami down with his attack and was preparing to attack again when Sailor Star Maker appeared.

"Breaking through the evil darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Maker! Stage on!"

"You study hard, too!" The phage attacked Sailor Star Maker. She just got out of the way in time to see the spot where she had been standing crumble to pieces.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker sent her attack at the phage only to have Ami push the phage to the ground before the attack could hit him. "W..what are you doing?"

"Please don't. He's the teacher that I respect the most!" Ami pleaded.

"Study.." The phage prepared to hit Ami with it's whip. Sailor Star Maker was able to react in time to kick it out of the phage's hand.

"That phage is no longer the teacher that you respect!" Sailor Star Maker was surprised by Ami's next comment.

"No! I'm sure he can come back! As a teacher who taught us dreams and romance!"

"Are dreams and romance important?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"The very minds which seek dreams and romance gives us the energy to work!" As Ami spoke, Sailor Star Maker's eyes widened as she finally understood what Ami had been trying to tell her all along.

"That makes sense." Sailor Star Maker whispered to herself.

"All right!" The phage was back up and preparing to attack. "Study hard!" Sailor Star Maker was just barely able to scoop up Ami and move before the attack hit the ground where the two of them were.

"To study, is not what I want." Everyone looked to see where the voice came from.

"Who's next?" The phage looked around and finally was able to spot someone standing by the gates.

"Ami is a number one genius girl at the Tenth Street High School, a walking reference book. I can't forgive you for bullying her! To be honest with you, I really hate to study, but I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty sailor senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Maker looked glad to see her.

"You came!" Ami yelled when she saw the blonde heroine.

"Go to a desk!" The phage sent an attack flying straight at Sailor Moon.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked as she ducked.

"Open the text book!" The phage sent another attack.

"No!" Sailor Moon jumped up to avoid being hit by the chalk-like darts that were headed in her direction.

"Open the exam book!" The phage sent a larger attack that Sailor Moon just barely was able to dodge.

"I am having a headache!" Sailor Moon cried when she finished dodging.

"Study! Study!" The phage was preparing to attack once more.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker attacked the phage before the phage could attack anyone else.

"Amanogawa-sensei!" Ami yelled when she saw the phage that was once her teacher fall.

"Don't worry! I reduced its power to half!" Sailor Star Maker comforted her. She continued when Ami looked at her in shock. "He's your respectful teacher, isn't he? Sailor Moon! Now!"

"St…study!" The phage tried to get up.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon healed the phage to leave the teacher in its place.

"Professor! Thank…" Ami turned to thank Sailor Star Maker, but when she looked the senshi wasn't there.

"Ami-chan! It stopped raining!" Sailor Moon told her friend. When the two looked up there was a part in the clouds just over head so that they could see the stars shining above them. So it wouldn't seem suspicious, Taipa and Taiki waited a few minutes before walking back towards the house to see the comet.

"I promised that I would come when it stopped raining!" Taiki said to Ami once everyone was up in the observatory. Minako, Makoto, and Rei had arrived in the meantime. Ami nodded while Professor Amanogawa looked through the telescope.

"Now I can see it! The Wataru Comet!" Professor Amanogawa said as it came into view.

"Francois, isn't it?" Ami asked making the older man blush. Both burst out laughing.

"I can see it, the dreams and romance that you were talking about. I'll make the most of the dreams and romance that I have!" Taiki said as he gazed up at the comet when it was his turn.

"I'll see it after Taiki-san!" Usagi announced.

"After me!" Minako shouted.

"I said it first!" Usagi insisted.

"You said it just one second before. Don't put it up in the air!" Minako replied.

"Even if I said it 0.0000001 of a second before, I'm still first!" Usagi yelled back. Everyone else in the room sighed over the two that were acting like three-year-olds.

"Usagi-chan! That's what I said before!" Minako continued.

"Oh? I didn't know that!" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Oh, please you two!" Makoto tried to break up the quarrel. "Okay, in order to avoid a

quarrel, I'll see it next!"

"Mako-chan! Come on!" Both Usagi and Minako yelled at once. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing.


	6. Luna Saw It! The True Character of Yaten

Chapter 5- Luna Saw It! The True Character of Yaten!

Taipa was walking down a street downtown where there were several stores around. She needed to get away for a bit. She was now all but living with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Ever since the others appeared in her apartment a few nights ago she had been avoiding going there as much as possible. The few nights that she did go back there only to sleep she ended up crying herself to sleep. Since then she spent a few of the nights sleeping on the boys' couch and the others she spent sleeplessly wandering around Tokyo. Looking up she saw Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto stopping in front of a store with a sale on televisions. Several of them were turned on, displaying a show about celebrities and their pets.

"Oh! It's Yaten!" Minako pointed out as the five of them stopped to watch the program. Seizing the opportunity to gather knowledge about the odd group of girls she stopped across the street and pretended to be interested in something hanging in the window, but instead was intent on listening to the girls. "Cool!" Minako said as she stared at the image of Yaten on the TV. Taipa couldn't help but feel a little jealous even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Let me see!" Usagi yelled as she moved so she could see the TV.

"Oh? That cat!" Taipa couldn't tell who said that. She didn't recognize the man's voice and she didn't see anyone else with the girls, just a white cat.

"What a pretty cat!" The reporter on the TV said as she interviewed Yaten.

"She's my family." Yaten replied as he held the black cat with the odd crescent moon shaped marking on her forehead.

"Have you kept her for a long time?" The reporter asked as Yaten reached up and scratched the cat under the chin.

"Isn't she Luna?" Makoto asked as the five of them stared at the cat on the television.

"It's Luna, isn't she?" Ami said as more of a question than a statement.

"Without a doubt!" Rei said when she got a good look at the cat.

"It's Luna!" Usagi confirmed.

"Luna, how come?" Came the masculine voice again that Taipa could only figure came from the cat. After all it wasn't the first talking cat she had come across. Back the first battle she had witnessed here, Sailor Moon was arguing with a talking cat named Luna.

"I thought that cat looked familiar!" Whispered to herself as she headed off on her way again.

Flashback

"It's moving! That way!" Seiya yelled as he, Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa ran after a chameleon.

"Quick! Catch it!" Taiki yelled as he and Seiya were reaching at the cement wall next to the sidewalk trying to get the small animal. As Taipa and Yaten got closer, Taipa noticed a black cat with a funny cresent shaped mark on its forehead over near where the chameleon was.

"Oh, well…I bought it at a department store." Seiya said when the lizard scampered up into a tree.

"Now that it's hiding behind the leaves, there's nothing we can do." Taiki and Seiya both stood there watching it in the tree as Yaten and Taipa caught up with them.

"What do we do now?" Yaten asked as he walked over to Taiki and Seiya. Taipa continued to walk past them and over towards the cat.

"There's a cat over here!" Taipa called out to the boys who ignored her.

"'Let's see stars' pets!' without having a pet….don't take such an odd job!" Taiki scolded Yaten.

"Right! It's your fault, Yaten!" Seiya agreed.

"Who told me to train it to sit on the back of my hand, then took it out of the cage?" Yaten glared accusedly at Seiya.

"Hey, guys! A cat!" Taipa yelled at them again, but not even one was listening to her.

"Shall we buy another?" Taiki suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"It took me two weeks to get it!" Yaten yelled back.

"We can't make it!" Seiya replied. Taipa continued to watch the cat. There was something familiar about the cat that she couldn't quite place. It seemed to be sitting there watching and listening to their conversation almost like it could understand what they were saying.

"In such a circumstance, it doesn't matter whether it's a dog or cat, does it?" Taiki offered and a light finally went on in their heads.

"A cat?" The three of them looked up at the black cat sitting there.

"I've been trying to tell you guys that for the past five minutes!" Taipa grumbled.

"Come here!" Yaten reached out for the cat, who came to him willingly.

"Why is it that no one ever listens to me?" Taipa mumbled to herself.

"What? Did you say something?" Seiya asked Taipa, who gave him a look that said 'ready to kill'.

End Flashback

"He doesn't seem particularly suspicious." Taipa heard Usagi say as she, Minako, Ami, and Makoto hid behind a bush close by. Taipa had been leaning up against a tree, reading and Yaten was leaning on another side of the same tree, he happened to have the side that was closest to where Usagi and the others were.

"Please don't talk as if he's a theif!" Ami scolded Usagi.

"We've got company." Taipa whispered to Yaten, never takingher eyes off of her book.

"I know. I was hoping they'd go away." Yaten replied, not lifting his eyes either. While Taipa didn't remove her eyes from the book she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, I think you should ask him directly." Makoto suggested.

"That's right! There must be a reason….a reason why Luna and Yaten-kun were on TV, still hanging over my head!" Minako huffed out as she glared over at Yaten.

"Really…" Ami, Usagi, and Makoto said together as they sighed.

"Alright, I'll ask him!" Usagi got up and was about to come over.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind and stopped her.

"Huh?" The four girls turned around to see another girl standing there clutching an envelope.

"You're Miss Tsukino in Class1, first year, aren't you?" She asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Yes, right…." Usagi trailed off.

"Well, please take this…" The girl closed her eyes and held out the envelope revealing that it was sealed with a red, heart-shaped sticker.

"A l…love letter?" Makoto gasped. She, Minako and Ami looked at Usagi with wide eyes as Usagi blushed.

"Well, I appreciate your feelings, but there is already someone…" At Usagi's words the girl pulled the letter closer to her.

"Oh, no…" The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry!" Usagi felt the need to comfort the girl. "Even though you can't be a grilfriend you may want to be one of my friends, and it's better to fall in love with a boy!" The girl looked up at Usagi, shocked.

"When you said, 'there is already someone', was that about yourself?" She asked, the sadness gone from her eyes.

"Yes. I feel a bit awkward, but that's right." Usagi said with a silly cheerful grin.

"Oh….I understand! Please pass this to Yaten! See you!" The girl handed Usagi the letter and ran off. Usagi turned her head towards the other girls, still half trying to figure out what happened.

"Who thought it would got to Usagi?" Minako asked playfully as she began nudging Usagi in the side with her elbow.

"Sorry, I thought Usagi is that type of girl…" Ami admitted absent-mindedly. Upon receiving shocked looks from the other three she continued. "Oh! I don't mean that in particular!"

"Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked as she walked up to him. For the first time she noticed that Taipa was sitting next to him against the tree. "Oh hi, Taipa-chan!" When she was met with silence from both people she turned back to Makoto, Minako, and Ami.

"Usagi, go on!"

"Quick! Usagi!" Both Makoto and Minako said at the same time while waving her on.

"Yaten-kun, what are you reading?" Usagi asked hoping to get a response this time.

"Nothing special, when I'm reading, no one bothers me unless they have errands, like you!" Yaten sounded calm for the moment, but Taipa had a funny feeling that was about to change, especially when Usagi was involved. Yaten was about to go back to reading when Usagi snatched the book out of his hands.

"What is this?" Usagi asked as she began looking it over.

"What are you doing?" Yaten did nothing to hid the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I called you because I have some errands!" Usagi shot back. Taipa took this as her cue to stand and leave.

"Huh? Where are you going, Taipa-chan?" Usagi asked when she saw the other girl leaving. She stood up straight as she waited for a response.

"Some place where I can read in peace." Taipa called back as she disappeared around the corner, just close enough that she could still hear what was going on. Yaten stood up then as well.

"What you call an errand, I guess is something like handing over someone else's love letter!" Yaten picked up the bottle of water that had been sitting next to him and drank the end of it.

"Bingo!" Usagi said somewhat surprised that he already knew.

"I get too many of those!" Yaten replied.

"Here!" Usagi handed over his book and the letter, but Yaten only threw it away with his empty bottle. "Ah! What did you do?"

"A vinyl bottle isn't inflammable?" Yaten asked, confused about why Usagi was yelling.

"The love letter! You disposed of it without reading it! Why do you ignore a girl's decision?" Usagi shot back with anger burning in her eyes.

"It's none of your business!" Yaten didn't bother to look at her.

"That's not the point!" Usagi replied.

"That is the point!" Yaten said as he walked off. Taipa had been listening into the conversation, but shrugged when Yaten left in another direction. After that Taipa decided it was time to leave, herself.

Later Taipa planned to meet up with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki at the TV studio. She was approaching the filming room and saw Yaten coming out of it, and a little black cat in front of her looking at Yaten as well. Taipa was about to yell his name, but someone else beat her to it.

"Yaten-kun!" Came a woman's voice from behind him. "You always go straight home!" Noriko Okamachi walked out of the room right behind Yaten. "You have a cat, don't you? A person who has a cat is often lonesome, so I wonder if you're lonesome, too, Yaten-kun. Noriko is lonesome without Juliana. Until recently Noriko had a siamese, but I got tired of it. Siamese don't feel soft like this…Yaten-kun, is your cat a mixed breed? I mean…something like that! I recommend a Himalayan than something like that!"

"So, what do you want?" Yaten's face plainly showed that he was annoyed with Noriko.

"Well, I like cooking…..so I want to cook for you, Yaten-kun… Would you come to Noriko's next time….?"

"You see…" Yaten began.

"What?"

"The way you talk sounds dull!" Yaten said bluntly. "I'm already fed up with you posing as my girlfriend in the play!"

"How terrible of you to say so….Noriko would be… again.." Noriko began sobbing in front of Yaten.

"You're so dull! Please stop it!" Yaten put a hand on his forehead and pushed it up through his hair, ruffling it a bit. "You're not my type and I don't want to be with you except on business."

"I understand! Keep being cheeky as you are!" Noriko shot back in anger. "You're just a seasonal idol!" Her cat left out a 'meow' and Noriko hit the poor thing in the head. "Shut up!" She told it before storming off.

"I think we are both seasonal, all right." Yaten said looking back at her. He heard another meow and looked down to see a black cat and Taipa. "Hi, how did you know I was here?" He asked the cat as he scooped her up in his arms.

"It seems you have a way with animals, or at least females in general." Taipa said with a small chuckle. She was trying to hide the jealousy she felt over Noriko trying to get close to Yaten.

"Don't joke about that!" Yaten said as they headed down to the car to meet Seiya and Taiki.

"As I told you, Black came back, didn't she?" Seiya asked once everyone was in the car and they were on their way back to the apartment. Taiki was driving and Taipa sat in the other front seat while Yaten and Seiya sat in the middle seats of the van.

"Come on! Don't call her by such a strange name!" Yaten snapped at Seiya before turning to the small cat on his lap. "I gave you a better name, didn't I?"

"What is it?" Taiki asked sarcastically from the front seat.

"Haven't decided it yet…" Yaten admitted reluctantly.

"Then, Black should be fine!" Seiya said triumphantly.

"No!" Yaten hated the name.

"How about Juliana?" Taiki joked.

"You said something to Noriko, didn't you? She was super upset!" Seiya asked.

"I told her the truth…" Yaten muttered quietly.

"Are you disposing of your fan letters?" Seiya accused.

"You shouldn't do that! You're reducing the number of fans." Taiki scolded when Yaten stayed quiet.

"I just can't believe them…" Yaten said softly, his voice full of sadness. "Without knowing our true figures….how can they say they like us?"

"That's true…." Taiki began. "In this world there is something like passion."

"Intuition…or inspiration…" Seiya continued. "You might feel that you like someone when you first see her.

"What happened, you two?" Yaten asked, a bit shocked over what he was hearing from the two. "Have you forgotten…. Someone? We don't care for those without the true shine of a star, do we? I won't! I'll never accept anyone except her…"

"I know…" Seiya put a comforting hand on Yaten's shoulder. "That's why we're singing!"

"Right, to see the only woman in the galaxies." Taiki agreed.

"I can't believe the people of this world… Not a single one…" Yaten said sadly.

"I know what you're sayeing but…" Taiki began. He sounded just as sad.

"We only need that person…" Yaten said as he stroked the cat gently. The entire time Taipa sat up in the front seat not saying a word. She had known that there could never be anything between her and Yaten because each of them had their duties as a senshi first and foremost, but to sit there and hear the way Yaten talked about his princess brought tears of sadness to Taipa's eyes.

'There will never truly be room for me in his heart or his life.' Taipa thought to herself as she tried to keep the tears from falling. After they got back to the apartment Taipa went out for a walk to clear her mind and refocus herself on her duties as a senshi. She was spending entirely too much time acting like a regular human, worrying about school, friends, and especially unattainable boys. When she got back Yaten was walking towards the car with the little black cat in his arms.

"Where are you off to?" Taipa asked, slightly surprised to see him going on on something that wasn't a business matter.

"I was going to head down to the pet store and see about making this pretty little cat, even more beautiful." Yaten opened the car door.

"Oh, ok." Taipa replied not even trying to hid the fact that she was a bit depressed.

"Want to come along?" Yaten hoped the trip would put her in a more cheerful mood.

"Ok." Taipa said simply as she got into the car as well. In no time at all they were at the pet shop and the little cat was in the middle of a, not so wonderful, bath.

"Be a good girl! Don't move!" The woman at the pet store told the cat as she dunked the cat down in the soapy water. "You have a good sense, Yaten-kun! She is good and soft!"

"Please stop chatting and do it quickly!" Yaten told the woman. Taipa chuckled to herself. She could easily tell that Yaten was quickly getting annoyed with the woman.

"All right! I love your cool attitude, too!" Taipa raised her eyebrow at the woman's comment and turned to look at a cage of birds. She wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing at the woman since she had no clue how annoyed Yaten was with her. "Do you feel itchy anywhere?" The woman was now talking to the cat like she expected it to answer her back. Soon the little cat was in a pretty blue dress with a little pink coat and a little hat with a matching pink ribbon on it. "Look! How pretty she is!"

"Looks good!" Yaten said as the woman handed the cat over. Taipa couldn't help feeling a little foolish for getting a twinge of jealousy over Yaten's comment. After all it was only a cat!

"Here you go! Sorry to keep you waiting!" The woman said as Yaten took the cat. Taipa heard a pair of footsteps getting closer and looked up to see none other than Noriko walk in.

"Yaten-kun! You use this shop, too?" Noriko said in a voice that Taipa found rather annoying. By the look on Yaten's face he thought the same.

"What are you up to?" Yaten asked letting his annoyance show in his voice.

"My goodness! Your cat's dress is pretty, Yaten-kun!" Noriko said with a little bit of laughter. "But underneath, there is something that totally doesn't match! Sorry to invite you the other day! Noriko didn't know that you're gay, right?" Having said that the little cat launched itself at Noriko and managed to scratch her hand. Noriko was about to slap the cat when Taipa grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Why don't you leave the poor thing alone. Come on Yaten-kun, I think it's time we leave." Taipa left go of Noriko's arm and began heading towards the door

"Oh what's this? Noriko has surely stumbled on something! It seems you like your women the same way you like your cats, plain!" Noriko laughed herself silly until the door burst open and a bright light shown on her and Yaten. Taipa had to jump off to the side to avoid being creamed by the door when it swung open.

"In the drama, 'Mr. Higashi's girlfriend is a pretty one!' We know that yaten and Noriko are acting, but in fact, are intimate in private life, too!" A small mousy, white haired lady with a light pack strapped to her back spoke not even noticing Taipa who was just barely inside the door.

"W….who are you?" Noriko asked as she put up a hand to block the light from shining in her eyes.

"I am someone like this!" The mousy lady held up a business card stating that she was a producer from Galaxy T.V. The cat, Juliana, who Noriko had been holding jumped down from her owner's arms.

"Juliana!" Noriko scolded the cat as the producer lady walked up to her.

"The camera is running! Take care!" She whispered to Noriko who immediately put on a smile.

"Oh, no! Please don't!" Noriko said with a coy, almost flirtatious laugh that without a doubt was only a show for the camera.

"How long have you been dating Yaten?" The producer asked her.

"Dating? We're not yet…" Noriko trailed off dreamily as Taipa walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. She had a feeling that she didn't particularly want to hear the proceeding conversation.

"How foolish!" Yaten said even though no one was paying attention.

"Because you say 'we', can we consider that your relationship is pretty well-developed?" Came the next question from the producer. Yaten sighed and gave up. He left the room and joined Taipa in the hall. Yaten kept going and Taipa followed him out of the building. A scream was heard as they were walking across the parking lot. Taipa looked at Yaten as the cat jumped out of his arms and ran back towards the building. Yaten and Taipa followed until they were standing right outside the door looking in to see Sailor Iron Mouse stealing Noriko's star seed. Yaten hesitated right outside the door.

"Yaten-kun, what's wrong?" Taipa asked as she could see him wrestling with an internal battle.

"I give up." Having said that he sat down and cupped his head in his hands. "Nothing… What we do means nothing… without finding her! Space…would end…" Yaten looked up when the little black cat proceeded to go into the room where Noriko was. "H..hey!" Yaten looked up to see the little cat run at Sailor Iron Mouse and attack her. His eyes were clouded over with thoughts. Taipa put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Her actions might not have been right, but you also have to realize that she hasn't been exposed to pain and sacrifice that we have. She doesn't know any better." Yaten looked at Taipa when she finished speaking. He nodded as Sailor Iron Mouse threw the cat straight through the window of the shop. Yaten hurried around to check on the cat as Noriko's star seed turned black. Noriko began to turn into a phage. Taipa stayed put when she heard a familiar voice ring through the shop.

"Stop right there!"

"I… didn't hear you…" Sailor Iron Mouse grumbled. She turned to leave, but was hit in the head with something small and round. Taipa couldn't see clearly what it was. "What did you do to me?"

"Everyone knows it…" Sailor Moon began as everyone looked up to see five sailor senshi standing there.

"A pet shop is a place of dreams!" Sailor Mars began.

"In addition, you attacked the private lives of idols!" Sailor Mercury continued.

"We can't forgive you at all!" Sailor Jupiter spoke next.

"I agree! Even I hesitate, sometimes!" Taipa had to laugh at Sailor Venus' comment since she knew it was really Minako, and she knew what Minako could be like.

"Venus!" The rest of the senshi scolded their friend.

"Sorry!" Sailor Venus said sheepishly.

"Today's business is over now! Are you paying me for overtime work?" Sailor Iron Mouse shot back at the five senshi.

"Agent of love and justice!" Sailor Moon was continuing on with her speech as if she didn't even hear her opponent.

"Hey, are you listening?" Sailor Iron Mouse was clearly getting annoyed.

"Sailor Pretty Soldier…"

"Hello?"

"Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished her speech to find Sailor Iron Mouse stepping back into a phone booth.

"See you! I'm leaving!" With that the phone booth disappeared.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon stood there dumbfounded.

"She's gone!" Sailor Venus commented.

"Because you kept going on!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"Don't mention it!" Sailor Moon whined as Noriko finished turning into a phage.

"Sailor Mademoiselle!" The phage said its name. It had long red hair with pale green skin. She wore a red leotard with lavander stockings and purple high heels. "Good looking with pretty eyes and teeth, a clear head and, further…" The phage proceeded to take of her leotard.

"I don't want to see it! Pervert!" All five senshi chorused as they hid their eyes with their hands.

"I have a great body, too! You see?" The phage was wearing skimpy black underwear where she once had a leotard.

"So what?" The senshi all asked together.

"Oh, you have no waist!" The phage had an evil grin on her face as she glared at Sailor Moon.

"Well I… do i? I think I'm an average high school student!" Sailor Moon with a nervous giggle.

"Too easy! Sagging in you body means sagging in your mind!" A whip appeared in the phage's hand as she spoke. When she finished she cracked it towards the five senshi causing them to scatter. From behind her Taipa heard someone approaching.

"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!" In a flash of light Sailor Star Healer was there ready to make her entrance as Taipa turned back to see how the Sailor Senshi were doing.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon whimpered.

"I'll give you a final shot!" The phage raised her whip and was about to strike.

"Star sensitive inferno!" Sailor Star Healer sent her attack straight at the phage sending her crashing back into the wall. The senshi looked to see who had arrived.

"Breaking through the evil darkness I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Healer! Stage on! I'll help you this time only for the sake of that brave little cat!"

"Little cat? You mean Luna?" Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Star Healer confused.

"M…Mademoiselle won't give up!" The phage said hoarsly as she stood up.

"Luna? Good name!" Sailor Star Healer thought back to the crescent mark on the little cat's forehead before she realized that the phage was back up. "Sailor Moon! Now!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon used her attack to turn the phage back into Noriko.

"We probably need your power…" Sailor Star Healer looked directly at Sailor Moon as she spoke softly before disappearing out of sight. She reappeared in front of Taipa. "Let's get back."

"Oh, God! Think about me, for I have to confront them!" Yaten cried the next day. Taipa laughed when she saw Yaten open his locker and have a pile of love letters fall out on the floor. Yaten reached down and was scooping up the letters when Taipa heard Usagi speaking with someone.

"As I thought he's going to dispose the love letters again!" Usagi whispered.

"It's okay! Yaten has a woman that he loves. So, his eyes can't respond to those letters!" When Taipa looked out of the corner of her eye to see who was talking, the only other one she saw was the little black cat, Luna. Tears rose once more in Taipa's eyes as the words reminded her of what Yaten had said the day before in the car.

"But… I. Oh…!" Usagi spoke louder than planned and Yaten turned to see who was there. "W…What? I'm not peeping!"

"Hi! Good morning, Luna!" Yaten said with a cheery face. Usagi just looked at him in shock. "Is that your cat?"

"Well… yes…" Usagi replied still in shock.

"Come and see me anytime!" He told the cat as he walked off.

"What? What's this huge change in tone?" Usagi called after him.

"See you! Odango-atama!" Taipa said after blinking the tears away and then took off after Yaten.

"Yaten-kun, I hope you find that person soon!" Luna whispered even though she knew he couldn't hear her.


	7. Enemies? Allies? The Starlights and the

Chapter 6- Enemies? Allies? The Starlights and the Sailor Senshi

The next day Taipa was sitting around with Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten in the apartment that the four of them now shared. Originally Taipa was only there during the days, but now she had started living there. She still couldn't find the courage to face Lord Kael or her sisters, Delta, Najila, and Yahola. Instead she sat there reading on the couch next to Seiya as he played his guitar. To the right Yaten sat in a chair listening to music and to the left Taiki was in another chair reading a book.

"Sailor Moon…" Seiya said all of the sudden. His face never changed so Taipa could only guess that he had been sitting there thinking about her. Yaten opened his eyes and took off his headphones as he looked over at Seiya. "Enemy or ally?" Taiki flinched at the last statement. It was hardly noticable, but Taipa saw it since she was sitting right next to him. "Well, she reminds me, just a little, of our princess, sometimes, I wonder why.." Seiya was cut off when Taiki slammed his book shut.

"A totally different person! Never mix them up, okay?" Taiki spoke with disgust in his voice over the fact that Seiya could even think such a thing.

"You think so? But she has a power that we don't have!" Seiya continued.

"Even so, we can't be sure she's our ally, can we?" Taiki shot back. "It's even worse to say that she looks like our princess!"

"Still, we can use them to our advantage!" Yaten said thoughtfully as he brought one hand up and placed it by his chin while he thought about it some more.

"I'm not so sure about that." Taiki said as he got up and stormed out.

"What's his problem?" Taipa asked as she looked from Seiya to Yaten. Seiya didn't have an answer so he looked to Yaten who, feeling two pairs of eyes on him, shrugged. Later on in the week Taiki was scheduled to be on a cooking show. Taipa, Seiya, and Yaten all went to the live show to show their support

"Yoshinogawa Tetsuro's 'Have fun eating with my friends'!" The announcer's voice came over the loud speaker as the show was starting.

"Today's guest is a member of the popular group, The Three Lighes, Kou Taiki-san." Said Youshinogawa Tetsuro, the head cheff and star of the cooking show. "And this is one of his friends, Kino Makoto-san." The man guestured to a very nervous looking Makoto.

"Hi….how…..do…..you….do?" Makoto stuttered out.

"Mako-chan! Go on!" Usagi whispered from behind the camera man a few feet down from where Taipa, Yaten, and Seiya were. Usagi came to cheer Makoto on.

"Let's ask Taiki-san and Kino-san to make something that they are very good at! A homemade strawberry shortcake made with fresh strawberries." The chef said as they were getting ready to start the cooking. "First, we have to make a sponge."

"We mixed butter, which was at room temperature with sugar and eggs." Taiki said as he turned to Makoto. "Please bring me the eggs."

"Y…Yes." Makoto went to grab the eggs as Taiki continued.

"First, we are going to mix the eggs without making bubbles." Taiki was discribing what they would be doing while Makoto was looking for the eggs.

"Where are they? I saw them around here…." Makoto whispered to herself when she didn't see the eggs right away.

"There! There! The eggs are right there! Oh my God! I'm so nervous!" Usagi whispered. She could see the eggs clearly where she was. The bowl containing the eggs was sitting just on the other side of the sugar, and behind a stack of dishes. Makoto began moving ingredients around and without realizing it she pushed the bowl of eggs right off the counter. Luckily Usagi reacted in time to grab an egg in each hand with the third in her mouth and the bowl landing on her head.

"Have you got the eggs yet?" Taiki asked when Makoto still hadn't come back with the eggs.

"I got the three eggs!" Usagi said making her way over to the bowl surprising not only Makoto, but Taiki, the chef and most everyone else that was watching.

"You! How come you're here?" Taiki asked with wide eyes. Usagi ignored the question and started breaking the eggs open while putting them in the bowl, along with most of the shells.

"If you mix them well, there's no problem!" Usagi took the whisk and started beating the eggs while everyone else had their mouths gaping wide.

"Oh, please!" Makoto whispered. She still couldn't believe Usagi sometimes. Trying to make the best of the situation she continued on dispite the interuptions so far. "Then we put in sifted flour and mix them."

"All right, let me handle it!" Usagi said as she grabbed the sifter and began dumping the flour in.

"What's this?" The chef asked when a cloud began to rise as Usagi put the flour in.

"Usagi-chan, more slowly!" Makoto instructed.

"Slowly?" Usagi repeated as she dumped the last of the flour in. She took the whisk once more and began to mix it as the cloud began to disappear. "Please hold the bowl, Taiki-kun!"

"Oh, okay!" Taiki sounded unsure, but took held the bowl for her anyway.

"Next, we are going to put it into the heated oven and bake it." Makoto opened the oven as Usagi poured the batter into a pan.

"Into the oven? Okay! Okay!" Usagi said as she carried the pan over to the oven and stuck it in. "Here we go!"

"By the way, who are you?" The chef asked Usagi as she did so.

"Let's see I saw…." Makoto trailed off as she picked up what she thought was the next ingredient, but it turned out to be the package of flour. "Here it is, no, this is the flour. Which means…." Makoto turned to the oven just in time to see it explode filling the room with sticky bits of cake batter. "You used baking powder, didn't you?" She asked Usagi when the two of them and Taiki ended up on the floor covered in the sticky mess.

"What's this? The show is ruined! Go to commercial! Comercial!" The director of the show yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bring the substitute sponge cake! Quick!" The chef yelled as everyone scurried around to try and clean up the mess quickly. Taiki had a mirror out and was looking at the sticky mess on his face.

"I wonder what was wrong with that…" Usagi wondered.

"What you put in wasn't flour." Makoto informed her.

"What? No wonder!" Usagi exclaimed as Taiki began laughing.

"You….look dirty… your face!" Taiki said between laughs as he held the mirror up so that she could see her own face. Usagi brought a hand up to her cheek to find it covered in sticky batter as Makoto began laughing as well.

"What are you saying? You too, Taiki!" Usagi said in an annoyed tone.

"He's laughing!" Seiya said as he, Taipa, and Yaten watched Taiki almost doubling over in laughter. "That's quite unusual!"

"It is." Yaten agreed as Taipa just stood there smiling. The rest of the show went a little more smoothly. The chef, Tetsuno managed to cover most of the craziness from the first half. Taiki had just joined Seiya, Yaten, and Taipa to leave when they heard a scream. The four of them nodded. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten took off in one direction as they prepared to transform and Taipa took off in the other so watch what was happening so far. Taipa arrived just in time to see Makoto and Usagi transform into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon.

"No! It's not a true star seed! This is going to be a serious problem, isn't it?" Sailor Iron Mouse spoke to herself when the chef's star seed turned out to be a blank.

"Stop right there!"

"W…What?" Sailor Iron Mouse turned around to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter.

"We like good food!" Both senshi said in unison.

"So?" Sailor Iron Mouse said, clearly annoyed.

"You're bullying the people who cook great dishes!" Sailor Moon started in with her speech.

"We won't forgive you!" Sailor Jupiter put her thoughts in on the matter.

"Oh, so that's it! Sorry, but I must excuse myself, because my work here is finished. Sailor Chef, please handle this, okay? That's all for today!" Sailor Iron Mouse stepped back into a phone booth and disappeared while she spoke.

"Wait!" Jupiter yelled.

"Bye!" Sailor Iron Mouse left the two senshi with a phage to deal with.

"Sailor Chef!" The phage yelled as it struck a pose. It looked like an over grown black pot wearing an apron and a sailor collar. "Come on! I'll take care of you! Frying pan!" He grabbed a frying pan out of the pot strapped to his back and threw it towards the senshi like a frisbee. Sailor Jupiter fell to her knees to avoid the pan, which sliced a few leaves when Sailor Moon managed to dodge it.

"Scary!" Sailor Moon yelled when she saw the little bits of the leaves that the pan left behind. The pan flew back towards the phage, who caught it. He took another step forward towards the senshi.

"Jupiter oak evolution!" Her attack hit the phage dead on sending him flying backwards. The various pots and pans spilled out of the pot on his back when he hit the floor. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Yes!" Sailor Moon began preparing to attack when the phage approached her.

"Wait, please!" The phage got down on his knees and Sailor Moon stopped. "Please, help me! I'll give… this! See?"

"Oh? It looks good!" Sailor Moon said when the phage produced a chocolate cake between his hands.

"Sailor Moon! You just ate a strawberry shortcake a little while ago!" Sailor Jupiter reminded her.

'I really can't believe this girl sometimes!' Taipa thought as she watched Sailor Moon prepare to take a bite of the cake.

"A strawberry shortcake and a chocolate cake are completely different!" Sailor Moon said as she stabbed a piece of cake and took a huge bite of it.

"You're too sweet!" The phage muttered with an evil grin.

"Yes! It really is sweet!" Sailor Moon was happily eating her cake and unaware of what was going on around her. Suddenly the phage grabbed a large butcher knife out of his pot and began to bring it down on Sailor Moon.

'Where the heck are they?' Taipa was wondering what was taking the Starlights so long to show up. She grasped the charm on her necklace, a set of wings carved out of amethyst. She prepared to spring into action as the knife came closer and closer to getting Sailor Moon.

"Cut into three equal parts!" The phage said as Sailor Star Maker grabbed Sailor Moon and the two rolled a few feet to safety. The phage's knife hit the tile floor and vibrations began to spread through his body uncontrollably. Taipa relaxed a bit now that she knew Sailor Moon was safe. "Ouch!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker sent her attack at the phage who then fell to his knees, smoking. Sailor Moon rose to her feet and prepared her own attack.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" In a burst of light the phage turned back into the chef. The Starlights stood there a moment and then left with Sailor Star Maker staying a moment longer than the others.

"It seems she protected you, Sailor Moon, didn't it?" Sailor Jupiter said as Sailor Moon stood there staring at the spot where Sailor Star Maker had been standing a moment before.

"Yeah." Sailor Moon agreed with a nod of her head as Taipa slipped off to go find the others. A minute later she found Taiki leaning on the edge of a window with Yaten and Seiya standing next to him.

"Taiki, it looks like you enjoyed yourself today, right?" Seiya asked before Yaten continued.

"I saw you laugh! The first time in ages!" Yaten spoke just before he and Seiya started out to go find the car. Taipa figured it was best to just follow them and let Taiki be for the moment. Taiki waited a few moments still staring at the window before he followed and the four of them headed back to their apartment. Once inside Taipa looked around and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yaten asked when he saw Taipa opening the door.

"I'd like to go for a walk." Taipa lied, she wanted to go check in with Lord Kael and see how her remaining sisters were doing.

"What? By yourself?" Yaten sounded shocked and a little hurt.

"Yeah." Taipa was a little confused. She had no idea why Yaten was acting like this.

"What if something happens while you're on your walk? It's nearly dark you know." Yaten sounded almost protective as he walked over and closed the door so Taipa couldn't leave.

"I'm a senshi? Remember?" Taipa raised her eyebrow trying to find some plausable explanation for the way he was acting.

"That's not what I mean." Yaten said with a sigh, obviously frustrated.

"Fine." Taipa sighed before putting on her best innocent face. "Would you like to join me?" She hoped that maybe he wouldn't feel like a walk and would leave her alone.

"Sounds fine." Yaten said with a shrug as he opened the door and started down the hallway. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Taipa stood there for a moment in complete shock and fear. This would be the first time she was alone with Yaten since he took her to the pet shop and she wasn't sure that she wanted to be alone with him since her crush on him just kept growing stronger. She knew nothing could ever happen between them. She was falling for a mortal and it seemed there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Are you coming or what?" Yaten asked clearly annoyed with Taipa since she was still standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Yes, fine, ok I'm coming." Taipa growled at him as she walked past Yaten down the hall. Yaten followed and the two began walking in silence as Taipa headed back towards her old apartment. They continued to walk in silence as the sun set, until Taipa began heading into the apartment building where her sisters now lived.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Yaten asked as he stood and watched Taipa heading towards the building.

"I'm visiting some friends if that's alright with you!" Taipa shot back at him. She was a bit annoyed at him since he insisted on tagging along.

"Oh." Was all Yaten said as he simply followed her into the elevator and then to her old apartment on the 5th floor of the building. Taipa got out her key and opened the door. She was barely inside the apartment when a girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes threw her arms around Taipa's neck.

"Taipa, I was so worried! It's been so long since we've seen you that I thought maybe Galaxia got to you too!" The blue haired girl cried as Yaten walked through the door after Taipa. The three other occupants of the apartment ventured out into the living room to see what the comotion and all of their eyes settled on Yaten.

"It's ok Yahola, I'm fine. I've just been busy with my mission." Taipa said as she pried her sister off of her and took notice that everyone was looking at Yaten. "I'd like you all to meet Kou Yaten. Him and his brothers have been helping me with my mission." Taipa then turned to Yaten. "I'd like you to meet my sisters Yahola, the one that attacked me, Delta the one over there with the blonde hair, and Najila the one with the red hair. I'd also like you to meet my leader, Lord Kael."

"Taipa, where have you been?" The man with black hair and eyes, Kael, asked as he walked towards Taipa.

"I've been busy working on my mission." Taipa replied a bit indignantly

"You know what I mean! You haven't been coming back here for long periods at a time." Kael's face was full of worry as he spoke. "I've already lost all but you four. I just don't want to lose anyone else."

"Don't worry, I've been careful enough to stay out of any fights so far. Besides, even back when the others were still alive I was and still am the best fighter you've got. I can take care of myself." Taipa reassured him. After talking with her sisters and Lord Kael for a little while she turned to Yaten. "I guess we should be going." He nodded and the two headed back to their apartment.


	8. The Brightness of the calling stars! Har

Chapter 7: The Brightness of the calling stars! Haruka's entry into the war

"Okay, that's enough for today! Well done!" Taipa called out as Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten finished the latest routine Taipa had been teaching them for the upcoming concerts.

"You make it easy for us to learn these routines well." Taiki said as he and Yaten sat down to stretch their muscles one last time before they both headed to the showers.

"Yeah, great moves and a great teacher!" Seiya joked as he walked over to the edge of the dance studio they were practicing in and picked up a bottle of water which he proceeded to drink.

"Well you three move pretty well so it makes my job nice and easy!" Taipa said with a laugh as she stretched a bit as well. After getting a shower Taipa decided to go for a walk. The three boys had a photo shoot to get to followed by a commercial so she had decided that they wouldn't need her the rest of the day. It wasn't long before Taipa ran across Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei standing by some public phones in the park. The five of them would dial the same number in unison, hang up and begin dialing again only a bit more frantically. This went on for a few minutes as Taipa walked over to them.

"I did it! I'm connected!" Minako yelled as Taipa walked up behind her. As she, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, and Rei crowded close to Minako they could hear the phone ringing and someone picking up on the other end. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, all the tickets to the Fantastic International Music Festival are sold out." Said the woman on the other end of the line.

"Sold out?" Minako repeated as all but Taipa looked at her in shock. "Sold out?"

"Ah, so that's what this is about!" Taipa knew all about the concert since she had been working with the Three Lights on a routine for the concert that evening.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto yelled as Minako fell backwards, still clutching the phone. Makoto slipped an arm under her back so that the girl wouldn't fall to the ground.

"A chance to see the Three Lights in concert? And we can't get any tickets?" Rei grumbled at the circumstances. "Wait a minute, don't you have tickets, Taipa-chan?" Everyone turned to look at Taipa.

"I'm going as a member of the staging crew, but they don't give us any tickets, otherwise I'd offer them to you, sorry." Taipa put her hands up in defense as she spoke.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Minako screamed at the bad news.

"Hey, don't act like a child!" Rei scolded the still screaming Minako.

"Hello, how are you?" An older girl with teal colored hair addressed the group as she walked up with another girl with short sandy colored hair. The second girl looked more like a boy than a girl, but Taipa could see the truth, plain as day.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi said excitedly as she looked up at the two newcomers.

"Hi!" The sandy haired girl waved.

"Could these be the tickets you're looking for?" The teal haired girl held up five tickets as she winked at the others who stood there looking a bit shocked.

"Kaioh Michiru-san?" Taipa asked looking at the pair. When the teal haired girl nodded Taipa turned to the second girl. "Then could you be Tenoh Haruka-san, the racer?" After a nod from the sandy haired girl Taipa introduced herself. "I do love the rush of wind from participating in a good race myself. I'm Sutarno Taipa, a friend of Usagi's and the choreographer of the Three Lights." This earned an approving smile from Haruka. After the introductions were over the eight of them decided to go to a nearby café to sit down and have a drink.

"T…..This is it! Are you sure it's okay?" Usagi said excitedly as she looked over her ticket.

"Yes, of course!" Michiru assured her.

"Now we can see the Three Lights play live!" Rei and Minako cooed as they cuddled their tickets and kissed them.

"But why do you have tickets, Michiru-san?" Makoto asked across the table.

"And they are invitations!" Ami continued from her seat next to Makoto.

"Well, you took a measure behind the closed door didn't you?" Usagi asked as she bumped Michiru a few times with her elbow. "In fact, you're also a secret fan of the Three Lights, aren't you, Michiru-san?"

"Oh my!" Michiru said with a laugh as Haruka who was sitting in between Taipa and Michiru leaned forward.

"No wonder. You don't know what's going on." Haruka looked at Usagi in surprise as Taipa started giggling. Michiru pulled out a magazine with an advertisement for the concert in it and showed it to the rest of the girls.

"What?" Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Rei yelled when they got a good look at the ad.

"The Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru: A joint concert?" Rei said as she looked at the magazine.

"Great!" Usagi said excitedly before she continued. "So, what is a joint concert?"

"Oh……dear." Minako said in complete shock at Usagi's question.

"Hey, what the hell were you impressed at?" Rei muttered.

"A joint concert means that, some players, get together for live concerts." Ami explained for Usagi while everyone else sat there still trying to convince themselves that Usagi didn't really ask that question.

"So, the Three Lights and Michiru-san?" Usagi asked as things began to click in her head and she realized what was going on.

"Yes! Yes!" Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei spoke together while nodding.

"Are going to play together?" Usagi continued.

"That's right!" The four chimed in together.

"Like cool and hot?" Usagi asked getting more excited about it.

"Sure, like cool and hot!" The four agreed.

"That's fantastic!" Usagi told Michiru, even more excited about the concert now that she knew what was going on.

"That's really fantastic!" The other four agreed. Michiru looked at the five girls for a moment and then began laughing. Taipa began laughing as well. After a few moments Taipa stopped laughing and looked at her watch.

"I need to be going. I told the boys I'd meet them early to go through some warm-ups." Taipa said as she stood. "See you all later!"

"Bye!" Taipa heard from most of the other girls as she headed out the door. A few hours later she was sitting in the Three Light's dressing room with Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya as they waited for the start of the concert.

"What kind of woman is she…..Kaioh Michiru?" Seiya grumbled as he and Yaten sat on the couch. Taipa sat in a chair next to them while Taiki stood leaning against the wall.

"Well I don't like it….Doing a joint concert with a stranger." Yaten complained.

"I met her earlier and she seemed nice." Taipa said trying to make the general mood a little less agitated.

"Don't worry about it! We should play our music. Just for our princess…" Taiki told them, obviously not thrilled about the joint concert either.

"Ok, let's go. It's time!" Seiya said as he stood.

"I'll meet up with you three after the concert's over!" Taipa said as she, Yaten and Taiki stood and the four walked out the door. After walking around to where the seats were she saw Haruka who noticed Taipa there and waved. "Hello again, Haruka-san."

"Care to join me?" Haruka asked since both girls were on their own for the concert.

"Sure why not." Taipa said with a shrug since she couldn't see the others around anywhere. After the concert was over they stood in the back of the ampitheater talking when who came running in, but none other than Usagi.

"Is it…..over?" Usagi asked as Haruka and Taipa walked up behind her.

"You're late! Everyone was worried…" Haruka said to Usagi. She and Taipa had seen Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto as they left the concert.

"Haruka-san! It's over, right?" Usagi turned around with tears in her eyes startling the taller girl. Taipa stiffled a giggle when she saw Usagi's face.

"Oh? Y…Yes." Haruka said not sure what to make of the situation.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Usagi started screaming like Minako had done earlier only with rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Come on….Well, I'm going to Michiru's dressing room. Do you want to come with me?" Haruka asked trying to get Usagi to stop crying. Usagi stopped crying when she realized what Haruka had asked her and then suddenly latched on to Haruka's arm. She nodded as Taipa left out a quiet chuckle. A few moments later the three stood outside Michiru's dressing room. "I'm coming in, Michiru!" Haruka informed Michiru as she opened the door to reveal Michiru in her dressing room with Seiya.

"Michiru-san! Oh? Seiya!" Usagi said when she spotted Seiya. Taipa watched with an amused look on her face to see how Seiya was going to try and dig himself out of this one.

"Taipa-chan! Odango!" Seiya said surprised when he saw the two standing there with Haruka. "Well, well. You're with a good-looking guy!" He teased, speaking more to Usagi than Taipa.

"Don't be rude! Haruka-san is…" Usagi was in the middle of scolding Seiya when Michiru cut him off.

"My important partner!" Michiru finished quickly.

"Oh? You're bad-natured, Michiru." Seiya teasedfiguring that none of the others knew what he was talking about, but Taipa's ears were sensitive enough that she'd heard Michiru ask him if he wanted to help her change, just before the three of them walked into the room. "I'm Kou Seiya! Nice to meet you!" Seiya greeted Haruka.

"Tenoh Haruka. Nice to meet you too!" Haruka walked over and instead of shaking Seiya's hand that he had offered, Haruka punched him. Luckily for Seiya he was fast enough to catch the punch before it hit him.

"Nice greeting, eh?" Seiya said arrogantly to Haruka.

"Go away!" Haruka commanded and Seiya, figuring it was the best thing to do, walked towards the door.

"Well Michiru, have a nice evening!" Seiya said as he headed out the door, but not before turning to Usagi. "Visit us later, Odango! See you!"

"Michiru-san, you played a wonderful concert! Bye!" Taipa said before she headed down the hall with Seiya. "That probably wasn't the best move, Seiya-kun!"

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. They both turned to see Usagi.

"Seiya! Taipa!" Usagi yelled as she was just about to them.

"Did you finish talking with the good-looking guy?" Seiya teased which only seemed to make Usagi more upset with Seiya than she already was.

"Hey, listen! Haruka-san is a woman!" Usagi scolded, but Seiya didn't seem to believe her.

"You're trying to make an excuse!" Seiya said as he bent down to look Usagi in the eye.

"No, Haruka-san really is a woman." Taipa told Seiya who looked up at her in shock.

"And what about you? If we hadn't shown up, what would you have done?" Usagi accused.

"N…Nothing!" Seiya stood straight up and blush crept into his cheeks indicating that he may not have been truthful in his answer.

"Why are you so upset? Well, I don't think Michiru is serious about a kid like you!" Usagi told him sarcastically as she walked past him with her head held high.

"That's kind of cold!" Seiya muttered. "And for starters, how do you know them?" He asked before turning to Taipa. "You too for that matter?" He muttered to Taipa who pretended not to hear him as she started after Usagi. Seiya followed, watching to see what either of them were going to say. Usagi simply held her head up high and walked past him while Taipa glared at him.

"Don't try and put any of this on me!" Taipa growled at him. "I only met them earlier this afternoon!" She turned and headed in the opposite direction of where Usagi was going.

"Do you really want to know?" Usagi asked as she headed for the stairs that were in front of her.

"I'm not sure…" Seiya said trailing off as Taipa continued down the hall still listening to their conversation.

"They are important." Usagi started. "They are important to me." She said as she turned around and started walking backwards.

"Oh, my. The mysterious aura around you grows larger and larger!" Seiya said with as sigh. Usagi looked at him questioningly for a moment before she arrived at the stairs where she fell backwards down them head first until her head crashed into the head of an older gentleman.

"Oh, no!" The gentleman cried as both he and Usagi started tumbling down the stairs.

"Odango! Are you okay?" Seiya asked as he ran down the stairs to help the two up. Upon hearing the crash Taipa made her way back over towards the stairs.

"I'm very sorry!" Usagi sat up and appologized to the man as she put a hand gingerly on her aching head.

"Are you okay, mademoiselle?" The gentleman asked as he sat up. He had long light brown hair that came to his chin, but his head was bald on the top. Thick eyebrows and an equally thick mustache adorned his kind face.

"Mr. Garayan!" Seiya yelled when he got to the bottom of the steps and saw who the man was. "Are you okay?" He asked while helping Mr. Garayan up.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Garayan replied as Usagi stood up next to them.

"Do you know him?" Usagi asked Seiya since she was completely clueless as to who he was.

"You really don't know…..Mr. Garayan?" Seiya asked in disbelief.

"Mr. Gara-pan?" Usagi repeated after hearing the name wrong.

"Y….You're terribly rude!" Seiya stated with wide eyes as he moved away from her slightly until he heard Mr. Garayan laughing.

"A funny mademoiselle! Your girlfriend?" Mr. Garayan inquired.

"Yes, that kind of thing." Seiya replied automatically. Usagi's eyes widened.

"No, just a friend!" Usagi said forcefully as she narrowed her eyes at him knowing that she already had her beloved Mamo-chan.

"That's kind of cold, isn't it?" Seiya asked turning to face her, but Usagi just turned away.

"Seiya!" Mr. Garayan tried to catch Seiya's attention since he had something he wished to say.

"Y…Yes?" Seiya looked at Mr. Garayan a bit surprised.

"Today's live show was excellent!" Mr. Garayan said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you very much!" Seiya said smiling at the praise.

"I felt a mysterious wave in your songs." Mr. Garayan continued, but Seiya looked at him with an expression of guilt, surprise, and fear as Taipa descended the stairs. "In strong passion, I can feel gentle love. But it is somewhat sad. Right! It's like a message to your love!" After a small chuckle he added more. "I'm talking such nonsense…..Ouch." He leaned forward a bit and grabbed his head which was still hurt quite a bit.

"Mr. Garayan?" Taipa asked in concern as she, Usagi, and Seiya took a step closer to him to make sure he wouldn't fall over or anything.

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked.

"I'll go with you to your room." Seiya offere, but Mr. Garayan wave his hand.

"That's okay. I'll go back to my room after I go outside and get some fresh night air. See you." Mr. Garayan turned and headed out to the stage of the ampitheater. Just before he got to the door he turned back to them. "Seiya! If your songs are really a message to your love….I hope they reach her as soon as possible." Having said that he was gone.

"I'll go keep an eye on him." Taipa said a bit worried about the man and walked down the hall after him.

"Is he such a great old man? That Gara-pan." Usagi questioned as she watched Taipa heading down the hall.

"Garayan!" Seiya corrected as he put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's Garayan!" Usagi repeated.

"He's a world-renowned conductor." Seiya explained as he gazed down the hall. Taipa had just disappeared through the doorway, but didn't venture out on the stage just yet so she could still hear every word that Seiya and Usagi said. "At the end of today's show, you saw the New Tokyo Orchestra, right? He's the conductor."

"Oh…." Usagi spoke in a tone that indicated she still didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh? You didn't see it?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi like she just put a pair of underpants on her head.

"I have some reasons for that…" Usagi replied indignantly as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you saying?" Seiya questioned.

"But anyway, is he all right? Well, I'll go and check on him even though Taipa went after him!" Usagi expressed her genuine concern for the older man.

"Okay." Seiya said as Usagi made her way down the hall though she got lost when she couldn't remember which door to take and spent a while wondering through the halls looking for the right door. Meanwhile Taipa turned her attention back to the old conductor.

"Ouch…..Oh, what a terrible occurrence!" Mr. Garayan muttered to himself as he laid a gentle hand on his aching head.

"I'm sorry, but you might see more terrible things." A voice came out of no where.

"Who are you?" Mr. Garayan asked as he turned to the new comer. Taipa shifted her position there in the shadows so she could see the short figure dressed in a black pin-stripe buisness suit.

"I am a producer at Galaxy T.V…..Oh?" The woman said as she began digging around in her pockets for something that she couldn't seem to find. "Galaxy….T.V….Oh, God…..My business card….." She trailed off as she tried pocket after pocket with no luck.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Garayan asked politely.

"Oh, God! Don't bother!" The woman yelled as she removed the costume to reveal Sailor Iron Mouse. Your Star Seed! Give it to me!" Mr. Garayan screamed in pain as the golden orange flower bloomed on top of his head to reveal the star seed. "Wow! A beautiful shine! I'm sure this is…Oh? Hey! Hey!" She yelled as the star seed turned black.

"Oh it looks like you've failed again, Sailor Iron Mouse." Said another woman with short gold colored hair and orange eyes that appeared behind the frustrated senshi. This woman also wore a senshi uniform only hers was a bit different. The uniform had a black body suit, black gloves, and boots with an orange skirt. The gloves had a set of gold bracelets around the wrists and two bands at the top. The first band was orange and the second was golden. The collar was orange along with the girl's chocker and star shaped broach. Her tiara held an orange stone in it as well as her earrings. Behind her was a magnifficent pair of golden wings.

"What are you doing here, Sailor Star?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked her.

"Star!" Taipa whispered heavily in disbelief. This was too much! She couldn't just sit back and watch, not for this battle. "Wing Celetial Power! Make-up!" She grabbed the amythest wings around her neck and threw them up in the air. They grew, becoming a light shade of lavender and attached themselves to Taipa's back. In a flash of light she stood in a uniform that looked nearly identical to the other senshi's only where she had orange Taipa had dark violet. The second band at the top of her gloves was light lavender and matched her wings. The only thing Taipa didn't have was the golden bracelets. Her brown hair had become tinted with lavender at the tips.

"Seems like you failed one too many times." Sailor Star, the gold and orange clad senshi said as Taipa stepped out of the shadows in her senshi uniform.

"Sailor Star, is…Is that really you?" Taipa asked. It looked like the real Star, but didn't act a think like the Star she knew.

"I am Sailor Star, but I don't know who you are!" Sailor Star said with a growl while Taipa stood there with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'm Sailor Wings, your sister. Don't you remember me at all?" Taipa, or Sailor Wings rather, pleaded.

"Stop right there!" Another voice rang out and the three turned to see Sailor Moon standing there.

"See you!" Sailor Star called as she jumped up and used her wings to fly away.

"Star! Wait!" Sailor Wings called as she jumped up and took flight after Star.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Sailor Iron Mouse called from the stage not liking the fact that Sailor Moon had shown up. That was the last bit that Sailor Wings had heard from the stage since she was solely concentrating on following Sailor Star now. Sailor Star said nothing, but looked back a few times after going around buildings and such, to check if Sailor Wings was still following her. After a few minutes she disappeared through a portal and Sailor Wings could no longer follow her. Having been forced to abandon Star this time Sailor Wings headed back to the stage to find Sailor Moon pinned to the stage wall.

"At last, the impressive final movement…." There was a phage ready to finish off Sailor Moon as Sailor Wings landed on the stage floor.

"Stop right there if you know what's good for you!" Sailor Wings shouted just seconds before she heard the familiar snapping that signaled the arrival of the Sailor Starlights.

"Penetrating the darkness at night…" Sailor Wings recognized the voice of Sailor Star Healer.

"The air of freedom breaks through…." Sailor Star Maker next.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…." Finished the last of the three. "Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" All three finished together.

"Sailor Starlights!" Usagi called from her position against the wall as the three Starlights jumped down from their position up on the top of the ampitheater wall.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter blasted the phage with her attack while Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker helped Sailor Moon get down.

"What a bother!" Sailor Star Healer grumbled as he started pulling the pins out that were keeping Sailor Moon against the wall.

"Thank you!" Sailor Moon said as the two worked quickly and soon had her free from the wall.

"Hurry, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as the phage started getting up.

"Yes! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon sent her healing attack at the phage and in a flash of light he turned back into Mr. Garayan. Sailor Wings turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" Sailor Moon yelled making Sailor Wings turn back to face her and the Starlights who were watching her with interest, at least Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker were. Sailor Star Healer looked like she was ready to kill Sailor Wings.

"I am Sailor Wings, and that's all you need to know." Sailor Wings said looking at Sailor Moon. Meanwhile Sailor Star Healer had enough and her bright green eyes were shining in anger.

"I know who you are!" Sailor Star Healer screamed as she took a few steps towards Sailor Wings. "You're one of those damn Celestial Senshi, aren't you!" At the mention of the Celestial Senshi, Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker both looked from Sailor Star Healer to Sailor Wings in shock. Both of them had wide eyes for a moment.

"Why you, how dare you come here!" Sailor Star Fighter growled at Sailor Wings while Sailor Star Maker just stood there glaring.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon was completely confused now. "What's a Celestial Senshi?"

"Why are you here? Did you come to watch the destruction of this planet too?" Sailor Star Healer demanded. "Wasn't Kimoto good enough to be saved? There's thousands of you, and yet you did nothing!"

"It's not like that." Sailor Wings said quietly. "Thanks to Galaxia there's only five of us left." She turned and with a jump, used her wings to take flight. She looked up at the stars as she flew. _Sailor Star, I promise I will find you and bring you back to us._


	9. Seiya and Usagi's Nervous Date

A/N: From this chapter on, Taipa is going to be spending more time with the Starlights so I'll be deviating a bit from the episodes more than I have been thus far. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 8 – Seiya and Usagi's Nervous Date

"What is it?" Taiki asked with an annoyed look on his face after stopping in the middle of one of the outdoor walkways. Someone had been following him and he wanted to know why.

"Taiki-san, I heard you had a day off tomorrow, correct?" Minako asked with a creepy look on her face that plainly stated she had made plans she intended to carry out. Taipa stood with Usagi and Makoto by the door listening to the whole conversation. School was over for the day and everyone was doing their last few errands before heading home.

"How did you know?" Taiki asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't underestimate the information network of Aino Minako!" She said with a wicked grin.

"I strongly asked them for it!" Taiki closed his eyes as he spoke.

"For such a special occasion…." Minako began

"Watching a movie…." Both Taiki and Minako said together before Taiki continued.

"….is not my choice. I want to relax and write poetry." He said firmly.

"Poetry? Sounds great! Let me help!" Minako said cheerfully. She lost the wicked look in her face as she changed her tactics slightly.

"I want to do it by myself! Quietly." Taiki was clearly annoyed by this point and started walking away.

"Oh, okay…" Minako said, disappointed her efforts didn't pay off and turned around to see Usagi, Makoto, and Taipa standing there. "Damn."

"A good try." Usagi said, not looking overly surprised that it hadn't worked.

"Taiki likes everything to be quiet. You should know that by now being so crazed with all of them the way you are." Taipa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll go with you to see the movie!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Why?" Minako asked with a look on her face that looked like a cross between shock and disgust.

"Well, you wouldn't want to waste the tickets, right?" Makoto answered, still smiling.

"So what's the movie?" Usagi asked, almost looking like she wanted to go with them.

"Adults' Love XX…" Minako said, her wicked grin back in place.

"Adults' Love…" Taipa said raising her eyebrow.

"X…" Usagi repeated.

"X…" Usagi was soon followed by Makoto repeating it as well.

"I struck out with Taiki-san but I can try Yaten-kun!" Minako said with renewed enthusiasm and headed off to find him. "Yaten-kun!"

"If you fail again, I'll see it with you!" Makoto called out as Usagi left out a sigh. Minako stopped dead in her tracks.

"Makoto! In that case…" She began as she turned back towards the three of them. "Would you want them for 1000 yen?"

"Minako-chan…" Makoto began looking annoyed.

"Don't sell…" Usagi said voicing her opinion. Minako shrugged and continued on her way.

"There's no talking to her when she gets like this." Makoto said to which both Usagi and Taipa agreed.

"Well, I'm going to head home now." Taipa said before saying good-bye to Usagi and Makoto and headed off. She had spent most of the day with Usagi and the gang, mostly because she was a bit afraid of what Yaten would say after everything that had happened just after the concert. She'd gotten back to their apartment late and then left for school before any of the boys were even up. Taipa had spent quite a bit of that time thinking about everything, Yaten's cruel attitude towards the Celestial Senshi and the fact that Sitara was still alive seemed to be occupying her mind the most. Even now she didn't really want to head back to the apartment right away so she just started wandering for a while. After a bit she saw Seiya leaning against a tree and looking suspicusly like he was planning something. That's when Taipa noticed Usagi was walking up.

"Hey!" Seiya said just as Usagi was walking past him.

"Huh?" Usagi looked over in confusion and was a bit surprised to see Seiya standing there.

"Want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" He asked, wearing a pair of sunglasses and trying to look cool as he leaned against the tree.

"What? What's that?" Usagi asked, suddenly looking a little fearful of what Seiya was suggesting.

"You're not doing anything, are you?" He pressed on, intent on getting her to agree to it.

"Excuse me? Tomorrow, I'm going to get up in the morning and eat breakfast and watch T.V. and cartoons, see? And….probably I'll eat snacks and….play games and then…" Her list of excuses was cut short as Seiya interrupted her.

"Nothing else….right?" He asked with a sly smile. "At 11 o'clock, I'll meet you at Ichi-no-hashi park." He informed her before he started walking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Usagi cried, wanting another chance to get him to forget the whole thing.

"Well…" A voice came from behind Usagi and she turned to see Ami standing there.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi said looking surprised.

"Usagi, I didn't hear anything just then, so don't worry! Bye!" Ami said before running off.

"Okay. Thanks." Usagi muttered as she watched Ami leave. Tiapa then watched as Usagi left as well. Perhaps she should go and keep an eye on Usagi. That was her mission after all and Usagi seemed to be tied into everything going on with Galaxia as well so perhaps, just perhaps it was time for her to start focusing on the mission that brought her here to Earth. Taipa nodded to herself. It was decided she would follow Usagi again.

"He's late! It was him who picked the time!" Usagi complained as she sat on one of the benches waiting for him. Taipa was down the row pretending to read a newspaper and listening to everything that was going on.

"I guess he's teasing you. I doubt that Seiya would ask you for a date!" Luna teased as she hid in the plants behind the bench.

"Date?" Usagi repeated looking surprised. The thought had never occurred to her. She popped to her feet as she began freaking out. "You said date? Who? Where? What? What? What?" She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching and turned, expecting it to be Seiya, but instead she saw Haruka standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi said still surprised to see Haruka there.

"Haruka! Only couples and pigeons come to the park on a holiday!" Michiru said as she walked up next to Haruka.

"Pigeons?" Usagi repeated, half wondering if Michiru had meant to call her a pigeon.

"Are you on a date?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, you are!" Michiru said before Usagi could answer.

"Yeah…Oh, well, Seiya asked me to go somewhere today…." Usagi said tentatively and blushing slightly.

"Seiya?" Haruka said with a glare before Usagi could say anything else. "He just indiscriminately approaches women. Don't be too open-minded." She warned. "It's too late after you're caught by a wolf, my little kitten!"

"Oh, please! We're not like that!" Usagi said putting her hands up as her blush spread.

"Haruka doesn't care for popular men!" Michiru teased.

"Hey!" Haruka pouted slightly as she looked over at Michiru who simply gave a smile and an innocent look.

"I know. I know. Bye!" Michiru said quickly before dragging Haruka off.

"Ouch….You're hurting me Michiru!" Haruka complained as she stumbled a few times before regaining her balance and managing to keep up with Michiru.

"Am I?" Michiru asked, not showing the slightest intention of slowing down.

"I want you to touch me gently!" Haruka said.

"Later, when we're alone!" Michiru promised as Usagi stared at them feeling as though she had just heard more than she really wanted to.

"That's an adult mood, isn't it?" She said to Luna, not knowing what else to really say.

"Is Seiya-kun such a bad boy?" Luna asked, startling Usagi out of her thoughts.

"I don't know!" Usagi said looking surprised at the question.

"You make me worry!" Luna commented.

"But anyway, he's so late! I'll go home in a minute!" Usagi said looking annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

"You might be right to do that…" Luna started as a group of kids ran past them.

"Ouch!" A boy fell on his face right in front of her. He had been trailing the group and tripped. After a moment he started to cry.

"Don't cry! You're a strong boy!" Usagi said as she reached down and patted the boy on his back, but the boy didn't stop crying, even after he stood up. She put a gentle hand on his head and gave him a warm smile. "If you keep crying, you can't have fun with your friends, right?" She asked and he gave a nod. "Oh! Good boy!"

"High power! Hyper! Let's!" The boy yelled enthusiastically as he ran back to his friends.

"Go on!" Usagi called after him looking glad that she was able to cheer him up.

"Here he comes!" Luna said as she ducked back underneath the plant leaves.

"Sorry! Were you waiting?" Seiya asked as he walked up.

"Of course I was!" Usagi said as she stood. "What made you…" She didn't get to finish because when she tried to walk towards him her one foot came down on an empty soda can and she fell down on her knee. "Ouch! Ouch! I hurt my leg!" She started crying.

"If you're crying, you can't have fun!" Seiya said using the line Usagi had just used on the little boy. Usagi instantly became quiet.

"You were watching?" She asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm okay!" Usagi said standing up on her own.

"Oh! Good girl!" Seiya mocked and Usagi glared at him. "Aren't you going to do it?"

"What?" Usagi asked, not sure what Seiya was talking about.

"High power! Hyper!" He yelled, imitating the little boy.

"Shut up." Usagi growled. Taipa shook her head as they headed off and decided to go home. It had only been a few minutes, but she was already sick of watching Seiya and Usagi together. Seiya's arrogance and Usagi's innoscense were a dangerous combination for Taipa's sanity. After another bit of wandering aimlessly she headed back to the apartment. As she walked in the door at their apartment she heard Yaten's voice.

"Me? I'm Yaten. Who is this?" Yaten asked holding a cordless phone in his hand. "Taiki and me aren't going out. Taiki is writing poetry now. What?" He asked and then paused a moment. "Seiya is out! How annoying!" He said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Taiki asked not bothering to look up from the computer he was using to write his poetry on.

"I don't know!" Yaten answered as he sat back in his chair.

"You worry me. You should answer the phone properly, okay?" Taiki said, finally turning to look over at Yaten. That was when Taipa finally got up the courage to walk in past them. She didn't even bother looking at them just headed straight for her room to get a different pair of shoes and then planned to head back out. Perhaps spending some time at a dance club would do her some good. Dancing always used to do well at cheering her up.

"Taipa-chan. There you are." Taiki said when he got a glimpse of her. "Where have you been? You've been gone a lot recently."

"Yeah I know. I've just had a lot on my mind." Taipa said as she grabbed a better pair of shoes for dancing and then headed back towards the door.

"You're not leaving already, are you?" Yaten asked looking at her strangely.

"Yeah. I figured I'd go out dancing for a while." Taipa said as she was nearing the door. She just put her hand on the doorknob when she heard Yaten's voice again.

"I'll go with you." Yaten said as he got up and followed her to the door.

"What? Why?" Taipa asked as she spun around, her back flat against the door.

"I was thinking of going out anyway." Yaten lied. Taiki knew it was a lie, but chose not to say anything. Yaten had been in a particularly foul mood lately with Taipa being absent more than she was around.

"But won't that be bad for your image?" Taipa asked, using the first excuse she could come up with.

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're supposed to be singing to find your princess so you need lots of fans, right?" Taipa paused and when Yaten nodded she continued. "So, it would probably decrease the number of fans you had if people keep seeing us together and rumors start about you having a girlfriend. That wouldn't do very well at helping your cause now would it?" She explained nervously.

"I don't care about that." Yaten said flatly and Taipa remembered how many love letters Yaten had thrown away just since she had known him. Perhaps that hadn't been the best excuse to use.

"If that's all you're worried about, Taipa-chan, then I'll come too." Taiki said as he saved his work and joined them by the door. "Then it won't look like a date."

"Alright." Taipa said with a sigh as she opened the door. There apparently wasn't any way she'd be able to talk both of them out of going with her, especially when she couldn't even talk one out of it. The place they went was a hip club downtown. The lights were dim, but there were all sorts of colors flashing and strobeing across the main dance hall.

"She's one of our classmates…." Taiki said as he, Yaten, and Taipa stood on one of the balconies watching Seiya heading into a private room with Usagi.

"That's Odango." Taipa said watching, surprised that she had ended up in the same place as Seiya and Usagi after all.

"Bad idea…." Yaten said with a pout.

"They seem to have no problems in particular so far…" Taiki commented as the door fell shut.

"I didn't quite expect their date to bring them here." Taipa said, staring at the closed door.

"Date?" Yaten repeated to which Taipa nodded.

"Didn't you know?" She asked looking from Yaten to Taiki and both shook their heads.

"How did you know?" Taiki wondered.

"I was in the park this morning when the met up and I happened to overhear part of their conversation." Taipa said with a shrug trying to play it off as no big deal. Both boys gave her a strange look, but didn't question it as they headed back from the edge, but stayed on the balcony so there would be less chance of being noticed or recognized. They weren't dancing for very long when the lights suddenly went out and the music stopped.

"What's going on?" Taipa asked as a rush of fear swept over her. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"A power failure?" Yaten suggested as they moved back over to the edge of the balcony they were on.

"I hope so." Taiki said as Yaten stepped closer to Taipa and put an arm around her. Taipa couldn't help but lean in close to him. She liked the light-headed feeling she was getting from being in his arms, but it wouldn't last.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Taiki said as they headed towards the room Seiya and Usagi were in.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Taipa said when she saw the white haired sailor soldier there attacking Seiya. Yaten and Taiki both transformed quickly as Taipa hid.

"Please God, I need to bring in a Star Seed first thing in the morning!" Sailor Iron Mouse prayed, but it was not to be. When Sailor Iron Mouse looked she saw the light fade to nothing. She had missed completely.

"You can't catch me even after 100 million years!" Seiya said with a grin. "Fighter Star Power! Make-up!"

"I am a shooting star, breaking through the dark evils!" Sailor Star Fighter said as she jumped down in front of Sailor Iron Mouse. "Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!"

"I wasn't told that you're a Sailor Soldier!" Sailor Iron Mouse cried as she started flipping out.

"Looks like you have bad luck!" Sailor Star Healer said as she stepped aside of Sailor Star Fighter.

"It seems it's the end of your day, huh?" Sailor Star Maker said as she stepped out as well.

"Hey, stop making poses! This is serious!" Sailor Iron Mouse whined.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said as she finally decided to show up. Taipa simply shook her head.

'What took her so long?' Taipa wondered. She'd seen Usagi run off just as she, Yaten, and Taiki had arrived.

"You attacked an idol on his important day off! I won't forgive you!"

"Well…" Sailor Iron Mouse began, but Sailor Moon completely ignored her.

"Agent of love and justice…"

"So, listen…" Sailor Iron Mouse began again, but Sailor Moon still wasn't listening.

"…pretty Sailor Soldier…"

"I can't wait for that kind of thing…" Sailor Iron Mouse tried again.

"Sailor Moon!" By this time Sailor Iron Mouse had given up trying to stop Sailor Moon's speech and simply started crying. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"See? Damn! Nobody understands how I feel!" Sailor Iron Mouse cried.

"You won't have to worry about that for much longer. Especially with the way you've been messing things up lately." Sailor Star said as she stepped out of a portal next to Sailor Iron Mouse.

'There's Star!' Thought Taipa. She wanted to call out to her sister, but she couldn't transform without all of the others finding out her secret and considering how Sailor Star Healer reacted the last time she saw Sailor Wings, Taipa didn't want to chance it now.

"Oh be quiet. I'll show you." Sailor Iron Mouse said as she prepared to attack.

"Just a second." Sailor Moon cried as something caught her attention. Sailor Iron Mouse looked surprised and seemed to forget for the moment that she was going to attack. "What is this? This is Seiya's!" Sailor Moon said as she bent down and picked up the bear broach Taipa remembered seeing on Seiya's shirt when he had entered the club with Usagi.

'This can't be good.' Taipa thought as she got a look at Sailor Star Fighter's expression. Her eyes were so wide they looked like her eyeballs might fall right out of her head.

"What happened to Seiya?" Sailor Moon asked sounding worried. Taipa saw Sailor Star Fighter narrow her eyes "Oh, no! Was he turned into a Phage! Tell me! Where's Seiya?"

"He's safe." Sailor Star Fighter said as she turned away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer were both giving Sailor Moon suspicious looks.

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked hopefully.

"Yes, I guarantee it." Sailor Star Fighter said as Sailor Iron Mouse burst out laughing. Taipa had to admit it was a bit amusing.

"You don't know anything! I know it!" Sailor Iron Mouse said with a sly grin. "Do you want to know Seiya's….real….identity?"

"Star Serious Lasor." Before Sailor Iron Mouse could say anymore, Sailor Star Fighter attacked. Sailor Iron Mouse stepped back into a phone booth in order to protect herself from the blast.

"If you don't want me to tell, give me your Star Seeds…" She said with a laugh, but she stopped when she heard a phone ringing inside the booth. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widened with fear as she reached for the phone. "Hello! Thank you for calling! This is your Sailor Iron Mouse!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. She paused, listening and then pulled the hand-set away from her ear as a fire-like portal opened up next to her phone booth.

"Madame Galaxia, are you mad because I hung up on you?" By this point she had gone past fear and was now cowering in the corner of the booth. "Madame Galaxia, please, forgive me!" It was then that a shadowy figure appeared next to the booth and stretched out a hand. Sailor Iron Mouse's bracelets clanked as they were pulled together as if by a magnet. "Please! Don't take my bracelets!" The shadow lifted from the figure next to the booth to reveal a woman with golden hair and wearing a golden senshi outfit.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't you forgive me if you can't answer this riddle? A pig chef and a horse chef compete at making Tonkatus. Which chef wins?" Sailor Iron Mouse left out a scream as her bracelets started glowing and then disappeared. The bracelets reappeared in the woman's hand as Sailor Iron Mouse's body dissolved into nothing.

"She's gone!" Sailor Moon cried.

"The whole galaxy belongs to me, Sailor Galaxia!" The gold-clad woman said. "If you don't want to end up like this, don't disobey me!" She paused and turned to Sailor Star. "Sailor Star, come! We will continue this later!" She said before disappearing.

"Coming, Madame Galaxia!" Sailor Star said cheerfully as she stepped back into a portal.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Star Healer said looking a bit scared.

"The real enemy who ruined our home planet!" Sailor Star Maker said still staring at the spot where Sailor Galaxia had been.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked looking shocked.

"You should be careful, too!" Sailor Star Fighter warned as she looked back over her shoulder at Sailor Moon.

"You want to fight with us, too, right? If we get together, we have no enemies…" Sailor Moon started.

"Don't depend on us!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled.

"We didn't come here to protect the Earth!" Sailor Star Maker said harshly.

"You should protect our planet by yourselves!" Sailor Star Healer said not even bothering to turn around.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled, but it was too late. The Sailor Starlights took off and showed no signs of coming back to finish this little chat. Taipa took this as a cue to leave as well. It took a few minutes of searching, but she managed to find Taiki and Yaten. When she had asked where Seiya was, they told her that he ran off to find Usagi.

"So, that was Galaxia." Taipa said softly to which both Yaten and Taiki both nodded.


	10. Invasion from Space! Siren comes flying

Chapter 9 – Invasion from Space! Siren Comes Flying In!

Taipa left out a sigh as she walked through one of the city's many parks. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki were all busy for the day which left Taipa on her own for the day. She was just wandering around for a while when she heard some familiar voices and decided to move a little closer so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Galaxia?" Ami said sounding confused. She'd never heard of anyone by that name.

"Yeah." Usagi said with a nod.

"Is that the boss of the enemy?" Makoto asked trying to think through what was going on. "An enemy from beyond the solar system…"

"Haruka-san said that the three Starlights are intruders from beyond the solar system." Ami said, recalling Haruka's words.

"You mean the three Starlights are also enemies?" Luna asked as Usagi's eyes widened with fear.

"No! They're not bad guys, I'm sure!" Usagi protested. "They often help us…"

"Even so, we can't tell what they have in mind!" Minako spoke up. "After all, they are aliens! While they approach us as allies…someday, suddenly, they might take you away into space…or might put some strange machine into your head!"

"That is because you watched too many strange T.V. shows, Minako-chan." Rei scolded.

"But they really don't seem like bad guys…" Usagi insisted.

"Don't be too open-minded!" The voice came from a woman that Taipa had never seen before. She had tanned skin and long dark hair.

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi exclaimed recognizing the woman that had appeared.

"It seems there's evil energy all over the galaxy." Setsuna explained. "The evil energy which takes away the brightness of stars and planets…"

"The evil energy which takes away the brightness of stars and planets?" Came a male voice which Taipa had now concluded must be the little white cat that was sitting next to Luna.

"All over the galaxy?" Luna repeated in shock.

"This Solar System is no exception." Setsuna continued. "We have to be very careful! This enemy seems different from ones we've encountered before."

"Then there is that Sailor Wings person." Usagi said thinking back.

"Sailor Wings?" Makoto repeated in shock.

"Another one?" Setsuna asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Usagi said with a nod. "The Starlights seemed like they knew her…but they didn't seem happy to see her…And there's another like her, Sailor Star. I've seen her around…but she hasn't done much."

"Another enemy?" Ami wondered. Taipa snorted uncontrollably and then shook her head. It was laughable. Taipa had no interest in taking over their planet or Solar System or anything such as that. She didn't want to listen to this any longer. It was one thing to try and overhear what they knew of Galaxia, especially if they knew anything about what was going on, but it was just annoying to sit there listening to the others come up with theories as to why she was there. Instead she decided to go back to her old apartment and check in with her sisters. She needed to tell them and Lord Kael that Sitara was still alive. Taipa took out her key and let herself in.

"It's about time you came back!" Delta yelled when she caught sight of Taipa.

"Nice to see you too." Taipa grumbled. "Where are Najila and Yahola?"

"They went out shopping or something for a bit." Delta said with a shrug.

"Taipa! You're back." Lord Kael said as he appeared from one of the bedrooms. "You really shouldn't be gone for so long. We never know whether you'll return or if Galaxia has taken another of us. This mission you're on is far too dangerous, especially now with Galaxia on the loose. Please, Taipa, stay here with us and we'll wait this thing through. Then once this whole thing is over we can try rebuilding the Celestial Senshi."

"I can't." Taipa said softly. "Things have changed and this mission has become more complicated." She paused for a moment as she walked into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs. "I saw Sitara."

"Sitara!" Delta yelled. "Where?"

"What's happened to her, why hasn't she returned to us?" Lord Kael asked.

"Galaxia has her. She's been brainwashed and doesn't even remember us anymore." Taipa said sadly. "That's why I can't abandon my mission. I just can't leave her there like that." At first, Lord Kael couldn't say anything, he was in too much shock as he sank into the chair closest to him. Even Delta looked like she had just been hit by a brick wall.

"Taipa, you could be killed or worse, taken just like Sitara." Lord Kael said after a few moments.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if I can have a chance at saving Sitara." Taipa said closing her eyes.

"Then I'm going too!" Delta said firmly, speaking for the first time since she found out Star was still alive.

"No!" Taipa said firmly as she stood and walked over to Delta. "As the leader of the Celestial Senshi I command you to stay here. If something would happen to me, then as my second in command, I need you here to take care of everyone in my place."

"But you can't do this alone. It's suicide!" Delta insisted. "You need help." Taipa just shook her head.

"I am working with another group of senshi." Taipa said softly. "They've agreed to help me as much as they are able as long as I help them a bit." She lied. The Starlights had only agreed to allow her to question their princess about Galaxia and the Sailor Wars. Taipa didn't care about being on a suicide mission and half expected that she wouldn't live through to see the end of this, but if she could free Sitara and put an end to the blood bath Galaxia, then it would be worth it.

"There's no way we'll be able to talk you out of this, is there?" Lord Kael asked and left out a sigh when Taipa shook her head. "Well, then take care and come back to us."

"I'll do my best." Taipa said with a small smile. She said a quick good-bye and left the apartment. She still had some free time before she was supposed to meet up with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki so she decided to go shopping or something. She hadn't been looking around at many shops before she saw Usagi standing there with Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami looking in the window of one of the shops.

"A new one has arrived?" All of the girls cried at once as they watched Usagi's mother in a shop with a small red-headed girl. Taipa frowned as she wondered what they were talking about. Before any of them spotted her she ducked into an alley next to the store so she could listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah….I don't believe that my mom gave birth to her…" Usagi said sounding rather confused by the situation.

"But how cute! I want to have one too!" Minako said with a large smile and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You want to have one too?" Rei repeated. "She's not a kitten!"

"Perhaps, Chibi-Usa-chan's sister?" Ami suggested and Taipa couldn't help wonder who this Chibi-Usa was. She'd never heard anything about that person until now.

"Oh! Maybe after hearing her sister's story, she got jealous and came to the 20th century, too?" Makoto said picking up on Ami's way of thinking.

"But it's true that she looks more like you, Usagi!" Ami commented.

"Chibi-Usa-chan's sister means that Mamoru and Usagi have a second child?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"I see! That's what's going to happen!" Usagi said after both she and Minako both left out squeals that appeared to be a mixture of fear and shock.

"That won't happen!" Setsuna said appearing next to Usagi and startling everyone, including Taipa.

"Setsuna!" They all cried in surprise.

"I was so worried that I followed you." Setsuna explained. "As far as I know, Small Lady is the Queen's only child." She said, shooting down the only theory the girls had come up with so far to explain who the child was and what she was doing there.

"So, who is that girl?" Usagi asked looking through the glass at the little red-head.

"Just be careful!" Setsuna said as she stood.

"Just be careful?" Usagi repeated, not looking too sure. "She's such a small girl…"

"Even if she is a small child, it is dangerous to believe her so easily." Setsuna said harshly with a scowl on her face.

"Oh? Chibi-Chibi-chan!" All of the girls looked up when they heard the voice of Usagi's mother. "Where are you?"

"Oh dear…" Usagi sighed. It seemed the girl had disappeared once again.

"Let's separate and find her!" Ami said, though it took a moment or two until Usagi moved.

"Yes." Usagi said sounding defeated. They all split up and headed their separate ways. Taipa took off after Usagi.

"Odango!" Taipa called trying to get Usagi's attention.

"Taipa-chan!" Usagi said in surprise when she turned around to see who was calling her.

"I heard you and the others say you were looking for someone." Taipa explained when she reached Usagi. "Want some help?"

"Yeah!" Usagi said with a nod. "My young sister, Chibi-Chibi-chan wandered off again." She said and then stopped to think of something. "Why aren't you with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten?"

"They have a publicity stunt today." Taipa said. "I was shopping for a while, but it was boring on my own. Let's go find your sister before she wanders too far."

"But where is she, I wonder…" Usagi asked as she and Taipa walked down the street. "Oh! Lucky!" She exclaimed with a goofy looking face when she saw a policeman kneeling just in front of them. "Mr. Policeman!" Usagi called out, excited.

"Where are you from?" The policeman seemed he was already busy questioning a little kid and Usagi's eyes widened, but Taipa wasn't sure if it was because she recognized the policeman, or if she saw the red-hair sticking up just past him.

"…are you from?" The small girl repeated.

"What's your name?" The policeman, who Taipa knew was Seiya asked.

"…your name?" The girl repeated again.

"There she is! Hey!" As Usagi stepped forward Seiya turned around. That's when Taipa figured it must have been the red hair that she'd seen before and gotten excited over. Now that she saw the Policeman was Seiya, Usagi's face was covered in shock and she took a step backwards.

"Odango!" Seiya said sounding slightly surprised himself as he stood up from the kneeling position he had been in while questioning the little girl. "Ah, Taipa-chan. You're here too!"

"Why….are you…" Usagi stuttered. "….a one-day chief of police?"

"Right! This is also one of the idol's jobs!" Seiya said as he lifted the girl up onto his shoulders as they started towards the police station.

"...job!" Chibi-Chibi repeated cheerfully.

"This is the publicity stunt I told you about." Taipa watched in amusement as Usagi's eyes widened in understanding.

"I'm being a proper policeman, right? I did put a lost child under protection…" He said, gloating slightly.

"..did…did…" The small girl repeated.

"But she looks so much like you. Your sister?" Seiya asked Usagi who looked surprised for a moment.

"Yeah…right…" She answered sounding a bit unsure.

"Rather than a sister, she looks like your child!" Seiya said teasingly causing Usagi to blush and stop walking. "Why did you blush? You're funny!"

"You don't know!" Usagi said looking away.

"What's that?" Seiya asked as he stood there watching as she passed him. "A secret?"

"Nothing particular." Usagi said a bit defensively as she spun around to look at Seiya. "Well of course, I have some….but…"

"Let's not have any secrets between us, shall we?" Seiya asked, almost as if he forgot that Taipa was still standing there.

"Oh?" Usagi said as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Seiya asked as she turned her back towards him.

"I think you have more secrets than me!" Usagi said as she started walking.

"Well, I have one or two...secrets…for sure…" Seiya said looking embarrassed at how right she was with the comment.

"If she only knew what they were." Taipa said with a laugh as she looked over at Seiya who glared in return.

"Shut up!" Seiya muttered in response. It wasn't long before they made it to the police station and found that Usagi's mother was there. Taiki and Yaten had both just returned from their breaks and came to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh, Chibi-Chibi-chan!" Usagi's mother exclaimed happily when they met up with her at the police station.

"Chibi!" The small girl said as she was pulled into her mother's arms.

"Thank you so much!" Usagi's mother said to Seiya as he stood there with Usagi, Taipa, Taiki, and Yaten.

"Well, I didn't do anything special…" Seiya said, being modest for a change.

"That's right! He just found her by chance while hanging around…" Usagi teased, though that was exactly how it had happened.

"Do you say so, usually?" Seiya asked feeling slightly wounded.

"Well it's true, though!" Usagi said triumphantly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Wonderful! Even at lunch break, you didn't forget the duties of a one-day chief of police!" Said another man wearing a police uniform as he walked up clapping. "This is the real spirit of a policeman!"

"Who is he?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

"The real chief of police!" Seiya hissed quietly.

"Then everyone, see you later!" The chief of police said as he waved good-bye and headed out of the building.

"I forgot about Rei-chan and the others! They must still be looking for her!" Usagi exclaimed suddenly and ran off. After a few moments there was a scream.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Taipa said. Yaten and Taiki nodded as Seiya looked in the direction of the scream. Taipa took off running. Sailor Iron Mouse was gone so who could be attacking now? Was it Sailor Star? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"You're a liar, Karasuma-san! I'm so sad to get a blank." Said a strangely dressed warrior with long silver hair as Taipa hid nearby.

"What?" Asked Karasuma from her perch sitting on a police car. She had long dark hair and darkly tanned skin.

"I'm so sad that I became hungry again! I want to go home quickly and prepare my supper…"

"You two are pathetic!" Sailor Star said as she appeared next to Karasuma. "You're doing no better than Sailor Iron Mouse!" She said with a laugh.

"Why don't you give it a try then?" Karasuma growled as she glared at Sailor Star. Taipa couldn't stand it any longer and used her amethyst charm to transform into Sailor Wings.

"Wings Celestial Power! Make-up!" Taipa raised her amethyst wings and transformed.

"Oh, I would! But Madame Galaxia has other plans for me." Sailor Star teased.

"Sailor Star!" Sailor Wings yelled to get her attention.

"Oh! It's you again!" Sailor Star said in annoyance.

"Who do you think you are?" Karasuma asked, but before Sailor Wings could reply another voice could be heard.

"Stop right there! You attacked a policeman whose duty is to protect! I won't forgive you!" Sailor Wings didn't have to even look up to know who it was. Sailor Moon had arrived, but Sailor Wings didn't recognize the Sailor Scout that was with her though. "Agent of love and justice…pretty Sailor Soldier…Sailor Moon!"

"And Sailor Pluto!" Said the strange Sailor Scout wearing a very dark color and carrying a staff that looked like a large key.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"So…you're the Sailor Soldiers of this planet?" The woman that had been lounging on the police car asked as she jumped up and pulled off her disguise to reveal that she is a Sailor Soldier as well.

"They are! I'm not!" Sailor Wings said as she pointed towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto.

"But who are you?" The soldier, Karasuma asked again.

"I am Sailor Wings, one of the Celestial Senshi." Sailor Wings said and chuckled a bit at Karasuma's reaction.

"Celestial Senshi? But I thought…Madame Galaxia…" Karasuma started with wide eyes but Sailor Wings just shook her head.

"Galaxia thought wrong." Sailor Wings said with a laugh.

"Either way, I think I'll let you two handle these pests! See you!" Sailor Star said before disappearing into a portal.

"Sailor Star get back here!" Karasuma growled.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, not recognizing either of her opponents.

"Nice to meet you! I am Sailor Aluminum Siren!" The one with long silver hair said cheerfully as she walked right up to Sailor Moon and gave her a business card which was completely confusing Sailor Moon.

"Why are you exchanging your business card?" The other sailor, Karasuma, asked.

"Who is she?" Sailor Moon asked looking from Sailor Aluminum Siren to the other one.

"She's my partner." Sailor Aluminum Siren said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Karasuma asked furiously. "I am No. 1 of the Anima-mates, Sailor Lead Crow!"

"Let me introduce myself again! I'm Sailor Aluminum Siren!"

"If you're our enemies, I won't forgive you!" Sailor Pluto said moving so that she was standing slightly in front of Sailor Moon. "Dead Scream!" Pluto raised her staff and attacked. Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow dodged the attack easily and instead landed on top of Sailor Pluto's staff.

"Where were you aiming at?" Sailor Lead Crow teased before they both jumped off. "Today is just a greeting! I'll take care of you next time!" She said as a phone booth appeared around her and Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"As long as you survive the battle with that Sailor Cop!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said with a small bow.

"See you!" Sailor Lead Crow said as the door closed and the booth disappeared.

"I should be going as well." Sailor Wings said as she turned to leave.

"I don't think so!" Sailor Pluto said as she raised her staff to attack once more. "Dead Scream!"

"Razorblade Wings!" Sailor Wings reached up to her wings with one hand and pulled out a few feathers which she threw towards Sailor Pluto's attack like small sharp blades. They hit the attack, slicing in into several smaller pieces that quickly disapated before they hit anything.

"What's that?" Sailor Pluto asked looking surprised at how easily Sailor Wings had destroyed her attack.

"I'm not your enemy and I don't intend to be…" Sailor Wings said harshly. "…but I will not hesitate to defend myself if you keep attacking like that." She gave Sailor Pluto a pointed look and turned to leave.

"Wait, please don't go!" Sailor Moon yelled causing Sailor Wings to stop and turn.

"This isn't my fight." Sailor Wings said with a sad smile. "I'll leave the phage to you. I know you can handle it." She said before ducking out of sight. She wanted to watch the rest of the battle, just in case.

"Disarm your weapons and hit the dirt!" The voice surprised Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. They had both been so focused on watching Sailor Wings leaving that they'd forgotten about the phage. They turned to see a robot looking thing standing there where the Chief of police was.

"Ah, Mr. Chief of the police! How terrible looking!" Sailor Moon exclaimed when she saw the latest phage they had to battle.

"Is that a so-called 'Phage'?" Sailor Pluto asked as she held her staff in front of herself defensively.

"I told you to hit the dirt!" Sailor Cop said as he prepared an attack that Sailor Moon barely dodged. It hit the car behind her with an explosion. "This is the law!" He said as he readied another attack.

"Star Serious Lasor!" Before the phage could attack Sailor Star Fighter appeared and knocked it back.

"What was that?" Sailor Cop asked looking around for the person that had just attacked him.

"You aimed and fired at good citizens! A policeman shouldn't do that!" Sailor Star Fighter said as she appeared where the others could see her.

"You're not a man!" Sailor Star Maker said as she came into view next to Sailor Star Healer.

"You should be ashamed!" Sailor Star Healer said, her bright green eyes blazing with fire.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" All three of the Starlights said at once.

"They are the Sailor Starlights!" Sailor Pluto said, looking at the trio in shock.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon nodded as she reached for her tier and began her attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" Sailor Cop cried as he turned back into the chief of police.

"There seem to be new enemies arriving!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"They are pretty strong, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Maker informed her.

"Only you guys can protect this planet." Sailor Star Healer said gently.


	11. The Scream of Dead Souls? Terror of a M

Chapter 10 – The scream of dead souls? Terror of a monster at camp

Taipa watched as a man dressed as a monster attacked people with a chainsaw in his hands. They were filming a movie starring the Three Lights as the heroes and Tiapa came along mostly to watch. There were several screams as people ran from the monster and the female lead fell to the ground just before an explosion hit the monster.

"Anywhere evil is nesting, we'll come and get you like a boom!" Taiki said after blasting the creature with his disk shaped gun.

"Super Red!" Seiya said taking position next to Taiki.

"Super Yellow!" Yaten said appearing on the other side of Taiki.

"Super Blue!" Taiki said striking a pose in the middle.

"We are the sacred command, Super Commander!" All three said at once.

"You came to save me, Super Commander! Super nice!" Said the girl that was playing the lead role.

"Cut! Good!" The director yelled.

"What a realistic performance!" One of the crewmen called as he helped the man in the monster suit remove the mask.

"Hot! Hot!" Seiya said pulling on the neckline of his costume trying to let some of the heat out and some cool air in as they all sat down on their chairs for their break.

"I can't stand this costume!" Taiki said taking a rag and wiping the sweat from his face.

"I agree." Yaten said as he laid back and tried to move as little as possible.

"Oh, but these costumes make you guys look good." Taipa teased with a laugh as she leaned forward on the back of Yaten's chair.

"You're not helping." Yaten said with a small pout.

"Of course I look good! Everything makes me look good!" Seiya said arrogantly.

"Have you thought about using them as your Starlights' costume?" Taipa asked, still laughing.

"Don't joke about that!" Yaten said looking up at Taipa with a glare. He knew she was only joking, but still didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Hey, let's go swimming during our break!" Seiya said pointing over to the lake, wanting a chance to take the costume off more than anything.

"That's a good idea!" Taiki agreed.

"Let's swim! Let's Swim!" Yaten said excitedly. "Come join us, Taipa-chan!"

"Sure!" Taipa said as they hurried to get their swimming suits on.

"This is much better!" Seiya said after jumping into the lake. The other three followed quickly, enjoying the feel of the cool water on their skin.

"Hey, over there!" Taipa said suddenly as she pointed across the lake. "Isn't that Odango and her friend?" She asked seeing a group of people running into the other side of the lake.

"You're right!" Taiki said looking over to where Taipa had pointed.

"It is!" Yaten agreed.

"Let's go say hello!" Seiya said as he dove under the water and started towards Usagi and the others. Taipa looked questioningly over at Taiki and Yaten who both shrugged in response before the three of them started swimming after Seiya.

"Seiya!" Usagi yelled in surprise as Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Taipa all popped up out of the water in front of them.

"Taiki-san?" Minako said with wide eyes.

"Yaten-kun?" Makoto asked surprised to see all of them.

"Taipa-chan!" Ami said.

"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi-Chibi said looking a bit unsure about what had just happened as she continued to float with her inflated ring. They decided to sit out on the shore for a bit. Taipa took a seat next to Usagi and Yaten sat down on Taipa's other side while Minako insisted on sitting next to Yaten.

"What? You guys are the agents of justice protecting the Earth?" Usagi said with a laugh. "It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, Odango!" Seiya growled. "So, the monster resurrected from a lake attacks the youths at camp…and we are going to defeat it in the story."

"Wow!" Ami said sounding impressed.

"Do you have a part Taipa-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Not really." Taipa said shaking her head. "The director used me a few times as an extra, but that's it."

"What if those who are ravaging camps are actually monsters?" Minako asked. "I'm scared!"

"What is that about?" Taiki asked.

"We heard that someone is ravaging the campgrounds around here." Makoto explained.

"What?" Taiki said looking over at her.

"Camp ravaging?" Seiya repeated.

"That's what we heard!" Usagi confirmed.

"Sounds exactly like the movie shoot!" Yaten said.

"I'm very scared!" Minako said trying to move closer to Yaten.

"It might be true!" Seiya said after a moment. His eyes sparkled and the look on his face suggested that he was planning something.

"What? What is that?" Usagi asked sounding unsure.

"A monster!" Seiya said, his face turning very serious.

"What are you saying? There can't be!" Usagi said, being sensible for a change.

"You never know!" Seiya said in a scary voice causing here to shrink back.

"No! Don't!" Usagi pleaded.

"Oh, no! I'm scared!" Minako said, using it as an excuse to try and hang on Yaten. "Yaten-kun, please protect me!"

"Three Lights-san!" Called one of the crewmen for the movie. "We're starting now!" Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Taipa said their good-byes and headed back towards the movie set to finish up the filming for the day. It didn't seem like long before the director yelled.

"Cut! Okay!" The director called. "It's the end of the day! Have a good one!"

"Have a good day!" Everyone in the crew called back.

"Hey, you'll get in trouble if you take them without permission!" Yaten said as Seiya removed the monster costume from the truck that held all of the costumes they were using for the movie.

"What are you going to do with that?" Taiki asked.

"I have an idea!" Seiya said with a grin as he held up the costume.

"Big trouble! Big trouble" Yaten yelled as he ran towards Usagi's camp with Taiki and Taipa.

"W..we saw a monster ravaging a camp!" Taiki said pointing back through the woods as they reached Usagi and the others.

"It was horrible!" Taipa said shuddering slightly as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"What?" All five girls yelled at once.

"What should we do?" Usagi asked as she picked up Chibi-Chibi to make sure the little girl wouldn't wander off again and get lost.

"No way…" Rei said suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"What's up, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, worried.

"My relative was also attacked by the camp ravager?" Rei asked, making the other four girls look at her in fear.

"No way!" Usagi said. Yaten, Taiki, and Taipa looked at each other and shook with silent laughter. The whole thing was a joke and they were all falling for it perfectly.

"Run away!" They heard a man's voice coming from one of the neighboring camps along with a few screams.

"He's scaring strangers, too!" Yaten whispered.

"He's exaggerating too much!" Taiki said looking halfway between laughter and nervousness.

"It doesn't matter. They're believing it." Taipa whispered to the boys who nodded.

"Probably, Kengo-onichan was attacked, too!" Rei said starting to look really worried.

"Do you think there really is a monster?" Usagi asked.

"Unacceptable!" A male voice growled. "Unacceptable!" A monster appeared with a hammer and slammed it down on the ground causing everyone to scream. Taipa, Yaten, and Taiki left out a fake scream thinking it was Seiya in the costume from the movie.

"Unacceptable! Unacceptable!" The monster yelled as it started smashing tents with its hammer.

"T…tent! Our tent! Please hold her!" Usagi said as she passed Chibi-Chibi to Makoto. "Hey you!" She yelled trying to get the monster's attention. "What are you doing?" The monster started towards Usagi. She, Rei, Makoto with Chibi-Chibi still in her arms, Ami, and Minako screamed and ran through the woods. Yaten, Taipa, and Taiki gave a fake scream once more before heading off in another direction to hide.

"Unacceptable!" The monster kept yelling as he continued to trash the camp.

"He looks like the real thing!" Yaten said with a laugh.

"But did he have that thing? Wasn't it a chainsaw?" Taiki asked as the monster headed into the woods after Usagi and the others.

"The costume looks a bit different too." Taipa said frowning suddenly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"He hasn't come back yet! Is he still chasing them?" Taiki asked after a few moments.

"Seiya gets too excited, doesn't he?" Yaten asked just before they heard a chainsaw going. "He's coming back!"

"Yes, he is!" Taiki agreed as Seiya suddenly stopped moving and the three of them ran over to greet him.

"Why don't you stop, that's enough!" Taiki said.

"I'm hungry!" Yaten said.

"What do you mean by 'enough'? I haven't done anything yet, right?" Seiya asked as he propped his chainsaw up on his shoulder. "First of all, where is Odango?"

"This can't be good!" Taipa said as she, Taiki, and Yaten shared a look.

"S…Seiya, did you just arrive?" Taiki asked looking a little nervous.

"That's right." Seiya said. "Oh, come on! I was thinking of scaring them but where are they?" That was when he looked around and really saw the state of the camp. "What? The tent is broken!"

"Yaten, Taipa, that was…" Taiki shouted suddenly as Yaten and Taipa's eyes both widened as they realized what was going on.

"….the real thing!" Yaten finished before the three of them took off in the direction that Usagi and the others had ran in leaving Seiya standing there on his own looking confused.

"Hey! What is the real thing?" Seiya yelled as he hurried after them. "Hey!"

"Agents of love and justice…" Taipa heard Sailor Moon's speech as she hid behind a bush to watch what was happening while Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya went to transform.

"Pretty Sailor Soldiers!" Sailor Mars chimed in.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"In the name of the moon…"

"…we'll punish you!" Both of them finished together, but the monster didn't seem inpressed.

"Unacceptable! You're unacceptable!" The monster shouted pointed directly at them.

"How rude!" Sailor Moon yelled looking offended. "Why am I unacceptable?" She asked. The monster didn't answer, but instead started forming a clay pot out of his middle.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled launching the clay pot at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They were both able to dodge the attack and the pot smashed against a tree behind them. "Unacceptable!" It yelled sending another clay object their direction, only this time it was a plate and once again it smashed into a tree behind them.

"What are those clay shaped pot and plate things?" Sailor Moon asked looking unsure of what to do.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled as it prepared to attack once more.

"No way!" Sailor Mars said as two more attacks were launched. Then the monster reached down and picked up the clay bird that Rei had been wearing as a necklace. The monster looked at it as if it recognized the clay figure.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled and went to throw the clay bird to smash it.

"Please stop it! Don't destroy it!" Sailor Mars yelled. The monster looked at the bird again as if trying to remember something. "Kengo-onisan!" Sailor Mars yelled in surprise.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked shocked.

"You're Kengo-onisan, aren't you?" Sailor Mars asked, but the monster just looked confused.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled before he started launching clay pots again.

"Is that true, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm sure! Someone probably turned him into this!" Sailor Mars said with a determined look on her face.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled again. "Everything here and there is all unacceptable!"

"Please stop, Kengo-onisan!" Sailor Mars pleaded.

"Unacceptable!" The monster yelled back as it prepared to attack again.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow hit the monster directly in its middle causing it to stumble backwards and scream. "Please, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon said with a nod as she reached for her tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" The monster screamed as it turned back into a man.

"Kengo-onisan!" Sailor Mars yelled as she rushed over to help him.

"It seems they're able when they need to be!" Sailor Star Fighter said causing Taipa to jump slightly. She'd been so focused on the battle that she hadn't heard the Starlights appear on the tree branches above her.

"Yes." Sailor Star Maker said in agreement.

"Shall we go?" Sailor Star Healer asked. The other two nodded. "Coming, Taipa-chan?" She called down to Taipa.

"You go on ahead. I'll be along in a second." Taipa said. Sailor Star Healer nodded as the Starlights disappeared through the trees. Taipa turned back to look at Usagi. "Well done, Usagi-chan!" She whispered before disappearing as well.


	12. Night Between Us! Usagi's Pinch

Chapter 11 – Night between us! Usagi's pinch

"Really? A thief?" Usagi asked looking terrified as Taipa was walking up to Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami.

"Has anyone seen Yaten-kun or Taiki-kun around? I was supposed to walk home with them, but they seemed to have disappeared." Taipa said, but frowned when they all shook their heads. "So what's going on?"

"Right! I heard there have been break-ins around here recently!" Minako informed them.

"You've got to be careful!" Makoto said.

"My house is okay, we have nothing worth stealing!" Usagi said trying to sound cheerful.

"It's not that easy, Usagi-chan!" Minako said. She paused, but continued when she was sure she had Usagi's attention. "You have a life!"

"No way!" Usagi said with a laugh.

"Actually, that's not unlikely…." Makoto said sounding worried.

"The other day, the old woman at the cigar store…was threatened with a knife!" Ami said very seriously.

"At night, you might hear voices in the kitchen and…" Makoto started, but she didn't get to finish because Usagi left out a small scream

"I don't know about that!" Minako said. "Well Usagi-chan, you have a big family, right?"

"To tell you the truth, I have to stay at home all alone tonight." Usagi said looking even more nervous than before.

"Oh, my God! You're still quite young…" Minako said teasingly.

"Minako-chan!" Ami scolded.

"I'll be your bodyguard!" Seiya said suddenly as he walked up.

"Seiya-kun!" Makoto said as they all turned towards him.

"If someone breaks in, I'll knock him out!" Seiya said confidently. "Aren't I a nice guy?" He asked when Usagi looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed, though Taipa had other ideas about Seiya's offer.

"I'd say you're more like a scheming little weasel." Taipa muttered under her breath.

"That's unfair!" Minako said emphatically.

"So, Seiya will be staying at Usagi's house, right?" Makoto asked quietly.

"It's unfair to take advantage of the situation!" Ami said sounding disappointed.

"Oh, please!" Usagi grumbled having heard the whole conversation.

"I'm going to go home now." Taipa said as she waved to the others and headed off. When she reached the apartment she shared with the three boys she was a bit surprised to find it empty. She had thought that perhaps Yaten and Taiki had gone home without her, but if that was the case then she should have been here waiting for her. There wasn't really anything she could do about it now though and she knew they'd turn up eventually so there really was no point in worrying. She gave a shrug and put her things in her room. She changed clothes quick before heading to the room they set aside for dance rehearsals. Taipa had a lot on her mind and thought perhaps dancing would help a little.

"Darn." She said when she looked at her music choices. All they had were the tapes of the Three Lights songs that they used during rehearsals. With a sigh she shoved one of the tapes into the stereo. She closed her eyes as she began moving in time with the music and it wasn't long before she really left herself go. It wasn't long before someone joined her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yaten-kun!" Taipa said recognizing the scent of his colone. Her eyes popped open and she spun around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't wait for us." Yaten said bluntly. "You said we'd all walk home together, but you didn't wait."

"I waited and you never came back." Taipa said. "Then when I went to look for you, I couldn't find you so I just came home. I didn't think it really mattered. What I do shouldn't really matter much anyway." She said trying to convince herself she had no reason to feel guilty for leaving. Besides, one day she would have to leave all of this behind. Whether it was because Galaxia had killed her or because she was heading off to help rebuild the Celestial Senshi, she couldn't know, only that one day it would be over.

"It matters to me!" Yaten said forcefully, his expressive green eyes so full of emotion it surprised her.

"What do you mean?" Taipa asked feeling very confused.

"I…uh…" Yaten said, looking unsure about how to answer. "I'm glad I met you and you got involved with us. I worry about you, like today when you disappeared."

"Yaten….I…" Taipa began as she looked up at him, but she didn't get a chance to finish. Before she knew what was happening she felt Yaten's lips on hers. It surprised her at first, but she quickly gave in to it. Her eyes drifted shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the way it made her feel inside, like nothing else mattered more than being in this moment. Unfortunately it didn't last. Taipa heard the door open and acted without thinking. She had given Yaten a shove and accidentally knocked him to the floor. Taipa blushed when she turned to the door and saw Taiki standing there with a look on his face somewhere between outrage and disappointment.

"Taiki! You startled me!" Taipa scolded as she felt her face growing how with blush. She held out a hand and helped Yaten up as Taiki watched them silently for a moment.

"Have either of you seen Seiya? He hasn't come home yet." Taiki said looking slightly more calm.

"He's at Odango's house." Taipa said. "She was scared of being home alone tonight so Seiya-kun decided he would go with her as her bodyguard.

"Seiya is such a kid." Yaten said shaking his head.

"How did you know that?" Taiki asked looking at Taipa strangely.

"When I was looking for you two after school I heard Odango and her friends talking about it. Then Seiya chimed in and said he'd stay with her." Taipa said, pausing a moment. "I'm a bit worried though."

"Why?" Yaten asked looking concerned.

"I heard him say a few days ago that he didn't want to have any secrets between him and Odango." Taipa explained.

"So, you think he might say something about him being one of the Starlights?" Taiki asked and Taipa nodded.

"If he tells her that, then it wouldn't be very hard for her to figure out that you both are as well." She said. Not to mention she didn't want Seiya to slip up and tell Usagi that Taipa was a senshi as well.

"Perhaps we should go over there just in case." Yaten suggested and Taiki nodded. Before they knew it the three of them were standing in front of Usagi's house as Taiki rang the doorbell.

"Excuse me!" Taiki said when the door opened.

"Chibi-Chibi-chan!" Taipa said when she saw the little girl was the one that opened the door.

"Oh, hi! Is Seiya here?" Taiki asked bending slightly to speak to the little girl.

"…here?" The small red-head repeated.

"Taiki-san! Yaten-kun!" Minako yelled when she saw them.

"Guess that means I'm invisible." Taipa said sarcastically.

"Welcome!" Usagi said as she, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, covered in what was supposed to be their dinner.

"What's going on?" Taiki asked, though not really sure he wanted to know. It didn't take long for all of them to clean up the mess and they all soon settled down to play a game of cards.

"I believe somebody is holding out on the Three of Hearts!" Seiya said examining his hand.

"Oh! It's me! I'll discard it!" Rei said suddenly and way too cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Seiya said as Usagi left out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Pass! Rei-chan, discard the Five of Hearts next!" Usagi said hoping it would work for her too.

"Usagi-chan, the world of gambling is very severe!" Rei said scolding.

"Rei-chan, you're a small guy!" Usagi sounded rather disgusted.

"It's my turn, isn't it?" Ami asked as she looked over her cards again. She laid down a joker and looked over at Taiki. "Taiki-san, you were holding out on this one, right?"

"I admire you, Mizuno-san!" Taiki said. "But, I think you're also holding out the Five of Clubs!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about!" Ami said. The two of them were looking at each other as if they had their own private war going on just between the two of them.

"All right. If you insist!" Taiki said indignantly.

"Taiki, relax!" Seiya said with a smile.

"It's just a game!" Usagi agreed.

"Let's have fun!" Rei said hoping there wouldn't be a fight.

"Pass!" Makoto said.

"Pass!" Taipa said with a sigh.

"Pass!" Yaten said as well.

"I'll pass!" Minako said and Yaten sent a small glare in her direction.

"You didn't discard even though you could!" He said looking at her strangely.

"I'll discard them if you'll go on a date with me!" Minako said slyly.

"No!" Taipa yelled suddenly and then blushed when she saw everyone looking at her in shock. "Sorry."

"What are you saying! Discard them!" Yaten said as he set his cards down.

"No way!" Minako said as Yaten continued to try and convince her to discard the cards. The game didn't last much longer and right after the game ended the doorbell rang again.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she reappeared. Everyone looked to Usagi as Haruka and Michiru appeared next to her.

"My car seems to have a bad temper!" Haruka said as she and Seiya spotted each other.

"Oh?" Seiya said looking at Haruka in surprise.

"You!" Haruka said narrowing her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Seiya asked, not looking very happy to see Haruka.

"It's true! I'm not bored!" Michiru said, even though no one really knew what she was talking about.

"Look! This looks cute!" Minako said pointing at something in a magazine. They had managed to avoid an all out fight between Haruka and Seiya, so far at least. Haruka and Michiru took the smaller couch while Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa sat down on the larger one. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Chibi-Chibi were gathered on the floor looking through a magazine.

"Yes, it does!" Usagi agreed.

"…does!" Chibi-Chibi repeated

"Are you sure about not going home? Celebrities have a lot of free time!" Haruka said sarcastically with her a book in hand.

"I just happened to have a cancellation today!" Seiya shot back resentfully. "On top of that, I'm her bodyguard!"

"Oh? Are bodyguards supposed to bring their friends along to party nowadays?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

"What was that?" Seiya asked looking angry.

"It's more dangerous for her to be with you guys!" Haruka said, but to Taipa's surprise it wasn't Seiya that answered this time, but Yaten.

"'You guys'? Don't treat us the same way as him, okay?" Yaten asked slamming his teacup down and standing up. He was glaring at Haruka.

"Yaten, just ignore it." Taiki said.

"Yes, please do." Taipa said as she took Yaten's hand and urged him to sit back down. His face didn't soften any, but he did sit down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Usagi-chan, are they on bad terms?" Rei whispered to Usagi.

"Rather, I heard Haruka-san doesn't like men!" Usagi replied.

"…heard!" Chibi-Chibi repeated.

"That makes sense, doesn't it?" Yaten said with a wicked grin.

"Don't take it seriously!" Haruka said closing her eyes.

"Haruka doesn't like popular men!" Michiru said teasingly.

"That makes sense!" Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto said at once nodding.

"That doesn't make sense!" Haruka said, clearly annoyed. Before anyone else could say anything the doorbell rang yet again. Usagi got up and headed towards the door.

"Yes?" Usagi said as she opened the door to find a man holding two signs and a camera crew behind him.

"Hi, there! How are you doing? This is Jun Godai's 'Oishinbou Banzai'! Let us interview you at the dinner table!" The man holding the signs said rather loudly.

"No, so…" Usagi began, but was interrupted.

"Are you having dinner?" The man asked.

"What? Well, not yet…" Usagi started again.

"What's the menu?" The man asked.

"Take-out pizza…" Usagi replied.

"Pizza! That sounds good! Thanks for inviting us!" The man said inviting himself in.

"Hey! W…Wait!" Usagi cried as she slammed the door shut. "What should I do?" She asked when she saw everyone standing there behind her.

"A T.V. program?" Haruka said half in shock.

"That's a problem!" Michiru said.

"If we're seen at a girl's house at night, there's going to be a ruckus." Taiki said with a serious face. In fact, Seiya and Yaten also looked very serious, if not afraid as well.

"Something like 'Three Lights! Hidden faces at night…'" Yaten said closing his eyes.

"Anyway, let's hide somewhere!" Seiya suggested.

"Minako-chan! I'll let you take care of it!" Usagi said.

"Take your time at the door, okay?" Rei said realizing what Usagi was talking about.

"Well, but…" Minako started as everyone took off to go hide. Taipa didn't have any real reason to hide. She had nothing to fear by being seen at Usagi's house, but she didn't like the idea of getting spotted by that man's camera crew so she took off to hide as well. She hid in one of the bedrooms and ducked behind the bed when she heard someone else coming in. To her surprise she saw Haruka and Michiru there closing the door behind them.

"Guess we're up, Michiru!" Haruka said when they heard a scream. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled something out. Taipa was having a hard time seeing what it was.

"Right!" Michiru said with a nod as she reached for something as well.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make-up!" Haruka said holding up a small stick.

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make-up!" Michiru said doing the same. Taipa was a bit surprised to see two unfamiliar senshi standing there. It seemed most all of Usagi's close friends were turning out to be senshi. Taipa was now more curious about Haruka and Michiru and decided to follow them, watching as they fought. She ducked into the hall closet and found a hole just big enough to allow her to see what was going on. She could hear Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow arguing then, but there was no sign of Sailor Star yet.

"I'm having a hard time trying to get you credit when you haven't done anything!" Sailor Lead Crow said with a pout.

"Wow! Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Sailor Aluminum Siren said sounding delighted.

"Oh, please!" Sailor Lead Crow said.

"Nuka ni Kugi!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said suddenly and unexpectedly.

"What?" Sailor Lead Crow asked, confused.

"It's what people on this planet call me. Isn't it funny?" Sailor Aluminum Siren asked.

"I think you should be angry!" Sailor Lead Crow said

"What beautiful petals!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said.

"Heralded by the New Age, I am here, Sailor Uranus, appearing beautifully!" Sailor Uranus said as she appeared.

"Same here, Sailor Neptune appearing gracefully." Sailor Neptune said as she appeared next to Sailor Uranus.

"I don't believe it!" Sailor Aluminum Siren cried looking outraged.

"That's right! Tell them!" Sailor Lead Crow said, trying to encourage her.

"You're wearing you shoes on the table!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said. Taipa almost couldn't believe it. Of all things she could have said, she picked that!

"Oh….well…..it's just an oversight…" Sailor Uranus said sounding embarrassed.

"Excuse us!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Now, let's go!" Sailor Lead Crow said as she and Sailor Aluminum Siren stepped back into a phone booth that had just appeared behind them and disappeared.

"Oh, no!" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune said at the same time as they turned to see the man that had arrived at the door not long ago being turned into a phage.

"Sailor Sommelier!" The phage said as Taipa kept her eyes on Sailor Uranus and Neptune. She'd never really seen either of them fight before so she was curious as to what they could do. "My dear guests, I recommend red wine with meat!" The phage said as he attacked.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune sent a ball of water flying towards the phage.

"I'll help myself!" The phage said as he opened a bottle that sucked in Sailor Neptune's attack.

"That's impossible!" Sailor Neptune cried.

"Mmmmmm! What a refreshing taste!" The phage teased. "For this aperitif, I'd recommend hors d'oeuvres!" He said looking over at Minako.

"P….Please! Don't joke…" Minako said quivering with fear.

"Then let's get together and help ourselves!" The phage said as its neck stretched allowing it's head to attack Minako.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Came a yell as a pizza came flying through the air and hit the phage's head before he could do anything to Minako. "You're making a mess in someone else's house! And you're trying to eat a pretty girl!" Sailor Moon said appearing. Taipa had to duck out of sight to keep from being seen.

"Sailor Moon!" Minako yelled in relief.

"The aftermath of all this splutter…" Sailor Moon began walking forward as she spoke, but she was stuck between a wall and a counter covered in dishes and jars. One of her wings was bent back against the wall while the other was knocking things off the counter as she moved forward. Instantly she moved so that her back was flat against the wall and started doing a side step. "Who do you think is going to clean it?" Once she was free of the counter she stood tall again facing the phage.

"Agent of love and justice…pretty Sailor Soldier….Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Every now and then as Sailor Moon struck different poses dishes could be heard crashing as they landed on the floor.

"Don't forget about us! Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Nice to meet you all!" The phage said, not looking the slightest impressed that he was surrounded by sailor soldiers. "Please make yourself comfortable in this small place."

"Don't mention it!" Sailor Moon grumbled.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…" Sailor Star Fighter began.

"The air of freedom breaks through…." Sailor Star Maker continued.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…." Sailor Star Healer said as the three of them came into view.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" All three spoke at once.

"Sailor Moon, how big is this room?" Sailor Uranus asked suddenly.

"12 mats size. I thought it was quite big, but when I look at it now…" Sailor Moon paused as she looked around at everyone squeezed into the room.

"…it's a bit small…" Sailor Neptune finished for her.

"Star Gentle…" Sailor Star Maker said preparing to attack, but she was cut off.

"Just a moment!" Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter all said as they rushed over in front of Sailor Star Maker.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Maker demanded as the three grabbed her trying to restrain her. Sailor Star Healer tried to pry Sailor Mercury off of her teammate as Sailor Star Fighter did the same with Sailor Mars.

"If you use that attack here…" Sailor Jupiter began.

"Shut up!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.

"That's right! Don't bother us!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Excuse me…" The phage said tapping Sailor Star Fighter on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she reached back and punched the phage in the nose.

"Sailor Moon! Hurry!" Sailor Mercury yelled still hanging on to Sailor Star Maker.

"Yes…" Sailor Moon said looking a bit unsure as she reached for her tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Thank you for treating me!" The phage said as he was transformed back into a man.

"See you!" Sailor Star Maker said as the Starlights headed off.

"What are they here for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"My kitten!" Sailor Uranus started.

"Please excuse us!" Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus headed off.

"What? You're not going to help me clean this up?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hey, perhaps…" Minako said. "….you guys forgot about me?" Taipa took that as her cue to leave as well.


	13. Taiki Sings with Excellence! A Song Carr

Chapter 12 – Taiki sings with excellence! A song carries a believing heart's best wishes.

"Seiya, you're cool!" Taipa heard a girl yelling. It was quite unlucky. She'd just arrived for school with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, but they'd already been surrounded by a mob of fans.

"Yaten, you're cute!" Another girl said.

"Taiki, please look at me!" One girl said after making her way through the crowd. When he looked over there was a camera flash going off in his face.

"Excuse me, could I get your autograph?" Another girl asked Taiki while he was still recovering from the flash.

"Sorry, but this is my private time…" Taiki said, brushing the girl aside. "Could you please be more considerate about these sort of things?" His harsh words caused everyone to quiet down and watch him in shock as he walked out of the crowd.

"Well, that seems to be about it!" Seiya said.

"Okay!" Yaten agreed as they headed after Taiki along with Taipa.

"Damn it! They're just terrible!" Seiya said after they'd caught up with Taiki.

"All of them! They're just interested in our looks." Taiki said looking angry. "They're the kind of people who keep shouting in our concerts! Most likely, they only listen to half our songs."

"Taiki, aren't you in a bad mood today? Did something happen?" Yaten asked.

"No, not at all…" Taiki said as he turned and walked away. Seiya and Yaten both looked over at Taipa to see if she knew what was going on, but she just shrugged not knowing what could be wrong. The three of them did the only thing they could, they hurried after him.

"Here I am!" Usagi said cheerfully as the four of them headed up the stairs.

"Tsukino-san?" Taiki asked as Seiya and Yaten took a step backwards, half afraid of the look on Usagi's face.

"Hello! Oh? You're all together!" Usagi said a little too cheerfully. "Would you like to help me a little bit after school? Please?" The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. Seiya and Yaten both seemed to have disappeared, but after much pleading Usagi finally managed to convince Taiki to come, though reluctantly. Taipa decided to tag along out of curiosity. The three of them met up with Ami and she lead them down to the hospital. The nurses looked at them oddly as they walked in, especially Taiki, who wore a pink bow on his head, which Usagi had insisted upon.

"P…Please, won't you reconsider this?" Taiki asked pointing to the bow.

"Oh, but Taiki-kun, it brings out the color of your eyes!" Taipa teased him.

"You're not helping!" Taiki said with a frown. By the time they'd arrived at their destination, Usagi had finally agreed that he didn't have to wear the bow if he really didn't want to and he gladly took it off as Ami knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came a reply from inside.

"Hello!" Ami said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Usagi!" Usagi said as she appeared in the doorway next to Ami.

"Hello! I'm Taipa!" Taipa said with a smile as she stood behind Ami and Usagi.

"Hi." Said the little girl sitting in the bed.

"Today, I've invited some very nice people to visit you, Misa-chan!" Ami said as she walked over to stand beside the bed.

"Please close your eyes for just a second!" Usagi said as she and Taipa made their way over to stand with Ami. Misa did as she was told and the three of them waved for Taiki to come in. "All right! You can open your eyes now!"

"Hello, Misa-chan!" Taiki said when she opened her eyes. The girl looked almost terrified and turned her eyes down towards the bed. "Thank you for always watching us!" He said offering her a hand.

"Thank you….for coming to see me…" Misa said blushing slightly as she took Taiki's hand. "I shook hands with Taiki-san!" She mumbled to herself, looking a bit dazed.

"Seems someone has a little girlfriend." Taipa said lightly teasing.

"Good for you, Misa-chan! It was Usagi-chan who invited him here!" Ami said.

"Well, actually, I was trying to get a set of three, but the other two got away…" Usagi said looking a bit embarrassed. "Since this is such a great opportunity, would you give Misa an autograph?" She asked.

"Actually, I don't feel comfortable about that…" Taiki said, narrowing his eyes at Usagi.

"Or should I take a picture of the two of you?" Usagi suggested looking at Misa.

"Tsukino-san, would you stop that, please?" Taiki asked. As he spoke, Taipa noticed his hands were curling into fists and she wondered what was wrong. It was just like it had been that morning before school when Taiki had just snapped.

"Let's see… That's it!" Usagi said thinking of other suggestions. "Would you like to sing a song for her, Taiki-san?" She asked looking over at Taiki.

"Please stop it!" Taiki said firmly. "Sorry, but I came here as Kou Taiki, an individual. I would like to excuse myself."

"I'm happy already, just to see Taiki-san." Misa said a bit timidly.

"Oh, I have an idea! This is a great chance to show your drawing to Taiki-san, Misa-chan." Ami suggested.

"N…No!" Misa said as she suddenly grabbed her sketch book and held onto it as if they were going to try looking at it anyway.

"Oh? What? What kind of drawing?" Usagi asked being nosey.

"To be honest, she hasn't shown it to me at all!" Ami said.

"No, not yet! I'm not finished yet!" Misa said still hugging her sketch book.

"Then, will you show me after you've recovered from your operation?" Taiki asked with a small smile. "I have to confess that I am a bit fussy about drawings, okay?" He teased.

"Taiki-san, please forgive me for asking too much from you." Usagi apologized as they were leaving the hospital.

"I thought you were different from other fans…" Taiki said sounding disappointed. "It's unfortunate…"

"Oh?" Both Ami and Usagi aked as Taiki started off.

"Taiki-kun's been in a bad mood lately. Please, don't take it personally." Taipa said softly before taking off after Taiki. "That was a bit harsh. After all, she did apologize." She said softly when she finally caught up with him.

"You're as bad as the rest of them." Taiki said sounding disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" Taipa asked looking confused.

"I saw you the other day…kissing Yaten." Taiki said.

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Taipa said remembering when Taiki had walked in and startled them.

"You seem to be here to help us, but then you turn out to be no better than our other fans by trying to make Yaten fall for you." Taiki growled.

"I'm nothing like your fans!" Taipa growled back. "I could care less about Yaten-kun being one of the Three Lights! In fact, I wish he _was_ just a normal person. I care about him for who he is."

"How could you? You don't even know what it's been like for us before we came here!" Taiki yelled. By this time they'd gotten back to the apartment, but the argument showed no signs of stopping.

"I could care less that you three are senshi. I'm one as well so I understand more than you seem to think." Taipa said softly, feeling a bit hurt.

"But that's just it. We know nothing about you. You say you're a senshi, but we've never seen you transform and we don't know anything about what you fight for." Taiki said and Taipa knew it was true. She knew most of their secrets, but she'd always avoided any questions they asked her about her past.

"Look, I don't expect us to last or anything. When this is over we'll all go our separate ways." Taipa said. "There can be no future for us to be together and I've known that from the start. I tried my hardest not to, but I fell in love anyway."

"Reguardless, it must end now." Taiki said firmly.

"Why, Taiki-kun? Why won't you let us be happy in the time we do have?" Taipa asked, but Taiki didn't answer. He simply walked away leaving her at the door as he headed into his room. It was only after Taiki had gone that she realized that Yaten was standing there.

"Yaten-kun?" Taipa said wondering exactly how much he'd heard.

"Don't bother me!" Yaten growled as he walked off to his room as well.

"Have a nice day!" Various members of the stage crew were saying once the rehearsal was finished. Taipa made her way over to Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten so they could go home. She hadn't really wanted to come, especially since Yaten and Taiki were ignoring her, but Seiya had talked her into it.

"Hey, Taiki!" Seiya called when Taiki got to the door ahead of the rest of them. "What's up with you today? You sang off-key and the wrong lines… You made mistakes! What happened?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm exhausted." Taiki said still looking upset.

"Take it easy! Tomorrow is the concert!" Seiya said putting a hand on Taiki's shoulder. They rode home in silence and things stayed that way through the next morning, that is until Taiki made an announcement. But it couldn't really have been what it sounded like, could it? "What did you just say?" Seiya asked angrily as he knocked Taiki to the ground and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Hold it, Seiya! Stop!" Yaten said as he grabbled Seiya trying to prevent a fight, but Seiya just threw Yaten off and picked Taiki up by his shirt. All Taipa could do was stand there and watch. This was something between the three boys and she didn't have a say whether or not she wanted one.

"What do you mean you want to cancel tonight's concert?" Sieya growled. "We're singing for our princess aren't we? We can't just cancel!"

"I'm not well today." Taiki said sounding almost pathetic. "Even if I sing, our message won't reach our princess!"

"Don't talk like that!" Seiya said. "It's tiresome but we believe and continue to sing, right?"

"That's right! Wishing that it reaches our princess!" Yaten agreed. Taiki brushed Seiya's hand away and stood up.

"Anyway, please excuse me for today." Taiki said before turning and leaving.

"Taiki!" Seiya yelled after him, but Taiki didn't bother responding.

"I'll go talk to him." Taipa said as she headed out after him, completely missing the sour expression on Yaten's face.

"Taiki-san!" Usagi yelled just as Taipa had caught up with him. "Misa-chan…..Misa-chan has gotten worse!" She cried. She'd been on her way towards their apartment when she'd seen him standing on the bridge. For the first time in who knows how long, Taipa saw that Taiki still cared about something as he broke into a run and headed off towards the hospital with her and Usagi trailing behind. After knocking Taiki burst into Misa's room.

"Misa-chan…" Taiki said softly walking over to her bed. Misa opened her eyes and removed the oxygen mask that was taped to her face. She looked like she wanted to talk, but either couldn't get her breath or didn't have much strength so Taiki bend down close to her. "What?"

"I can't finish the drawing anymore…" Misa said hardly above a whisper. Taiki looked over at Ami who was standing next to the table that Misa's sketch book was on. Ami turned and picked up the book before handing it to Taiki. Taipa watched in amazement as Taiki's eyes widened in shock. "Whenever listening to a Three Lights' song…I could see this woman in my head… My heart….my heart is full of warmth!"

"By listening to our songs, you can see her….this lady, right?" Taiki asked eagerly, bending down to hear her response.

"But not lately…" Misa said turning her head away, almost as if she thought it was because it was something she had done. "I can't see her…so I can't draw her anymore…" Taiki looked from the little girl back to the drawing for a moment before closing the sketch book. Taipa was a bit surprised to see a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm scared…" Misa said suddenly before turning back to Taiki. "I'll die!"

"Listen! To believe that the surgery will be successful…and you'll recover is the most important thing for you!" Taiki said trying to give Misa a bit of strength and she smiled. "Believing, wishing, and making every effort….that's what you can do!"

"Excuse me! We're going to perform an emergency operation!" The nurse said as she knocked and entered the room. They transferred Misa over to another bed and then wheeled her down the hallway towards the operating room. Ami, Usagi, Taiki, and Taipa stood in the hall watching. Taipa walked over to Taiki and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"There's still time to change your mind. I'll stay here and give Misa-chan your best." Taipa told him. He nodded and took off running down the hall.

"Taiki-san, where are you going?" Usagi asked looking worried.

"I have my own mission!" Taiki said looking over his shoulder. Once he was out of sight, Taipa explained that there was a concert tonight as she, Usagi, and Ami made their way to the operating room to wait for Misa. They waited down there when suddenly a nurse came out and hurried by.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"The doctor hasn't arrived yet!" The nurse told them and hurried off.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Taipa said. Usagi and Ami both nodded in agreement.

"Usagi-chan and I will go see what we can find out." Ami said. Taipa nodded and waited a moment after they left to go after them. She wanted to know what was going on.

"That voice was…" Usagi said panicing slightly.

"Usagi-chan, let's transform!" Ami said and Usagi nodded.

"Oh? Too bad! It's a blank, again!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said when she got a look at the doctor's star seed.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Who's there?" Sailor Aluminum Siren asked as she turned around.

"I can't forgive someone who attacks a doctor at a holy hospital!" Sailor Mercury said. "Agent of love and intelligence, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury and…"

"…Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Oh! So, Sailor Doctor, please have fun with these two!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as the doctor turned into a phage.

"I'll give you a shot!" The phage said.

"Looks weird!" Sailor Moon said as she took in the phage's appearance.

"Well then, excuse me!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as she stepped back into the phone booth that had just appeared.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried as the door snapped shut and the phone booth disappeared.

"You're sick, so I'll give you a shot!" The phage said suddenly appearing in front of Sailor Moon.

"Where am I sick?" Sailor Moon shot back looking offended.

"You're sick everywhere!" The phage said after examining her for a moment. "Now, let me give you a shot!"

"I hate needles!" Sailor Moon said as she turned around and ran.

'Pathetic! How does she ever expect to beat Galaxia if she can barely handle the phages on her own?' Taipa wondered as she continued to watch.

"Let me give you a shot!" The phage yelled again.

"Help me, Mercury-chan!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran behind Sailor Mercury.

"Let me give you a shot!" The phage cried once more.

"Pull yourself together, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury said as she jumped out of the way of the phage. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She attacked the phage before it could try and attack them again. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"All right!" Sailor Moon said getting up and reaching for her tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" The phage cried as he was turned back into the doctor. Once the battle was over Taipa quickly headed back down to the operating room and tried to act surprised a few moments later when Ami and Usagi arrived with the doctor. It seemed forever since the doctor had gone into the operating room before they heard any kind of noise. Suddenly there were three sets of footsteps racing towards them. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki arrived just in time to see the operation light go out signaling that the operation was finally over. They all held their breath as they looked towards the doors to see them open. The doctor gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

"She made it!" Usagi yelled as everyone smiled in relief and happiness.

"Thank you so much!" Misa's mother said. She'd been waiting there with Ami, Usagi, and Taipa.

"She did well for being so small!" The doctor said. "It was her will that made this difficult surgery a success. It's true that I performed the surgery, but the most important factor is the patient's own power to overcome the illness and recover!"

"Misa-chan gave her all because of your encouragement!" Usagi told Taiki a few days later when they all had come back to visit with Misa. Usagi, Taiki, and Taipa were standing over by a large tree while they watched Seiya, Yaten, and Ami fussing over Misa.

"No. It was her that encouraged me." Taiki said making Taipa smile. She couldn't have asked for Misa to come along at a better time. "Thanks to Misa-chan, I can recover!"

"Hey, Taiki! Misa-chan wants to talk with you!" Seiya called.

"Come on! Go to your little girlfriend!" Usagi teased remembering what Taipa had said when Misa and Taiki had first met. Usagi headed off after Taiki as Yaten walked up behind Taipa and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh? What?" Taipa asked as she looked, surprised to see it was Yaten. "I thought you told me not to bother you anymore." She said looking over at Misa.

"I only said that because I was angry." He said looking apologetic. "I thought you and Taiki were….well, after what you said…" Yaten trailed off looking a bit embarrassed.

"You thought Taiki-kun and I were 'involved', didn't you?" Taipa said with a grin as she turned back to face Yaten.

"I….uh….Well, what would you have thought?" He shot back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's nothing like that." Taipa said laughing a bit. "Taiki-kun was trying to warn me. He thinks I'm trying to distract you from your mission."

"He's the one that's been distracted lately." Yaten said looking over at Taiki.

"But Misa-chan has been good for him. She's reminded him that hope and faith are the two most important things he can have right now." Taipa said with a small smile.

"I think that's why he told me about the fight you two had the other day." Yaten said. "He doesn't always agree with the things that Seiya and I do, but he decided it doesn't really matter, at least not as long as the three of us keep singing and trying to find our princess."


	14. ChibiChibi's Mystery? The Big Noisy Cha

Chapter 13 – Chibi-Chibi's mystery? The big noisy chase

"What are you guys doing?" Seiya asked when he noticed Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Rei up a pole. He had been out for a walk with Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa.

"Oh, what a cute little puppy." Taipa said noticing the dog. She walked over to him and started petting him.

"Big puppy." Yaten said pouting.

"That's not a puppy, it's a monster!" Minako said as she, Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto climbed down.

"Now where did she go?" Usagi asked as she started wandering off. Curious everyone else followed her to try and find out what was going on. After making a few turns Usagi finally spotted Chibi-Chibi standing in the middle of a street. "There she is!" She said watching as all sorts of people were greeting her.

"Hi, how are you doing?" A delivery boy on a motor bike called as he drove past her waving.

"….doing…" Chibi-Chibi repeated as she waved back.

"Please visit me next time, okay?" An older woman asked as she walked up.

"….okay…" Chibi-Chibi repeated.

"Oh? You have a cute doll, don't you? Your baby?" Asked another lady wearing a business suit.

"Chibi-Chibi's Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said with a smile.

"Oh? That doll!" Yaten said suddenly.

"What?" Seiya asked looking at Yaten strangely.

"No. It's unlikely…" Yaten said shaking his head slightly.

"Oh?" Chibi-Chibi said as she saw a 500 yen coin on the ground and bent over to pick it up.

"She found money!" Rei said sounding surprised.

"What's she going to do?" Ami asked.

"You ask like you're expecting her to turn it into a bird or something!" Taipa said wondering what they were doing following such a little girl in the first place.

"Chibi! Chibi! Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said as she headed off out of the police station where she'd left the coin.

"She's great! Chibi-Chibi-chan acts like Chibi-Usa-chan, doesn't she?" Rei asked.

"So, she's Chibi-Usa-chan's child?" Minako suggested.

"What are you saying? She's your younger sister, right?" Seiya said walking up behind Usagi and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see!" Usagi said as she started laughing.

"Sounds strange, right?" Taiki said thinking a bit more about it.

"Don't worry! Never mind! Never mind!" Minako said

"By the way, why are we following the little one?" Seiya asked.

"Don't know!" Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa answered at the same time.

"There she goes again!" Usagi said as she took off after Chibi-Chibi.

"We're here, at the world of sweets!" Usagi said when Chibi-Chibi stopped in front of a mansion.

"What's that?" Seiya asked wondering what ridiculous thing Usagi had gotten herself involved with this time.

"That's my story!" Usagi said gleefully.

"She's going in!" Minako said.

"Anyway, let's follow her!" Usagi said as she took off after Chibi-Chibi.

"Kiriyama? I've heard it somewhere…." Taiki said as he stopped to read the nameplate on the front gate.

"Taiki-kun, come on!" Taipa called back.

"Any way you look at it, why isn't there anybody in shuch a big house?" Minako asked.

"Hey look! This stone sitting here might just be very pricey!" Rei said looking at one of the decorative sculptures sitting around.

"It's not a stone, but a modern art carving." Yaten said looking at it.

"What? Is it really expensive?" Usagi asked looking at it too.

"Its current price would be 15 million yen!" Yaten said brushing his hair back. Rei fell forward in shock and hit her head on the stone. When the stand it was sitting on started wobbling, she, Usagi, and Yaten all grabbed in an attempt to keep it from falling.

"Incredible!" Yaten said with wide eyes as he took in some of the other sculptures and paintings on display in the house. That was when they heard a little girl laughing.

"It's Chibi-Chibi's voice!" Usagi said as she took off after Chibi-Chibi. The rest of them had no choice but to follow.

"Now, what do you want to play today?" An older gentleman asked Chibi-Chibi.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said. "Doll! Doll!" She said as they all looked in the window to see her sitting there with an older gentleman. They couldn't see his face since his back was facing the window.

"There's someone!" Usagi said.

"It looks like she comes here often." Makoto said.

"Do you want to play doll?" The gentleman asked.

"….want…." Chibi-Chibi repeated.

"I see! That doll must be Jun Hou!" Yaten said suddenly.

"What's that?" Rei asked looking confused.

"An antique doll said to be worth 10 million yen!" Ami explained for her.

"What? 10 million yen!" Usagi said looking fearful.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said as she pretended to give her doll some tea with a fancy teacup.

"Perhaps that teacup is worth something?" Usagi asked looking very afraid now.

"It's Wedgewood Jasperware." Taiki said.

"Does that mean it's expensive?" Minako asked.

"A teacup set is about 100,000 yen." Yaten said.

"Please! Don't break it, Chibi-Chibi-chan!" Usagi prayed as the gentleman turned to face all of them.

"Oh!" Yaten said looking a bit surprised.

"It is really?" Seiya asked looking very surprised.

"Don't say thick eyebrows!" Minako said teasing, but Seiya looked horrified that Minako had said that.

"You shouldn't joke about that, Minako-chan." Taipa warned her.

"So, what's happening?" Usagi asked looking worried.

"He's the head of the Kiriyama Group." Taiki explained.

"What? The Kiriyama Group…that big zaibatsu?" Rei asked.

"Right. The same person known as the hidden leader of Japanese economic industries." Yaten said. "That's why there's so much treasure!"

"He's also the sponsor for our next concert." Taiki said.

"Ah, so that's why you know so much about him." Taipa said. She knew the boys weren't concerned with current economic conditions or anything to do with it.

"No way! Who's going to pay for it?" Usagi cried when she saw Chibi-Chibi drop a teacup and it broke on the floor.

"Who's there?" Mr. Kiriyama asked turning around. "Oh, is that right? You're Chibi-Chibi-chan's sister." He said after introductions were made and he invited all of them inside.

"Y…Yes." Usagi said looking nervous.

"And you ladies are her friends. Oh? And you're…" Yaten thought Mr. Kiriyama recognized them as the Three Lights so he was trying to look cool as he brushed his hair back, but that wasn't the case. "…new to me."

"Well, we met at a party the other day, we're the Three Lights." Taiki explained as Taipa grabbed Yaten's arm to keep him from falling off of his chair.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said.

"Right! It's good, isn't it?" Mr. Kiriyama asked looking over at Chibi-Chibi.

"Kiriyama-san, you really don't remember us?" Seiya asked looking disappointed.

"Well, sorry…no, I don't." Mr. Kiriyama said still looking over at Chibi-Chibi.

"We're super popular idols!" Yaten said pouting. There was a crash as Chibi-Chibi dropped another teacup causing Usagi to spit out her tea.

"Oh! There goes another 100,000 yen!" Usagi cried.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said and Mr. Kiriyama put a gentle hand on her head.

"That's okay. Don't worry!" He said. "When I'm talking with you, I feel young!"

"Oh? If you'd like, we'll come and see you anytime!" Minako said with a sly smile.

"You're impudent, Minako-chan!" Rei scolded.

"You look exactly alike! I could see it right away." Mr. Kiriyama said as he looked from Chibi-Chibi to Usagi. "The warm atmosphere surrounding Chibi-Chibi-chan….is exactly the same!"

"After all, they are sisters! Looking alike is natural!" Seiya said with a smile.

"Well, rather… I mean just more than sisters…" Mr. Kiriyama said, not sure quite how to explain it.

"M…More than sisters?" Usagi repeated sounding worried, almost as if she thought he might be thinking that Chibi-Chibi was her child.

"You have the same aura! What a coincidence!" Mr. Kiriyama said. "Oh, please forget about it…" He said realizing it probably didn't make much sense.

"Master, a guest has arrived." One of the servants said as he entered.

"I wonder… There shouldn't be a guest in my schedule…" Mr. Kiriyama said.

"Oh, we would like to excuse ourselves now!" Usagi said standing up. She didn't want to keep him from his business.

"I'm sorry, but please visit me again! Oh, that's right!" Mr. Kiriyama said as he walked over and took a lid off of the candy dish that was sitting there. "Please take some home!"

"As I thought, you got them here all right!" Usagi said looking excited at the sight of the candy.

"….right…" Chibi-Chibi repeated.

"That was a weird house…" Yaten said as they started on their way home.

"What did we come here for?" Rei asked Usagi.

"We just followed you, Usagi-chan!" Minako said wondering the same thing.

"Well…..Chibi-Chibi-chan often disappears…" Usagi said.

"Yes, and…?" Makoto asked.

"And whenever she comes home, she always has a lot of sweets!" Usagi explained.

"Yes, and?" Seiya asked.

"So, I figured there must be a world of sweets…" Usagi said.

"Excuse me?" Rei asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." Taipa said as she shook her head.

"….and, I was sure I could get into that world if I followed Chibi-Chibi-chan!" Usagi finished.

"Usagi-chan, that is absolutely unscientific!" Ami said.

"Frankly speaking, very stupid!" Yaten said sounding a bit rude.

"That's all right! It was fun!" Seiya said with a shrug.

"And great sight-seeing too!" Taiki agreed.

"Yaten-kun's right though. It's still a stupid theory." Taipa said with a sigh.

"Momma must be worried about me, so I'll go home! Chibi-Chibi-chan!" Usagi said looking around for the little girl.

"Oh? She isn't here!" Makoto said.

"Did you leave here there?" Rei asked Usagi.

"I'll go and get her! See you!" Usagi said as she took off back towards Mr. Kiriyama's house.

"We should be going as well." Taipa said as she ushered Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya away from the other girls. "I have a bad feeling abou this." She said once Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako were out of hearing range.

"What do yo mean?" Taiki asked.

"This Kiriyama-san, he's an outstanding individual, just the sort…" Taipa said trailing off.

"…that becomes a target of those searching for star seeds." Yaten finished realizing where Taipa was heading with that.

"Then, Odango…" Seiya trailed off as he headed back towards the manion with Yaten, Taiki, and Taipa in tow. After seeing Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren were already there, the three boys went off to transform while Taipa hid to watch what was going on.

"I won't forgive you for disturbing an old man's love for a small child!" Sailor Moon said as she appeared. "Agent of love and justice...pretty sailor soldier…Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Antique-chan! Go get her!" Sailor Lead Crow commanded the soon-to-be-phage.

"Good-bye!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as they stepped back into a phone booth and disappeared.

"Sailor Antique-chan!" The phage said after transforming.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said as she ran out in front of the phage.

"Hey! You came back for the doll?" Sailor Moon asked looking surprised.

"Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said just before she fell. In one hand she had been carrying the doll and in the other a bag of round candies which were now scattered on the floor. The phage stepped forward and nearly slipped on the candies.

"How embarassing to be slowed by beads!" The phage said. "Come on! Take this sword! There!" He said taking a swing at Sailor Moon. Luckily she was able to grab the sword between her two hands. "How saucy!" He said.

"Tickle! Tickle!" Chibi-Chibi said as she tickled the phage's belly with a feather. The phage started laughing and couldn't stop. He ended up walking backwards.

"Look what you did, kid!" The phage said as a vase crashed on the floor. He then cried.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Sailor Moon said looking at the broken vase.

"You broke it! You broke it! You broke my stuff!" The phage screamed.

"Sorry! How much? I'll compensate!" Sailor Moon said falling to her knees.

"500 million yen!" The phage yelled. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"5…500 million?" She repeated, hardly able to believe it.

"This Venetian glass costs tens of thousands of yen each!" The phage said walking over to one of the displays and picked up a glass goblet. He threw it and Sailor Moon scrambled across the floor trying to catch it before it broke.

'Where are they? They should be here by now.' Taipa thought as she looked around for the Starlights, but didn't see any sign of them anywhere.

"Stop! Don't waste!" Sailor Moon cried as she managed to catch the glass.

"This is Daisen's Coffee set, several hundred thousand yen! Here!" This time the phage through a teapot and a cup. Sailor Moon was barely able to catch both. "This…" He paused when he saw Chibi-Chibi crawling between his legs.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said as she crawled away.

"This costs severa million yen, Omary's vase!" The phage said holding up an expensive vase. Sailor Moon caught it by the tips of her fingers just in time to see Chibi-Chibi throw the doll she'd been carrying around.

"Hey! Don't imitate him!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Wait!" She cried as she attempted to catch the doll. She managed to get it before the doll hit the floor, but the vase tumbled from her hands and broke.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi said as everyone's eyes wided in horror as the broken pieces scattered.

"What violence! I won't forgive you, Sailor Moon!" The phage said angrily.

"What are you saying? You're the violent one!" Sailor Moon shot back. "What matters is not the price of the goods…but the heart of the people who use them!"

"Don't pretend to understand! I'll finish you off!" The phage growled. "Sailor Antique-chan Power!" There was a flash of light and he reappeared on a toy horse. Chibi-Chibi clapped enjoying herself.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer attacked as the Starlights arrived. "Oh! Bakara's chandelier!" She cried when her attack sent the toy horse flying right into the chandelier.

"That was nothing!" The phage said, back on his feet, until the chandelier crashed down on his head.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Maker yelled.

"Now!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon said as she took out her tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" The phage yelled as he turned back into Mr. Kiriyama.

"Kiriyama-san!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran over ot make sure he was alright.

"Oh! Bakara's chandelier…" Sailor Star Healer said again with a sigh.

"Healer, all that has form breaks down some day!" Sailor Star Maker said with a soft smile.

"Good job, Chibi-Chibi-chan, you kept that doll safe!" Sailor Moon said gently.

"Good! Good!" Chibi-Chibi repeated as she left go of the doll and it crashed to the floor. All three of the Starlights looked horrified. After they gathered their jaws off the floor they took off in silence with Taipa following them.

"What took you guys so long?" Taipa asked when she caught up with them.

"We were waiting to see how well she would do on her own." Taiki said, referring to Sailor Moon.

"You should know by now that Sailor Moon is not dependable, especially when she's on her own." Taipa said folding her arms over her chest.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would." Yaten said.

"I still feel bad for the people of this world, especially if she is their only hope." Taipa said with a shrug.

"Now who's being harsh?" Taiki teased her. Taipa just shrugged again. She wanted to say it was her job, that she would be the one doing Sailor Moon's final judgement, but she knew the three of them would know what that meant and because of that they would know who she really was.


	15. The Power of a Shining Star! ChibiChibi

Chapter 14 – The power of a shining star! Chibi-Chibi's transformation

"Usagi-chan, have you decided which sport you'll be playing?" Makoto asked Usagi as they were looking at a poster along with Minako as Taipa came walking past.

"I haven't been good at ball games since I was a child…" Usagi said as Taipa stopped next to her.

"Oh, that's what Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-kun were talking about!" Taipa said getting a goo d look at the poster.

"Minako-chan, you're going to play volleyball, right?" Usagi asked.

"Of course! On top of that, with Taiki-san!" Minako said with a grin. "I'll make a love-love toss! Taiki-san will make a love-love attack! In the end, we'll…." She trailed off as she slipped into a fantasy about the two of them.

"Oh, please…" Usagi groaned.

"That's all right! That's all right!" Makoto said.

"So what are you going to play, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked as she looked over at Makoto.

"Well…. I… I'm not going to play basket ball just because Yaten-kun is…" Makoto said stuttering a bit.

"You'll make a love-love pass and he'll make a love-love dunk?" Usagi asked. "Oh, God! What if Ami-chan finds out?"

"It's mixed boys and girls, right?" Ami asked as she appeared on the other side of Usagi.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi and Makoto both said in surprise.

"What about you Taipa-chan?" Usagi asked with a sigh.

"Yaten-kun talked me into playing basketball with him." Taipa said, not really sounding all that enthusiastic about it.

"So, how about you, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked as she adjusted her reading glasses.

"I… I haven't…" Usagi started, but was interrupted by Seiya as he walked up.

"Odango is going to play softball with me!" Seiya announced nearly loud enough for the entire school to hear him.

"What? Come on!" Usagi said spinning around to face him.

"I told our teacher about it." Seiya said winking.

"Hey!" Usagi said sounding offended.

"It'x mixed boys and girls…" Ami said.

"Hey, stop that!" Usagi said spinning around to face Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"You haven't decided on anything, have you?" Seiya asked.

"She just said she didn't right before you walked up." Taipa said with a laugh.

"I hate softball!" Usagi yelled.

"I'll give you special training!" Seiya said confidently.

"Special training?" Usagi asked, still slightly upset. "Do you have that kind of time, Mr. Idol?" She asked hoping she could get out of it.

"I'm going to spend my very scarce free time with you! You should be appreciative!" Seiya told her.

"I'm so happy, that I could almost cry!" Usagi shot back.

"By the way, do you think it's normal to have special training?" Makoto asked later on the softball field just as Taiki, Yaten, and Taipa walked up. They were curious about how the special training would be going and decided to stop by on their way home.

"Is he planning to win the games?" Minako asked wondering if Seiya really knew what he was doing.

"He is." Taiki said simply startling them.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako said.

"Taiki-san!" Ami said.

"Taipa-chan!" Makoto said.

"Hello." Taiki said simply.

"Seiya doesn't like losing anything!" Yaten said as he leaned forward on the fence.

"But I don't think they can win." Rei said.

"Why?" Yaten asked looking shocked.

"Well, you'll see." Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami said at the same time.

"Ready, Odango?" Seiya asked as he got ready to hit a ball to her.

"Yeah!" Usagi said as she punched her glove and tried to look tough. "All right!" She said when she saw the ball coming her way. The first one went flying between her legs, the second went just to her left, the third flew right over her shoulder and the last one managed to land right on her nose.

"Odango…" Seiya said, shocked that someone could be so terrible at it.

"What a mess!" Rei said with a sigh.

"Of course they can't!" Yaten said, doubled over with laughter. Taipa wasn't much better off and Taiki was watching with wide eyes trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seiya asked Usagi as he ran over to her.

"I am…. Not!" Usagi said as she sat up.

"You've played softball before, haven't you?" Seiya asked.

"I have, but I forgot!" Usagi said.

"Oh, God!" Seiya said with a heavy sigh.

"With that skill level, you really don't think you'll win the games, do you?" Said a girl that had been watching. Everyone looked up to see members of the Three Lights fan club standing there. "Don't make me laugh!"

"That rosy 'Love-love Three Lights' is…" Minako said looking up in surprise.

"That's right! Captain of the Tenth High School softball team…as well as the head of the Three Lights bodyguards…Sonoko Ijuhin-san in class two of third year!" Ami said as they all looked at the girl in the front of the crowd with the long green hair. "She's also number one in the fan club!"

"N… Number one?" Rei repeated a moment before Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all bowed down in front of her.

"Hey, you gals! I'm on my own time!" Seiya called up to them.

"I know that I'm sticking my nose in, but we can't stand something!" Miss Sonoko said. "That loud and impudent girl!" She said pointing right at Usagi.

"What? I have a much better boyfriend than Seiya-kun!" Usagi shot back angrily.

"Bad move…" Taipa muttered.

"Better than Seiya?" Miss Sonoko repeated in disgust. That was when Minako and Rei grabbed Usagi and pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked surprised by the sudden attack.

"Don't provoke them!" Minako said sounding worried.

"They're scary when they're mad!" Rei scolded.

"We'd be willing to keep quiet if Seiya was with a nice lady…" Miss Sonoko said. "..but there's no way in the case of that monkey girl!"

"Who's a moneky girl?" Usagi asked looking angry.

"What can I do for you then?" Seiya asked.

"How about deciding the issue in a fair manner by the results of the games?" Miss Sonoko suggested.

"Results of the games?" Seiya repeated wearily.

"If we win the upcoming games, don't associate yourself with that girl." Miss Sonoko said.

"What if we win?" Seiya asked with a sly grin.

"Then we'll accept your relationship!" Miss Sonoko said.

"Fine, we'll win this!" Seiya said closing his eyes.

"Don't decide just by yourself!" Usagi yelled looking worried.

"Now it's all set! I'm looking forward to seeing you at the games!" Miss Sonoko said with an evil looking grin on her face.

"Listen to me!" Usagi siad as she got up and faced Seiya.

"What?" Seiya asked looking innocent.

"I'm not dating you!" Usagi informed him.

"Just a minute!" Minako and Rei said as they dragged Usagi off.

"This is a good chance for us!" Minako and Rei said in unison.

"What?" Usagi asked slightly taken back.

"Even if you try real hard…" Rei said.

"….you can't win anyway!" Minako finished.

"How rude!" Usagi grumbled.

"That means you'll have to say good-bye to Seiya!" Makoto said as she and Ami appeared behind Usagi.

"Of course, after that we'll take care of him!" Ami said blushing slightly.

"You guys…" Usagi growled.

"Odango!" Seiya called.

"What?" Usagi snapped.

"Let's show them our love-love power!" Seiya said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Love-love?" Usagi repeated looking scared.

"All right, let's go back to your special training!" Seiya said.

"Yes!" Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei said at once.

"Hey!" Usagi grumbled. The next day was when the softball match was being held. Taipa had no interest in watching so she decided to go for a walk only heading inside when it suddenly started to rain. She headed into the school and quickly spotted Yaten, Taiki and Seiya.

"How is the game going?" Taipa asked when she reached them.

"It's a tie so far." Yaten said before Seiya explained that both teams were still tied with no runs.

"…the birth of a new star!" Seiya said suddenly, but Taipa could feel it too. She clutched her chest, feeling the hot burning pain there. Any senshi nearby could feel it when a new star was born, but Celestial Senshi felt it by far stronger to the point where it was painful if they were too close.

"This wave is…" Taiki said.

"….the princess!" Yaten said as Taipa fell to her knees in pain. "Taipa-chan!" Yaten said noticing a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked as Yaten knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll be fine." Taipa said shaking her head. Finally after a few moments the pain subsided and she was able to breath.

"We should go check this out." Seiya said as they headed outside looking for what was going on. Taipa was moving slower than the rest. Feeling the birth of a new star always took a lot out of her when she was on the same planet. By the time Taipa got to a window to see what was going on the Starlights had already transformed and were making themselves known.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Star Fighter said as she and the other Starlights appeared next to Sailor Moon. All Taipa could do was watch from afar.

"Starlights!" Sailor Moon said surprised that they'd come.

"It seems I've got more of you interrupting me!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said, rethinking her lack of a plan.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called.

"I have to go for today. I'll see you again. Bye!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said before disappearing.

"What happened?" Sailor Star Fighter asked looking at Sailor Moon.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have no idea…" Sailor Moon said. Taipa shook her head. She expected nothing less from Sailor Moon.

"A matter, a matter!" Chibi-Chibi repeated. Taipa stayed in her hiding place until Yaten and Taiki came to find her.

"What happened to you?" Yaten asked when he saw how weak she looked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine!" Taipa said not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"You're not fine." Taiki said frowning.

"I just need to rest. That's all." Taipa insisted.

"You look so pale." Yaten said as he put an arm around her and insisted upon helping her as they headed home.


	16. An Invitation to Terror! Usagi's Night F

Chapter 15 – An invitation to terror! Usagi's night flight

"The shining star that I felt…. I'm certain!" Seiya said suddenly as he strummed his guitar. "The Princess is close!" All of them had gotten up early. Seiya was in the living room with Yaten and Taiki. Taipa had been getting ready to leave when she'd heard them talking.

"Our message might have reached her!" Yaten said looking eager.

"Let's believe that and do our best!" Taiki said.

"We'll see her soon! I'm certain!" Seiya said. It pained her a bit to hear Yaten sounding so eager to see his princess again. She couldn't really blame him, it was one of the duties of a senshi, but once their princess appeared then Taipa would be on her own. Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts she slipped out of the apartment. She and Yaten had been rather close lately, perhaps even too close. Taipa needed some time on her own to remind herself that this happy feeling she had when they were together wasn't something that could last.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Makoto asked as she and Ami walked past Taipa.

"Let's see… We'll use the monorail, by then…" Ami explained but trailed off as Usagi came bouncing up.

"Good morning!" Usagi said startling Ami and Makoto.

"Usagi-chan!" They both said in surprise.

"You're up pretty early today, aren't you?" Ami asked.

"So, what were you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"Well…" Ami began.

"What? You can't tell me about it?" Usagi asked noticing that both of them were stalling or trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh, no… I didn't mean that." Makoto said with a laugh.

"That's right! We're just…" Ami said, but was interrupted as Minako came running up.

"Good morning! A ticket! Did you bring yours?" Minako called before she spotted Usagi.

"Stupid!" Ami muttered.

"You're going straight there, right?" Minako asked as Usagi turned around to face her.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto and Ami both called at once causing Minako to really look at them. Minako pulled back in fear when she spotted Usagi.

"G… Good morning, Usagi-chan! You're early for school!" Minako said.

"I think I can wake up early when I smell a secret." Usagi muttered.

"Secret? What secret?" Minako said hiding her ticked behind her back.

"Very suspicious!" Usagi said before turning back to look at Ami and Makoto. "We're friends…aren't we?"

"But Usagi-chan…" Minako began.

"I thought… I'm a friend you can share everything with!" Usagi said looking on the verge of tears.

"Minako-chan…" Ami and Makoto both said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry!" Minako said as Taipa walked up behind her and snatched the ticket from her hand.

"Oh! You've got a ticket for the flight tonight. So, That's what this is about." Taipa said after getting a good look at the ticket.

"Taipa-chan! You know about it as well?" Makoto asked as they all headed into their school.

"Of course, I'm going." Taipa said simply as Ami, Makoto, and Minako explained to Usagi what was going on.

"A preview on the flight?" Usagi repeated as they headed to their seats.

"Right! It's an advance preview of the Three Lights movie on tonight's flight." Minako explained.

"The Three Lights are going to be on board too." Makoto said.

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"The city lights from a plane at night…and my loving Three Lights beside me!" Minako said as a fantasy played out in her mind. "How romantic!"

"Minako-chan! Don't agitate her!" Makoto said.

"Oh, no! I want to come! I want to come! I want to come!" Usagi cried. "I want to get on board with you guys!"

"But Usagi-chan, you don't belong to the fan club, do you?" Ami asked.

"Okay! I'll belong to it right now!" Usagi said firmly.

"You probably won't be able to get a ticket even if you do join. There weren't many to start with." Taipa said.

"Oh! Taipa-chan!" Usagi said looking over at her with hope in her eyes. "You've got an extra ticket, right?"

"Sorry. I only have one and that's just because the director used me as an extra in the movie. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to go either." Taipa explained.

"Seiya-kun!" Usagi yelled as she took off to find Seiya.

"I knew this would happen!" Makoto said. Most of the school day passed quickly and before Taipa knew it they were boarding the plane for the preview flight.

"Hi, everyone! Thank you for coming today!" Seiya said greeting everyone as Taipa waited for them by the stairs.

"I'm very happy to be able to spend time with all of you!" Yaten said as he waved to all the screaming girls.

"Please enjoy yourself as well!" Taiki said before they joined Taipa at the stairs and headed up to a private area in the plane. Taiki headed towards the front of the cabin to sit while Seiya sat in the back. Taipa chose to sit across the aisle from them and Yaten took the seat next to hers.

"Odango!" Seiya said suddenly and they all turned around to see Usagi standing there.

"Seiya-kun! Please cancel this event!" Usagi pleaded.

"What are you talking about? Besides, how did you get a ticket?" Seiya asked.

"On the ticket…. Anyway, you shouldn't take-off! Because this…" Usagi said not really making any sense.

"Why don't you have a seat? We're moving already." Yaten said. Usagi quickly looked out the window and saw it was true.

"Oh, God! What should I do?" Usagi said looking really scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Seiya said standing up. "…but I will protect you if something happens, okay?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Taipa whispered to Yaten. Something really had Usagi scared and whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Don't worry! Whatever happens I won't let you get hurt." Yaten whispered back as he took one of Taipa's hands in his. She knew it was unlikely that Yaten would be able to do anything to protect her that she couldn't do herself, but it was still a nice guesture. She gave a smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Seiya asked suddenly after a while of traveling in silence.

"Attention, please!" Everyone turned to see phages there that had been made from the stewardesses on the plane. "Please fasten your seat belt!" They said as they threw belts that strapped all of them to the seats except for Usagi.

"Seiya-kun!" Usagi yelled.

"What is this?" Taiki asked.

"Thank you for boarding!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as she stepped into view.

"You!" Seiya said as Usagi's eyes widened.

"What she was talking about…" Yaten said gathering some idea of what was going on.

"….was this!" Taiki said realizing what Yaten was getting at.

"In exchange for the lives of the Three Lights and all the passengers…I'll take your star seed, Tsukino Usagi! More correctly, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said.

"Sailor Moon?" Seiya repeated as he, Taiki, and Yaten looked at Usagi in shock. "Odango?"

"We're 10,000 feet in the air, there's no escape!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said with a laugh.

"Stop right there!" Rei said as she, Ami, Minako, and Makoto appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Everyone!" Usagi cried.

"Who are you? Sailor Sterwardess!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as the Sailor Stewardesses attacked with a drink cart sending the four of them crashing down the stairs. "Sailor Stewardess! Please take care of them!"

"Everyone!" Usagi cried as she hoped her friends would be alright.

"Hold it!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said turning back towards Usagi. "If you want to save their lives, give me your star seed!"

"Odango!" Seiya cried as Sailor Aluminum Siren grabbed Usagi's brooch. A bright light came out of the brooch and she pulled her hand back as if it burned.

"It's a real star seed all right!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said looking pleased. "What power! Your star seed…"

"Odango!" Seiya cried again and reached into his pocket.

"Seiya don't!" Yaten cried, but Seiya didn't listen.

"….give it to me!" Sailor Aluminum Siren yelled.

"Fighter Star Power! Make-up!" Seiya yelled as he stood, breaking the straps holding him to the seat as he did so. "I told you that I would protect you if something happened." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Oh! How terrible!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said, not liking the appearance of another senshi. "Sailor Stewardess! Get this person!"

"Seiya, you idiot!" Yaten growled.

"There's no choice…" Taiki said. "Maker Star Power! Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make-up!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

"No way!" Minako cried after seeing Taiki and Yaten transform.

"Yaten-kun is Sailor Star Healer?" Rei said shocked.

"Taiki-san is…" Ami started, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"…Sailor Star Maker?" Makoto finished.

"No way… Sailor Stewardess!" Sailor Aluminum Siren cried.

"Star Serios Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter cried as she attacked.

"You gals, get away!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.

"No, we're not!" Rei said with a determinded look on her face. "Usagi-chan, transform now!"

"Yes!" Usagi said with a nod. "Moon Eternal Power! Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"What is this? What is this? So many!" Sailor Aluminum Siren cried.

"Seems you're no better than Sailor Iron Mouse after all." Sailor Star said appearing next to Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Get them! Get them!" Sailor Aluminum Siren pleaded with Sailor Star.

"Oh, you're such a wuss!" Sailor Star said rolling her eyes. "Shooting Star Crash!" She yelled as she prepared to attack.

"No!" Taipa said breaking through the straps that bound her to the seat. She reached for the amethyst charm around her neck knowing she'd never be able to take back what she was about to do. She hadn't really wanted to do this, but there was no way that any of the others would be able to stand up to Sailor Star and live. "Wings Celestial Power! Make-up!"

"No way!" Sailor Star Healer said as she realized that Taipa was Sailor Wings, one of the Celestial Senshi that she hated so much.

"Razorblade Wings!" Sailor Wings yelled as she attacked. Her attack hit Sailor Star's causing an explosion when the two attacks collided.

"Taipa-chan is…" Sailor Star Fighter said. She was having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that Usagi was Sailor Moon and now she also knew Taipa was Sailor Wings.

"..Sailor Wings!" Sailor Star Maker finished. She'd known that Taipa was hiding something, but she hadn't expected this.

"You!" Sailor Star said looking over at Sailor Wings.

"Star, let me help you! Let's go home!" Sailor Wings said as she walked towards Sailor Star.

"I am a servant of Madame Galaxia." Sailor Star said scowling before looking over at Sailor Aluminum Siren. "I'll leave you to handle this. I'm leaving." Sailor Star said before disappearing.

"I will find you! Sailor Star!" Sailor Wings yelled.

"Sailor Stewardess!" Sailor Aluminum Siren cried and the Sailor Stewardesses attacked, but only to be stopped by Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker yelled attacking when one of the phages sent a drink cart towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer said as she attacked as well.

"Sailor Stewardess!" Sailor Aluminum Siren cried.

"Sailor Moon! Now! Do it for them!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Yes." Sailor Moon said reaching for her tier to use her new attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" The phages yelled as they were transformed back into the stewardesses.

"Now, you're the only one left!" Sailor Star Fighter said as she looked over at Sailor Aluminum Siren there sitting on the floor.

"Galatica Tsunami!" Sailor Aluminum Siren yelled as she began throwing items from the over turned drink cart, most of which was easily shot down.

"Now you don't have anything left!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"I'll be back with another plan!" Sailor Aluminum Siren said as a phone booth appeared around her and then she disappeared. They all spent the rest of the flight in silence and even after the plane landed no one spoke. As Taipa left the airport she saw Usagi and her friends heading off in one direction. When she looked the other way she saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten surrounded by a mob of fans. She couldn't help wonder what would happen now. Yaten would probably never look at her again. Taipa glanced over at Usagi's group again wondering breifly if they might be able to help her, but then shook her head. The Starlights were still her best option despite the fact that she was probably the last person they wanted to see right now. It was still worth a try. She headed back to their apartment and let herself in. There was nothing more she could do now, but sit and wait for them to return. It was a while yet before Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki returned to find Taipa waiting in their living room.

"You!" Yaten yelled when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I thought that should have been obvious." Taipa said as she stood.

"You're not welcome here anymore!" Taiki said this time.

"I still need your help. I need to know more about Galaxia and the Sailor Wars." Taipa said hoping that they would at least listen to her.

"Why should we help you when you Celestial Senshi wouldn't help us?" Yaten asked though Seiya seemed to be oddly silent for the time being.

"Why won't you help Sailor Moon and her friends fight for this planet?" Taipa countered to which Yaten scowled.

"It's not our fight!" Taiki replied.

"Right, just like it was never our fight to try and save Kimoto." Taipa said.

"How dare you!" Yaten growled. "Healer Star Power! Make-up!" He yelled as he transformed into Sailor Star Healer. "It's because of you that we had to come here in the first place!" She said as she punched Taipa in the face. Taipa didn't attempt to block and fell to the floor.

"No!" Seiya yelled

"Healer!" Taiki said as he and Seiya tried to restrain Sailor Star Healer.

"I'm sorry." Taipa said softly as she sat up. "I'm sorry your home was destroyed, but as Celestial Senshi it is my duty to protect the entire universe not just a planet or a solar system, but thousands of galaxies each filled with hundreds of them." Upon hearing her words Sailor Star Healer seemed to relax a bit allowing Taiki and Seiya to loosen their grip.

"I'm not saying it was your responsibility to fight with us, but it would have been nice to have some help." Seiya said.

"It's one of the rules we must live by. As Celestial Senshi we're not supposed to get involved in the affairs of Planetary Senshi such as yourselves." Taipa said still not looking over at them. "It's for our own safety. I was once a Planetary Senshi. Before I became a Celestial Senshi I died to protect my planet as did most Celestial Senshi. To get so involved with Planetary Senshi often brings back memories we'd rather leave behind. When I first became a Celestial Senshi I saw one of my sister senshi disreguard that rule. She was driven to insanity and eventually to suicide by her memories."

"Why are you here now then?" Sailor Star Healer asked, breaking the silence.

"I was originally sent her to pass judgement on Sailor Moon, to determind whether or not she will be allowed to keep her position as a princess and what will happen to her when her life as a Planetary Senshi is over." Taipa explained. "But then Galaxia killed most of the Celestial Senshi, all but five of us and took Sailor Star as one of her servants."

"This Sailor Star, she's the other one we saw on the plane and a few times before." Taiki recalled.

"Yes. She's my leader…my princess, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to free her from Galaxia." Taipa said as she looked over at them. For the first time they could see there were tears flowing down her cheeks. Sailor Star Healer pulled herself free from Seiya and Taiki before walking over to Taipa.

"As we said before, don't expect us to stand with you against Galaxia, but once we find our princess you can ask her about everything." Sailor Star Healer said as she held a hand out to Taipa.

"Thank you." Taipa said as she dried her eyes and took Sailor Star Healer's hand.


End file.
